Es mejor contigo
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Todo empieza cuando a Po y Tigresa se les asigno la misión de cuidar de la princesa Ying, hija del emperador de la Zona del Norte de, China. Se va desarrollando cuando la pequeña e ingenua princesa se enamora de Po, causando que la situación amorosa entre los tres personajes se complique un poco... Confundiendo a Tigresa, Po y a la pequeña e inexperta princesa Ying...
1. Prologo

**Hola fans de KFP:**

**Ya me conocen bien y saben que solo termine haciendo el camino por que lo creí correcto, pero igualmente no pude resistirme a hacerlo, es muy deprimente espero que me dejen sus buenos Reviews y espero ya no ser ofendida u ofenderlos por mi creatividad artística. Lamento de todo corazón haberlos molestados para que llegaran al punto de descargarse con Purrsephone.**

**Lamento haber disgustado a algunos de ustedes con el final de mi primera historia, pero le prometo que esta historia que por desgracia no es todavía la continuación de Haciendo el Camino… Ya que mis personajes y mi paciencia por esa historia me han dejado por un largo tiempo… Espero que les satisfaga del todo… Perdón…**

**Así que sin más vueltas les traigo el prologo de mi segundo fic de KFP:**

**La Leyenda de los Tres Hermanos.**

Hace muchos años China era reinada por tres hermanos. Hijos de un mismo espíritu pero de una misma carne, unidos como familia un día por el gran espíritu del destino, que marcaba todo lo debe ocurre, lo que ocurrió y lo que ocurrirá; este gran espíritu del bien y la vez de la crueldad y misericordia, les enseño a estos hermanos que la paz y el amor eran mejores que el poder y las riquezas.

Los hermanos eran Shan, el líder de la Zona Sur, Shan era un cerdo espadachín. Maestro de todas las artes conocidas para los grandes aprendices del manejo de la espada. Saiku, el líder de la Zona Norte, este era un oso malayo fundador de la gran familia de los Osos o el Clan de los Osos. El era un gran maestro de la estrategia y la batalla.

Y la mayor la emperatriz Yuko, reina del Reino Medio, era la pavo real más bella de todas la pavos reales de China. Ella era por derecho de nacimiento la emperatriz de toda China, pero una tarea tan grande era mucha presión para ella, así que decidió repartir el reino en tres partes, una para ella, y las otras dos para sus hermanos.

Estos tres hermanos debían de buscar esposa y esposo para no reinar en soledad, Yuko fue la primera en contraer matrimonio con gran y poderoso Lord de su gran reino. El cual la bendijo dándole un hijo bello y sano, al cual llamaron Shen; llamado así en honor al recuerdo de sus plumas blancas con motas rojas.

Shan fue el segundo, se caso con una doncella de su zona llamada Bao, la pobre desdichada falleció dando a luz a los dos hijos del hombre, y para volver su vida más horrible, su hijo menor Gu murió en su nacimiento dejando como única heredera a la princesa Mei. Y Yuko en honor a tal sacrificio nombro a un pueblito pobre en su honor Bao-Gu.

Y el ultimo en casarse fue Saiku, ya que su orgullo de macho lo segó muchos años hasta que conoció a la Princesa Yang; una osa malaya que en vez de tener los cabellos marrones y con una ligera pigmentación blanca, tenia el pelo negro con un lunar alvino en la frente lo que daba sentido a su nombre. Los dos emperadores desgraciadamente no pudieron tener ningún hijo por culpa del vientre infértil de la emperatriz.

En este conjunto unido solo había paz, hasta que el odio afloro, los del Sur querían lo que en el Norte sobraba, pero los osos decidieron que ya no se los condirían más. Todo lo que los del Sur deseasen lo debían ganar ellos, claro esta que ellos se opusieron a esto creando así la gran Guerra del Reino Medio. Denominada así para reconocer el dolor de los habitantes del medio que en cada batalla ellos salían sufriendo.

Los años pasaron y las guerras seguían, hasta que un día la Familia Pavo Real decidió intervenir en esta matanza. Creando el pergamino de "la Paz y el Amor", en el cual se estipulaba que la Norte debía de proporcionar todo lo que la Zona Sur requiriera y viceversa, el Reino Medio no se veía afectado en el tratado por que sus tierras eran ricas en todo, jamás sobraba y jamás faltaba.

El odio seguía ahí pero la paz reinaba, muchos años después un joven príncipe vino al mundo, bendiciendo así a toda China. Hijo del emperador del Clan de los Osos, el pequeño crio fue llamado Shinyu en honor a su abuelo que fue un gran guerrero en época de guerra.

El príncipe fue dotado con una gran fuerza, en comparación a los soldados, de su zona, el era el mas fuerte de todos los osos del ejercito. El joven creció sin odiar ni amar a nadie, hasta que un día que debía de asistir a su primera reunión del consejo de los Tres Reinos.

La conoció, la Princesa Mei hija del jefe de la Zona Sur. Ambos príncipes fueron negados ya que su amor no era correcto y mucho menos prudente. Huyeron juntos para poder jurarse amor eterno y ser uno solo. El rey de la Zona Norte desterró a su hijo, condenándolo a sufrir toda su vida con ese error que el rey creía que cometió, el lo veía como un acto de traición y no de amor.

El emperador tuvo un segundo hijo, el aun se sentía decepcionado de su primogénito. Chi fue llamado el segundo hijo, en honor a su tío, hermano de su padre que falleció por amor a su reino y a su familia. El joven fue dotado con la inteligencia de diez machos y tenia el gran don de su tío con las hembras, lo cual de vez en cuando le convenía y otras veces no.

Chi al ser único príncipe aun viviendo en su parte del reino, por derecho el era el siguiente en la línea de gobernantes. Pero el segundo príncipe fue tentado por el amor y el placer de tener a alguien a su lado y huyo con una doncella de familia común del Valle de los Sembradores; llamada Fei, a la misma le juro amor eterno y ella lo bendijo con dos bellos oseznos Malayos.

Su padre decepcionado y con el corazón roto, ya no esperaba tener más herederos, cuando llego a su vida la Princesa Ying, ella fue llamada así recordando su nacimiento glorioso en el que llego al mundo más blanca que la nieve y con una ligera mancha marrón en la frente, la joven princesa fue bendecida con una enorme belleza y una gran habilidad para controlar a su pueblo en momentos de pleitos locales.

Con el tiempo el odio y la envidia se fue haciendo mucho más fuerte que el mismo Pergamino de "la Paz y el Amor". Así que la familia de los Pavos Reales busco la manera de impedir que sus hermanos volviesen a destruirse entre ellos buscando la satisfacción del pueblo, buscando la cura para este odio y esta envidia, encontraron a Oogway, una joven tortuga que practicaba y enseñaba el arte del Kung Fu.

Los dos reyes desesperados rogaron a la joven e iluminada tortuga que los ayudase en su gran desgracia que estaban destinados a sufrir, pero ella solo les contesto con grandes metáforas y exigentes parábolas:

-La ayuda llegara cuando el destino lo desee…- le dijo el sabio Oogway que conocía las respuestas de todas las preguntas que le hicieran y la vez no conocía ninguna- …y el destino ha puesto a otro para que los ayude…

-Pero Sabía Tortuga ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto el emperador del Reino Medio.

-Lo tu corazón te dicte…- le contesto la sabía tortuga, que fue iluminada por el gran espíritu del destino y el bien-… Esa es la solución más pacifica y eterna para todo.

-Sabio Oogway tu ayuda es muy necesaria…-le dijo la emperatriz del Reino Medio-… No deseo ver a mi heredero jugar en medio de una guerra, otra vez… Ayúdanos por favor.

-Hare lo que pueda, Majestad…- le dijo la joven tortuga para intentar de calmarla-… Pero mi solución no durara por siempre y tampoco durara poco…

-Con que dure lo suficiente vasta ya…- le dijo el emperador del Reino Medio.

-Durara menos de lo que desees…- le contesto la tortuga-… Majestad.

-Gracias sabio Oogway- le contesto la emperatriz con una reverencia, en señal de agradecimiento hacia el.

-No me merezco sus formalidades y respetos majestades- le dijo Oogway, rechazando la reverencia hecha.

-No Sabio maestro…-le dijo la emperatriz- Tú te mereces esto y mucho más…

-Gracias Majestades…

Así la sabía tortuga uso sus enseñanzas para retrasar lo inevitable, que China cállese en una gran guerra interna. Oogway decidió proclamar la leyenda del Guerrero Dragón, al pueblo de China. La leyenda inicio y toda China esperaba con ansias a este guerrero tan especial del que se hablaba en esta leyenda.

Los años volvieron a pasar y el odio volvió a surgir pero esta vez Oogway ya no podía ayudar a evitarlo o retrasarlo. Su hora de ir lejos de esta vida terrenal llego, dejando a la leyenda del Guerrero Dragón hecha un poco realidad, lo que nadie sabía aun era quien era este guerrero, si estaría con el Reino Medio, la Zona Norte o la Sur.

Ningún pueblo sabia si este guerrero apoyaría la guerra o no, junto a con el, apareció otra leyenda, la de los cinco guerreros prominentes del Reino Medio, llamados localmente los Cinco Furiosos. Estos mismos fueron entrenados por la verdadera tortuga iluminada por la bondad. Los guerreros debían ayudar a China cuando esta se viese en apuros.

El guerrero Dragón seria dotado con la grandiosa habilidad de aprender todas las técnicas de artes marciales que se pusieran en frente. En otras palabras el guerrero podía saber todo sin saber nada, convirtiéndolo en el más fuerte de todos los guerreros que han existido.

**Continuara…**

**Desearía no creer que se molestaron demasiado con migo por no continuar, aun, Haciendo el Camino, ya llegara el momento de continuar esa historia pero no es hoy. Espero tener su apoyo completo en esta historia… y lo que más deseo, sin ser mala o ambiciosa, es tener mas Reviews que Purrs (lo cual dudo que pase, no se lo digan por favor, que seria raro que tenga envidia de mi hermana menor o peor que ella lo supiese) pero se vale soñar ¿Verdad qué si?… **

**Los veo en el primer capítulo de esta historia, que en este prologo promete ser fantástica, interesante y tal vez romántica o cómica…**

**Besos y mis mejores deseos a todos… Meowlody.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola Fans…**

**En primer lugar me hubiese encantado leer los Reviews de el Prologo antes de publicar esto, pero saben como soy y quería que fuese un gesto especial para ustedes, por que claro sin ustedes no seria… algo… popular este fic…**

**Pero les traigo el primer capitulo como un pequeño regalo de disculpas. Especialmente hecho para mis fans decepcionados de Haciendo el Camino, espero que este les agrade si les gusto, claro, el prologo… y ya no puedo decir nada más por que ya no aguanto más la espera:**

**Es mejor con Tigo**

**Capitulo 1: Reunión Real**

Todo comenzó a la primavera más bella y florida que jamás pudo apreciar China ya libre otra vez. Cuando nuestros dos grandes héroes de la artes marciales debían asistir a una reunión importante del consejo. Como acompañantes de la Princesa Ying, la última y más mimada hija del emperador de la Zona Norte de China.

Lo único que debían hacer estos dos héroes era acompañarla y no dejar que se meta en muchos líos, ya que para la desgracia de ambos la princesa era joven y ya tenía la edad de dieciséis años. Lo cual no les facilitaba demasiado el trabajo de ser niñeros de esta mimada y amable joven. Esta princesa al ser la única hija, no desheredada del emperador, era su deber ayudar a su viejo padre en las tareas políticas.

La princesa Ying y toda la familia real eran osos Malayos, ella era la más hermosa de todas las osas malayas. Convirtiéndola en un gran partido para cualquier macho, especialmente para un héroe como Po; pero Po amaba secretamente a una felina de pelaje color anaranjado cual atardecer y ojos rojos cual carmín, los cuales francamente enloquecían al pobre y desdichado panda.

Estos tres personajes debían asistir al consejo que iba a realizarse en el pueblo de lo Bosques, donde vivían los fabricantes de papel que era utilizado para pergaminos, libros y de otros usos algo mas necesarios.

El camino hasta allí fue de más o menos de tres días por que fueron a carreta. Si viajasen por esos crueles mares, debían de temer por sus vidas ya que las aguas de esos lugares eran crueles, engañosas y turbulentas, en el largo camino la princesa empezó a sentirse ligeramente atraída a Po, lo cual lo ponía incomodo ya que Tigresa lo noto desde el principio del viaje.

En una de las tres noches la princesa tubo un momento a solas con Po, y trato de acercase a el para susurrarle al oído del panda los pensares que tenia por el y no por otro. Cuando Tigresa entro interrumpiendo y salvando el rojo y tímido trasero de Po, de recibir una declaración real. Y de correr el riesgo de conseguir un compromiso Real.

Al llegar allí conocieron al hermano de Ying, Shinyu. Que por ser el nuero del emperador del Sur debía de ir con su esposa a ser embajadores de su zona, tan pobre y desolada. El macho exigía justicia y cumplimiento de ley siempre en un marco de respeto hacia su pequeña y joven hermana.

-Los habitantes de la zona Sur, exigen en mi nombre semillas que produce tu zona bendecida de abundancia- le dijo su hermano- y que nos den materiales para reconstruir las casas de los pueblerinos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó Ying, con pequeño tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Bandidos, que antes trabajaban para Lord Shen- le contesto Shinyu mirando al cielo- Que en paz descanse.

-Tigresa… el príncipe ¿le ha deseado una pacifica eternidad a Shen?- le susurro Po a Tigresa.

-¡Silencio Guerreros!- les dijo Ying llamándoles muy bajito la atención- es importante que mantengan el silencio.

-Si Po… Shinyu y Shen fueron amigos de niñez- le contesto- el fue a su boda y todo… según escuche en la leyendas…

-Oh…- dijo Po poniendo el seño fruncido- lo lamento mucho por el… ya que básicamente yo mate a Shen.

-Cállate Po…- le dijo Tigresa-… Te prometo que lo discutiremos luego, en algún momento libre- realmente Po no se esperaba que ella le digiere que hablarían luego de un tema tan irrelevante, para ella, y lo único que logro contestar fue el mostrar sus rojas mejillas pro la respuesta de la felina- Machos…- susurro soltando una leve risa creyendo que era para si.

-Lo siento… te ves linda al reír… - le contesto Po haciendo que se sonrojase esta vez pero gracias a su pelaje, el no lo noto- Solo lo hablaremos luego…

El consejo debió de haber durado unas dos horas más de charlas democráticas entre ambos hermanos. En el termino del mismo la princesa rogo a Po que se quedara un momento a solas con ella para que le pudiese contar un secreto que le comía la lengua.

-Guerrero…

-Dime Po- le dijo el panda- Por favor.

-Claro… Po… No veo la manera de decir lo que pienso en este momento…- le dijo poniéndose cada vez más roja- ¡Lo amo!- y seguidamente se tapo la boca dándose cuenta del pequeño error que cometió- Espero que no lo vea… como algo…

-¿Repentino?

-Eso… Si usted no piensa igual lamento haberlo hecho sentir incomodo.

-Ying… ¿No importa si te digo Ying?

-No Po…

-Eres la osa más hermosa que he conocido y para mi mala suerte loa mas joven- le dijo Po- Lamento tener decirte que mis sentimientos no te son correspondidos…

-No lo entiendo… Po…- le dijo confundida- Para el verdadero amor no existe edad ni limites…

-¡No me entiendes! ¡Ni me escuchas!- le dijo molesto Po, por su desatención- Lo que te quiero decir que me haría muy feliz el poder amarte…

-Pero…

-Mi corazón es de otra…

-Desearía poder ser la dueña.

-Lo lamento Ying- le dijo Po mientras los ojos de la pequeña se llenaban de lagrimas por lo que se obligo a si misma a escuchar.

-Lo lamento yo…- susurro al aire-… Fui demasiado ingenua…

-No Ying… - le dijo el tratando de animarla- no seas dura con tigo misma.

Ella, estaba demasiado ilusionada y al sentir su pobre corazón romperse en pedazos, al ver que todo lo que amo se iba. Solo logro reaccionar contra Po, después de muchos intentos de herirlo físicamente, apoyo su cabeza sobre el estomago del panda, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo intentando que no se fuese lejos de ella, y se hecho a llorar mientras lo apretaba; el le correspondió con el abrazo después de un largo momento en silencio, y acaricio sus cabellos en un intento por animarla.

Tigresa fue testigo de tan tierna escena y suponía que la dueña del corazón de Po era ella. Lo único que hozo fue asentir con la cabeza, mientras veía como él trataba de animar a la joven princesa. Sin darse cuenta se imaginaba a ella y Po siendo novios y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y soltar una pequeña risita picara; que Ying y Po lograron oír ese pequeño sonido que emitió de los labios de la felina.

-¿Tigresa?… ¿Qué… haces… aquí?-le pregunto Po- ¿Viste todo?

-Todo Po…- le dijo ella- La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿No lo ves? Me deja que lo golpee- dijo Ying excusando a Po, lo cual fue inútil Tigresa lo sabia todo, mientras ella solo ponía una gran y picara sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque no funciona como yo espera.

-Lo haces ¡muy MAL!- dijo cuando se acercaba a Po, le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y le daba una gran y dolorosa patada en el estomago- ¡HA! Así es como se hace Ying- dijo mientras dejaba salir unas risas por haber golpeado al panda y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Eso… fue… bar… baro…- dijo Po cuando caía al piso después del gran y doloroso golpe que Tigresa le había dado- Ouch…

-No te vallas a forzar Po- le dijo Ying levantando su rostro como para poder verlo a los ojos, lo beso en la frente y se fue del cuarto- Descansa, que te veré mañana para pedirte algo… importante.

-Cla… ro… Ying…- dijo aun adolorido- Gra… cias… eres… una buena amiga…

-Adiós Po- dicho eso salió lo más tranquila del cuarto, y al salir de la vista del panda fue corriendo a su cuarto lo más rápido que logro mientras soltaba todas las lagrimas de dolor que tenia acumuladas, sin notar que la felina seguía ahí. Al llegar a su cuarto se lanzo sobre su cama y lloro mucho más fuerte.

-Toc… toc… ¿Ying? ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto Tigresa.

-Entra ya- le dijo- aunque te diga que no, entraras igual.

-Claro que… tienes razón

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No te basto con robar el corazón de mi amado?

-¿Po…? ¿Tu crees…? ¿Qué yo y el…?-le pregunto confundida- ¡Ah no! Eso ni lo pienses- contesto exaltada al captar la indirecta.

-¡SI SE LO ROBASTE!- le grito molesta por su desatención en el tema- ¡LA DUEÑA DE SU CORAZON ERES TÚ!

-Yo no se robe…- le contesto- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Soy joven, no ciega- le contesto sarcástica- Veo como el te mira siempre… Y me he rechazado… ¿Siempre se siente así?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El amor…

-No lo se…- le dijo algo desanimada Tigresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Te cuento un secreto…- Yin asintió con la cabeza, y la felina se acerco a su oído para susurrarle dicho secreto- Jamás a me a nadie…

-¿En serio? - le pregunto asombrada la princesa- Yo creí que como… bueno… eres la hembra más bella que conozco.

-¿Me hablas en serio?- le dijo Tigresa muy apenada- No soy la más bella…

-No mientas.

-¿Crees que miento?- Ying uso una de las habituales miradas de la felina, arqueando la ceja- Bueno no es fácil… admitir tu belleza cuando… todos te han mirado con miedo siempre… que te ven pasar…

-No te preocupes más- le contesto Ying- Te contare el secreto de la belleza máxima…

-¡Dímelo!

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! Por favor- le dijo Ying con el tono algo alto, tanto que a Tigresa se le erizaron los pelos- El secreto es… creer que eres hermosa…

-¿Ese es el secreto?- le pregunto Tigresa, y Ying asintió con la cabeza- Que gran decepción.

-Yo nunca dije que seria un secreto bueno…- le dijo- o que tu considerases bueno…

-Claro…

-Te tengo que hacer un pedido muy importante para mí…

-Solo dilo- le contesto- que yo te escuchare.

-Esta bien…- le dijo Ying- Deseo que tú y P… el Guerrero Dragón vengan con migo a conocer la Zona Norte, ya toda su vida han vivido en un paraíso… Quería que conociesen otro pedacito de cielo…

-Con gusto Princesa.

Así continuo la noche y el consejo dio término a todas las negociaciones pendientes ya que la embajadora de la Zona Norte, accedió a cada petición hecha. Los tres personajes de esta historia marcharon hacia la casa de la gran y antigua Familia de los Osos.

Su palacio era mucho más grande que el Palacio de Jade, los pilares que sostenían el techo eran de marfil pintado de rojo y las larga y bellas paredes eran de bronce decorado con oro, plata y muchos cristales preciosos. Era bello en verdad, pero la añoranza por el verdadero hogar y por la familia, era grande, más grande que el mismo palacio.

Tigresa desde que llegaron a la Zona Norte, mandaba cartas al Palacio de Jade. Con todo lo que ocurría en su ausencia, incluso tuvo el descaro de contarles sobre el pequeño momento romántico de Po y una pequeña princesa.

Dos días después de llegar a la Zona Norte, Tigresa, recibió la constatación de su carta anterior, para su suerte el maestro Shifu, Mono y Mantis no leyeron la carta. Las palabras que tenia escrita la carta dejaron perpleja a la pobre y confundida felina.

Al instante de leer la carta, se levanto de su silla, corrió fuera de su cuarto tan roja como una rosa recién florecida en primavera, que se olvido disimular la tensión que Po noto perfectamente que algo la molestaba.

Tigresa: dile lo que sientes a Po, el dolor y el orgullo pueden ser grandes pero el verdadero amor triunfara al final…

Grulla y Víbora…

**Continuara…**

**Que gran final, ^w^ por primera vez mi final no me deprimió… espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo… Oh me olvidaba, no olviden de dejar sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Meowlody.**

**PD.: Todas las ideas que me den serán oídas y aplicadas en prontitud a como sean escuchadas, y gracias por haber leído al menos una parte de este Capitulo xD.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola:**

**En primer lugar gracias por todos esos Reviews tan positivos, realmente me sacaron una gran sonrisa… Jamás pensé que su perdón estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina…**

**Mayluz: unas gracias especiales para ti, aunque en mi historia anterior no tuve tu apoyo me alegra tener otro fan en el cual apoyar mí historia xD.**

**Obs.: siempre al final de cada capítulo, (solo hasta que vuelvan al Valle de la Paz) voy a poner una pequeña frase de Grulla y Víbora en contestación a las cartas que Tigresa le manda en cada capitulo…**

**Bueno solo por que se que realmente les gusto la historia dejare de hablar y daré comienzo al segundo capitulo:**

**Capitulo 2: Odio ancestral.**

Al ver como Tigresa salía de su cuarto, al ver la oportunidad; la tomo del brazo, la giro para verla a los ojos y le levanto la mirada cono una de sus suaves patas. Quedaron frente a frente a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro, la tensión los mataba y cada vez más se acercaban para acabar con el poco espacio que los separaba.

En el momento justo en el que estaban a punto de darse su primer beso de amor, sonó la campana del pueblo, que significaba que el emperador tenía algo importante que anunciar a los pueblerinos; _que campana tan oportuna_, pensó sarcástica Tigresa.

-¿Deberíamos ver que ocurre?- le pregunto Po- ¿Te parece si hablamos luego?…

-En mi cuarto después de media noche- le dijo al oído la felina, causando que los pelos de Po se pusieran todos y cada unos de puntas.

-Claro Tigresa… Ha… ha…- le contesto el, mientras esperaba a la hembra desapareciese de su vista para caer al piso y echarse a reír sin saber la razón del por que- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

Ese inquietante anuncio, pero, tan importante que el emperador iba a dar, era que al fin se dio a conocer la especie y la identidad, del Guerrero Dragón y que estaba mas que seguro que el estaría de acuerdo con estar junto a su ejercito en una gran guerra que tenia pensado iniciar.

Todo el pueblo se quedo sin palabras, al ver que el legendario guerrero era de su especie, en otras palabras era como su hermano. Ya que todos en ese pueblito eran, absolutamente, todos osos. Era el ancestral pueblo de la "Gran Familia de los Osos".

-El universo nos ha bendecido de nuevo- dijo el emperador Saiku- dándonos a dos grandes guerreros legendarios que estarán con nosotros en la guerra.

-Espere un momento ¿Cuál guerra?- le pregunto Po, sin captar que el emperador tenia la intención de matar a los habitantes del Sur- Tigresa y yo nos negamos a participar de esta clase de masacres.

-Entonces ¿Están del lado de los del Sur?- Le insistió el emperador.

-¡NO ESTAMOS DEL LADO DE NADIE!-les grito muy molesta Tigresa- Solo hemos venido por que la Princesa Ying, así nos lo ha pedido.

- Por ahora… Están en una buena situación…-dijo- No será, adrede mente, que esto empiece por mi mano y la suya.

-Pero padre ¿Por qué deseas ver más sangre derramada?- le pregunto demasiado molesta y desilusionada Ying- ¿No te ha bastado con ver morir a tú hermana y a la esposa y el primogénito de tú hermano? ¿Con esta sangre de la realeza no te basta, solo un poco? ¿Estas desgracias no saciaron?

-Fue por la mano del destino que se perdieron esas vidas…- le dijo el emperador- No por la mía…

-Pero fuiste dichoso al saberlo y no tuviste la dignidad de fingir el luto al verlo- le contesto muy impertinente Ying- Eso te hace tan responsable de esas muertes como lo es el destino.

-Ying, querida, una buena princesa no le levanta la voz al emperador de su pueblo- interrumpió la emperatriz dirigiéndose a su joven e impertinente hija.

-Entonces lamento no saciar tus expectativas, madre- le contesto la princesa- Ya que mi postura en este tema es tan valedera como la de mi padre, puesto que soy embajadora de esta nación reinada por una hipócrita.

-Ying…- le dijo apenada su madre- ¿Cómo has tenido el descaro de tratar así al hombre que te criado?

-Puede que este hombre haya sido presente de mi niñez pero no ha sido el mejor padre y menos el mejor emperador.

-Habitantes del Clan vayan a terminar sus actividades normales- le dijo el emperador dirigiéndose a su pueblo- Ying, tú y yo debemos de discutir esto a solas…

-¿Por qué? Acaso ¿No quieres testigos que conozcan tus crímenes contra tú hermano?- le pregunto, llena de rabia, la joven- ¿Qué te ha hecho él, para que lo hagas sufrir tanta desgracia de tu parte? ¿Solo el hecho de que el es mejor gobernante que tu, merece tanto odio?

-Me robo a mi primogénito…- le dijo triste por recordar lo que a sus ojos era traición-… Usando a su joven hija para enamorarlo y hacer que me traicionase.

-Señor…- interrumpió la felina- Yo creo que su hijo solamente se enamoro y todo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor y no con sentimientos contrarios…

-Dulce e ingenua Tigresa- le dijo Ying; _¿Acaso me llamo ingenua? Yo no soy ingenua_, pensó la felina, _O será ¿Qué el amor me cambiado?_- no valla a meterse en algo que no cree correcto…

-Maestros Po y Tigresa retírense a sus cuartos por favor, sus servicios ya no son requeridos el día de hoy- les dijo el emperador mientras ellos asistían con la cabeza. En cuanto a ti insolente doncella, ya no tienes permitido salir del palacio por lo queda del año.

En el camino a la estancia de huéspedes, Po, intento rememorar ese romántico momento a solas que tuvo con la felina. Lo cual no le fue demasiado fácil, Tigresa no era fácil de persuadir para hablar de temas que, a la confundida hembra, le ponían nerviosa.

-Tigresa… hace mucho que quiero decirte que…- Ella creía saber perfectamente a que iba Po con esto, así que simplemente lo interrumpió para no sentir más dolor y confusión a causa de su repentino enamoramiento.

-¡OH! Mira ¿Qué hora es?- le dijo- Este… Debo… De darme un baño… Antes de que sea más tarde… Si eso…

-Claro ¿Sigue en pie lo de media noche…?- le pregunto el algo extrañado por esa reacción que tuvo la felina.

-Si Po en mi cuarto…- dicho eso corrió a su cuarto para buscar su toalla y para obviamente para evitar a Po, lo cual el notaba demasiado bien. En su cuarto no había baño, así que debía ir al que estaba al lado de la cocina.

Unos quince minutos después de su incomoda charla con Po, ella estaba llegando al baño cuando vio que Po estaba yendo a su cuarto todo mojado y con una diminuta toalla cubriendo su intimidad. Lo que significaba que el también tenia planeado darse un baño antes de volver a hablar con la felina.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran uno frente al otro, muy cerca como en su anterior encuentro. Se acercaban cada vez más uno al otro, cuando para la desgracia de ambos Tigresa volvió a la triste realidad. Reaccionando fuertemente (sacudiendo su cabeza, como diciendo: "¡que rayos me pasa!"), se dirigió a una de las duchas y entro a bañar pero sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Po.

Po en cambio deseaba que ella esta vez se dignase a sacar sus sentimientos a flor de pecho, para darle al fin ese beso que el tanto deseaba. Pero no, solo lo miro con esos bellos ojos carmín adornados con un amarillo avellana. _Tigresa…_ pensaba Po,_ no te imaginas lo hermosa que te vez ahora_; Po, pensó ella, _¿Por qué rayos me torturas con estos sentimientos cursis?_

Al término de su baño ella, se puso su habitual ropa de entrenamiento y estaba lista para hablar con Po a media noche. En la espera ya no aguanto más y se quedo dormida en medio de la agotadora espera. Al llegar la hora, Po, se dirigió a su habitación que justamente quedaba en frente del cuarto de él, igual que el Palacio de Jade.

Toco la puerta para llamar su atención, no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentar pero más fuerte, en ese momento Tigresa se despertó de golpe y fue a ver quien era esa criatura tan inoportuna que golpeaba a su puerta. No le sorprendió ver que era Po, la imprudente persona que la molestaba a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué quieres Po?

-¿Cómo? ¿Se te olvido que teníamos que hablar… justo ahora?- le pregunto Po, sorprendido del poco lapso de memoria que tenia la felina- ¿Te desperté?

-Solo un poco- le contesto muy sarcástica- Debí pensar en una hora más temprana para hablar… ¿De qué íbamos a hablar?

-No lo recuerdo –le confeso- pero igual ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Verdad?

-Claro Po- le contesto, ella cerro la puerta corrediza detrás Po, Tigresa se sentó adormilada en su cama con Po a su lado mirándola muy fijamente- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No… no es eso- le contesto él, acercándose al oído de la felina, ella en cambio tenía una idea de lo que el panda quería hacer y se empezó a apartar un poco de el, al final el logro su cometido y le susurro al oído:- Solo… te ves más hermosa que nunca hoy…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No… Todo lo contrario- le dijo mientras recogía la almohada que tenía detrás y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Po callera al suelo y la mirara sorprendido de su reacción- Debiste ver tú cara… Ha, ha, ha, ha… Oh lo lamento…

-Lamentas que…- le dijo mientras el también agarraba una almohada y le daba un golpe en la cabeza- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Ahora estamos a mano.

-Po, yo no juego para ganar- le dijo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Oh ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!…- le grito mientras los almohadazos y las plumas de las mismas volaban por toda la habitación de Tigresa.

-Eso fue lo más divertido que hice en toda la vida- le confeso ella.

-No eres mala peleando con almohadas…

-Gracias Po- le dijo besándole en la mejilla, y causando que el panda se pusiese completamente rojo. Y aprovechando que estaba distraído le dio otro golpe en el rostro.

-¿Por… qué… fue… eso?- le pregunto confundió.

-El beso por ser buen amigo…

-Y… ¿lo otro? ¿Era necesario golpearme?

-Si eso fue por ser un idiota antes…

-¿Cuándo fui un idiota?

-Al intentar besarme ayer y hoy…

-Claro… ¿Para ti eso es ser idiota?

-Si solo un poco…

-Eres muy complicada.

-Para ti- le dijo ella- Hay muchos machos que matarían para que yo me hiciese la difícil por ellos.

-Así qué ¿Solo te haces la difícil?- le pregunto el panda acercándose a los labios de la felina- O ¿Es qué cada vez me acerco a tu corazón y no lo aceptas?

-Po… Ni en tus sueños más locos- le dijo mintiendo enormemente ella- Yo solo te quiero como un amigo.

-Eso lo dices ahora… pero tu mirada me dice otra cosa- le dijo Po revelando el gran engaño de la felina, y causando que ella se pusiese roja en esta ocasión- Yo se que lo que sientes por mi es mas que solo amistad.

-Po…- le dijo ella y antes de poder terminar de hablar Po la beso tiernamente en los labios, Tigresa se resistió por unos momentos y luego se dejo llevar por esa hermosa y cálida sensación que recorría por su corazón.

-Ahora no puedes decirme que no sientes nada por mí- le dijo él terminado el beso.

- Po, vete de mi cuarto- le dijo ella aun paralizada por el beso.

-¿Pero?…- le pregunto Po, demasiado confundido; _¿Qué hice mal?_, pensaba Po,_ No debí besarte_.

-¡QUE TE VALLAS, PO!- le grito molesta- Descansa- le dijo después de besarlo en la mejilla dejando aun más desconcertando al pobre panda.

Tigresa:

Tal vez tú camino sea cegado por el dolor y la envidia ajena, pero el amor que tienes por él será siempre tuyo

Con cariño, Grulla y Víbora.

**Continuara…**

***O* que final, espero no haberlos molestado con el final "romántico" que le puse al capitulo xD, no me aguantaba las ganas de poner esto…**

**Espero tener su apoyo en este capitulo, y espero sus Reviews positivos.**

**PD.: Lo repito, todas las ideas que tengan en su cabeza acerca del fic, pongan su opinión en su review y los escuchare lo antes posible :D.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola…**

**En primer lugar me hubiese gustado publicar antes el capitulo, pero mi gran y amorosa mamá me castigo una semana sin la computadora ¿Se imaginan que tortura? Bueno concluyendo me alegra mucho que la mayoría de ustedes estuviesen de acuerdo con mi final romántico.**

**Mayluz: tratare de seguir tus consejos de ahora en adelante… (Es raro dejar notas específicas a algunos fans xD, solamente a mi me parece rara ¿Verdad?)**

**Ya no tengo absolutamente nada que decirles aparte de perdón por la tardanza, otra vez. Y que empiece el capitulo: **

**Capitulo 3: Distracciones.**

La realidad era muy diferente a los sueños, Po jamás hubiese imaginado que su Tigresa tan amada fuese tan complicada de entender. Al darse cuenta de que las puertas frente a él yacían cerradas, le susurro a las paredes unas palabras, inaudibles para el oído común, que salieron del fondo de su corazón:

-Te amo…- dijo antes de irse a descansar después de un día tan sentimentalmente agotador, lo único que deseaba era que la felina no haya escuchado sus palabras pero para su horror, ella lo escucho todo.

-Yo también, Po…- le contesto aun más bajito de lo que se esperaba, al parecer le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos con un gran dolor atado a la espalda, al decir esto se lanzo a su cama para quedar dormida entre los enormes brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras en el muy lejano restaurante del Señor Ping:

-Extraño a mi pequeño Po…- dijo el señor Ping- Desearía haberle empacado mucha más comida antes de que se fuese de viaje con Tigresa… Deben estar hambrientos, rodeados de comidas extrañas.

-Señor… no importa si le ponía toda la comida del mundo, no bastaría para saciar a Po- le dijo Mono empezando a burlarse de Po- Se la comería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

-¡OYE! No seas tan malo- le dijo Víbora dándole un pequeño pero doloroso latigazo con su cola al imprudente animal.

-¡HA!- le dijo Mantis entre risas- ¡ESO TE PASA POR SER UN IMBÉCIL!

-Seria mejor que te calles, si no quieres salir lastimado- le dijo la serpiente amenazando con su cola a su amigo, en eso Grulla, al ver la reacción de Víbora, soltó una pequeñita risa que al ser oída por la serpiente hiso que la sangre suba a sus mejilla, y gracias a su color de piel se notaba mucho más de lo que quisiese.

-Te ves muy bonita…- le susurro Grulla, al oído.

-¡ALUMNOS!- les grito Shifu muy molesto por la imprudencia romántica de sus alumnos- ¡COMPORTENSE YA! No es el lugar ni el momento para esas cursilerías de jóvenes.

-Si maestro- contestaron ambos al unisonó, dejando al resto de sus amigo con la duda de: ¿Qué saben que nosotros no? Que era obviamente que Shifu era el cómplice del romance de dos de sus alumnos.

-Disculpen… Por las dudas ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- les pregunto Mono extrañado, y aun adolorido por el golpe que la ágil serpiente le dio.

-No…- le contesto Grulla con voz temblorosa que daba a notar que estaba dudoso de lo que iba a decir- Nada… de gran interés…

-Grulla… Creo que seria mejor que se los digamos…- le dijo Víbora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- si se enteran por otra persona será algo muy incomodo…

-¿Lo dices tú?- le pregunto sujetando la cola de Víbora con su ala izquierda- O ¿Yo?

-Se los dirás ¡TÚ!

-¡MALDITA SEA!- les grito Mantis algo impacientado- ¡¿DECIRNOS QUÉ?!

-Cálmate, amigo- le contesto Grulla- Si te pones así no te voy a decir que Víbora y yo somos novios… Oh… Creo que no debí decir lo último…

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿CÓMO NO LO ADIVINE ANTES?!- le dijo Mantis muy sorprendido- Y… ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? Ha, ha, ha.

-Viejo… No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras antes…- le dijo Mono decepcionado de Grulla.

-Lo siento- le contesto él- pero le prometí, a mi amorcito, que no diría nada, antes de que ella me diese permiso…

-¡COFF… DOMINADO… COFF!- les grito muy disimulada mente Mantis-¡EJEMM! ¡¿HOLA?! ¿Cuándo empezaron a andar?

-Cuando Tigresa y Po se fueron en primavera- contesto Víbora, con sus mejillas aun rojas- La bella que jamás viví…

-Oh… Víbora…

-Eres tan tierno…

-¡ALUMNOS!- les volvió a gritar Shifu muy molesto a sus alumnos- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESTE NO ES LUGAR Y MUCHO MENOS EL MOMENTO! Deben de comportarse.

-Lo sentimos Maestro- contestaron al unisonó muy avergonzados de su anterior actitud.

De regreso al Palacio de la Zona Norte:

_¿Sera que es amor? ¿Sera que esto que siento por dentro es amor y no una jugarreta del destino?_, se preguntaba la confundida Tigresa para sus adentros,_ no deseo que sea amor, o ¿Solamente me digo eso para no aceptar que lo amo?_

La pobre hembra era torturada por sus pensares, jamás sintió algo tan bello y doloroso como el complicado arte del amor. Po en cambio, a ella, estaba tranquilo, calmado y aun atontado por el hermoso pero repentino beso que se dieron, hace solo unos segundos.

En cuanto a la pequeña princesa Ying, era nuevamente regañada por su cruel, pero amoroso padre:

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a deshonrarme de esta manera?- le pregunto el emperador, Saiku.

-¡Yo he hecho nada malo!- le grito Ying, a su padre- ¡Solo dije la verdad!

-¡NIÑA INSOLENTE!- le contesto el emperador, y en un repentino arranque de ira, arremetió contra Ying, en su joven y delicado rostro, con tal fuerza que la pobre princesa callo al suelo- ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! Una falta mas y ya no tendré herederos que gobiernen el reino- susurro, mientras la princesa solo le contestaba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

La pobre y decepcionada princesa salió, del salón de reuniones reales, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Para ir a buscar a su gran amigo, el Guerrero Dragón, en su cuarto.

Llego allí y lo encontró profundamente dormido, tan bello a sus ojos ingenuos, se acerco a él. Y besándolo en la frente lo despertó, al ver el estado en el que encontraba, Po no dudo ni un segundo para preguntarle que había ocurrido.

-Querido Po, mi padre me a golpeado en el rostro por ser una mala hija- le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, mientras mojaba su estomago con un mar de lagrimas- Solo quiero irme con tigo…

-Ying… Te quiero…- le dijo Po, algo desanimado por tener que arruinar la esperanzas de amor de la doncella- Pero… sabes que mi corazón es de…- y antes de poder terminar la princesa lo besa, en cuanto a Po, trataba de sacársela de encima, porque en primer lugar amaba a otra y en segundo lugar ella era mucho menor que el.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?- le pregunto después de soltarlo, quedando encima de su estomago y el en su cama tirado- ¿Qué tengo de malo?

-Nada… Eres perfecta…

-¿Pero?

-Yo amo a Tigresa…- confeso- Algún día lo entenderás…

-¡NO QUIERO ENTERNDER!- Los gritos de la princesa, despertaron a Tigresa, haciendo que valla a ver que ocurría, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Po, y vio la escena totalmente fuera de contexto. Lo que logro visualizar fue a Ying sobre Po y a él sin hacer nada para sacársela de encima.

-¿Po?

-¡TIGRESA! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡¿Crees que podrás engañarme?!- le grito entre lágrimas- ¡Solo te burlabas de mí! ¡¿Verdad?!

-¡Tigresa, no es lo que piensas!

-¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PIENSO!- le grito nuevamente soltando un gran riachuelo de lagrimas- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

-Tigresa… por favor- le dijo levantándose para hablar mejor con Tigresa- déjame explicarte…

-Déjalo ya Po…- le contesto muy desilusionada- No quiero que vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

-Por favor… Tigresa- le dijo tomándola del brazo

-¡DEJAME PO!- le grito nuevamente la felina.

-Tigresa, por favor- le rogo Ying mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que tigresa desviase la mirada- déjanos explicarte.

-¡NO!- les grito, empezando a llorar- ¡¿QUÉ ME VAN A DECIR?! ¡LOS VI, NO ME TRATEN POR TONTA!

-Tigresa…

-Creí que eras diferente…- le dijo muy decepcionada de Po, mientras el mar de lagrimas, que dolidos ojos producían, se iba secando.

-Soy diferente…

-No se nota…- le dijo zafándose de su agarre y saliendo del cuarto de Po.

-Tigresa…- fue lo último que dijo Po antes de ya no volver a ver a Tigresa, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Ying:- ¿Ves lo causa la impulsividad? ¿El amor que no es correcto?

-Po… no digas eso…- le dijo Ying, acercándose al panda- Nos tenemos el uno al otro…- dijo acariciando su rostro, como para volver a basarlo.

-¡VASTA!- le grito Po, retrocediendo- Quédate aquí si lo deseas pero yo no dormiré en esta estancia, hoy no.

-Po…- le dijo, antes de que el enamorado guerrero saliera del cuarto.

En cambio a Tigresa, la princesa Ying, estaba feliz con su cometido. Esta pequeña princesa, no era lo que aparentaba, era en verdad una manipuladora compulsiva que estaría dispuesta a todo para lo que desease. Y en este caso la separación de Po y Tigresa, para ella poder estar con Po.

En el cuarto de la pobre y dolida Tigresa, solo se oían sus lamentos de amor. Jamás había derramado una sola lagrima por un amor pasajero, seria que este amor era real, que no era un simple creación de su mente para hacerla sufrir.

Fuese lo que fuese, la pobre hembra estaba muy dolida, y solo podía sentir que su corazón se rompía poco a poco en mil y un pedazos de polvo, ella no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Po o a la princesa Ying. Pero no lo cumpliría, porque amaba tanto al panda que no podía pensar en lo seria de ella no hablaban un día o una semana, o por mucho más tiempo.

Debía saber que ocurrió, que era verdad. Pero ahora no, esa falla le dio un golpe tan duro que no podía ir a encarar a Po como si nada hubiese pasado; _no pareció que Po fuese capas de hacer eso_, se decía en forma de consuelo, _se supone que me ama, pero la suposición no arregla un corazón y una confianza rota. Como desearía no haber entrado en tú cuarto._

-Tigresa si tan solo supieras la verdad- le susurraba al aire de la pradera por la noche, sin saber que era observado por una extraña aparición- ¿Por qué nuestro amor nos hace sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué no solo dejar que pase y que el destino haga el resto? ¿Por qué?

-Por que el amor tiene un precio- dijo una voz que surgía de las sombras- Guerrero, el amor cuesta y muy caro.

Tigresa:

El que tus ojos no te dejen ver realmente la realidad que transcurre, no quiere decir que tu corazón esta roto.

Pero si en verdad lo amas, déjalo libre y si su corazón te pertenece un día volverá con tigo.

Con cariño, Grulla y Víbora.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no pensaba irme sin darles un pequeño avance de lo va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo:**

**En algún lugar muy oculto de la Zona Sur:**

**-Señor no podemos esperar más- le dijo un militar de la Zona Sur a su emperador- Si no atacamos ya, los del Norte no atacaran primero y saldremos bastante golpeados.**

**-Solo es cuestión de esperar a que den una pequeña señal de odio para poder atacarla- le contesto una voz prominente de las sombras- y destruir todas las esperanzas de vida que hayan, como mi hermano lo hizo en tiempos pasados…**

**-Si señor…**

**-En cuanto a ti hija…- le dijo dirigiéndose a una doncella que se encontraba arrodillada en señal de respeto- Has hecho bien al poner a la pequeña hija de mi hermano en su contra… Has hecho bien…**

**-Gracias padre…**

**…**

**Tun, tun, tun…. Bueno eso es todo por ahora realmente no debí haber contado tanto y a la vez tan poco xD. Espero que la duda le haga fruto, ¡Mbuahahahaha!**

**Los veré luego… Meowlody.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola…**

**Mayluz: Me castigaron por no hacer algo que mi madre me pidió xD, soy una mala hija, pero Purrs, mejor no te cuento. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi.**

**eduardoandres: Lo hare lo más rápido que pueda.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Me alegran tus pensamientos, para serte franca a mí también me encanto.**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hola, me alegra saber que te interesa la segunda parte, sigo trabajando en esa, la pienso sacar cuando este termine, y espero que eso tarde un largo rato.**

**Concluyendo: se imaginan lo injusto que es que me castigasen y a ella no… Yo si lo se D: y es deprimente enserio. Bueno no les seguiré contando ¡LO INJUSTA QUE MI MADRE! Porque jamás terminaría… Enserio… Y espero que lleguen a disfrutar de este capitulo, tanto como yo:**

**Capitulo 4: Venganza.**

-Majestad…- le dijo Po, con una reverencia, en señal de saludo- No lo oí llegar… Ha…

-Porque no desee que me escuchases- le dijo entre unas enormes carcajadas- Te noto decaído… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Problemas del corazón…

-Entiendo…- confeso- alguna vez habré sufrido por eso, pero todo mi dolor termino cuando conocí a la madre de Ying, la más bella que vi…

-Me alegro por que su dolor no haya durado mucho…- le contesto el guerrero, mientras el emperador se sentaba junto al gran Po.

-A mi también me alegra- le dijo el emperador, rodeando a Po con su brazo, por encima del hombro.

El pobre corazón de la felina no podía estar más hecho pedazos, al ver como Po y Ying estaban juntos, en su cuarto, fue como si alguien clavase una daga en su estomago. Su dolor no tenía comparación, y la pequeña Ying, rebosaba de satisfacción, jamás pensó que solamente tenía que hacer un alboroto en el cuarto de Po.

-Prometo que no volveré a dirigirle a Po la palabra- dijo Tigresa hablándole al aire- Pero yo se perfectamente que no lo cumpliré ni por un día… Ah… Po… ¿Por qué eres tan tonto? ¿Por qué no solo me dices la verdad y olvidamos todo? Víbora… como me haces falta…

-Tigresa…- le decía una sombra que provenía de la cercanía de su puerta- ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua?

-¿Yo? ¿Ingenua? ¿Segura que hablamos e la misma persona?

-Si, Tigresa- le dijo la voz dándose a notar frente a la luz, y era de esperar que era la pequeña Ying, queriendo jugar con los sentimientos de Tigresa- Eres la persona más ingenua e inocente que conozco ¿Por qué?

-Si tú lo dices debes conocer la razón- le contesto la felina, tratando de sonar como su antiguo maestro.

-No vas a decirme que estas así de infantil por Po- le contesto Ying, haciendo que Tigresa baje la mirada- ¿Es por el? ¡¿Cómo fui tan ciega?! ¿Lo amas enserio?

-No es tu problema…- le contesto ella, evadiendo sus preguntas.

-Si lo estas- le dijo Ying arqueando su ceja- Pues lo lamento porque Po es mío y de nadie más, espero haber sido clara con tigo, seria una pena que salieras lastimada por no hacerme caso…

-Vete de mi cuarto…

-Es mi palacio, por si no lo notaste- le dijo ella, señalando en forma de circulo toda ala propiedad del palacio- Así que si te quieres quedar aquí, te vas a comportar- le dijo autoritariamente mientras salía del cuarto de Tigresa.

-No quiero estar aquí- susurro entre diente.

-Lo se linda- le contesto mirándola a los ojos- Y también se porque no te has ido aun- dijo al irse del cuarto.

Ese dolor que ella sentía, era tan fuerte, tan horrible; que solamente alguien con pecado de muerte se merecería tal castigo. Pero todo romance tiene un precio y en este caso era la felicidad de los dos amantes, los cuales tenían el mismo pesar de dolor, era tan duro tan cruel pero a la vez tan bello y apacible. No era justo, ¿Por qué alguien como ella debía sufrir tanto pesar, en una sola noche?

-Señor disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Por qué la zona Norte y Sur se detestan tanto?- le pregunto Po, algo confundido.

-Escucha Po- le contesto Saiku- No es nada que un joven, como tú, deba tener en los oídos…

-Señor después de esta noche…- le dijo Po, muy decidido por lo que deseaba saber-… No hay nada tan malo que pueda herirme.

-Bueno…- le contesto el emperador- Todo se remonta a la época en la que yo y mis hermanos aun no conocimos el amor ni el odio…

**Flashback:**

Dos de los tres príncipes, aun viviendo en un mismo reino, jugaban al mahjong, mientras el tercero, el pequeño de los hermanos, disfrutaba de la bella tarde. Cuando Saiku, el hermano del medio, percibió la presencia de un individuo no invitado que los observaba muy plácidamente. Era una pequeña cerdita, llena de suciedad que logro llamar la atención del tercer príncipe que estaba gozando, de la vida con la realeza.

-¿Qué haces por aquí pequeña?- le pregunto Yuko, muy gentilmente ganándose la confianza de la joven- Puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a mis hermanos… si eso te preocupa y causa tú silencio.

-Gracias, mi señora- le contesto la cerdita- Me nombraron Bao, vivo muy lejos de aquí, en la zona Sur exactamente.

-¿Y por qué te has marchado de ese lugar?- le pregunto Shan, el hermano menor- He oído que mi futuro reino es muy dichoso y abundante, en comida y terreno… ¿Por qué se nota tristeza en tú mirar?

-Oh fiel rey…- le contesto la pequeña empezando a llorar por un dolor que molestaba a su alma- por favor señor tomadme, a mí y tu tierra prometida, como suyas… nuestra tierra no es lo que fue antes… ahora esta en ruinas y dolor… no queda nada, solo lamentos y melancolía de pesares.

-Pero ¿Quién ha sido capas de hacerlos sufrir tal desgracia?- les pregunto Saiku, más que indignado por la situación.

-Han sido unos crueles jabalíes- confeso la dama- dicen que la tierra es suya y creen tener el poder de gobernarla… todo fue bien por un tiempo… pero se han corrompido y han destruido lo una vez fue amor y paz…

-Tranquila hija del destino- le dijo Yuko, mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Y…-continuo- …Han estado abusando de las hembras vírgenes de esos lares, son crueles y despiadados… yo era la siguiente pero antes de ser llevada a mi trágico final… mi hermana me trajo aquí, sacrificando su vida, en busca de alguna alma piadosa…

-Pobre hija…- le interrumpió Saiku- Es indignante… Hermano- dijo volteando bruscamente a ver a Shan- Dame el permiso de ir a salvar tu tierra… para que así la tomes como tuya según lo acordado.

-No hermano…- le dijo Shan, muy decidido- Tendré que ir yo con tigo, si deseas pasar tiempo en esa batalla.

-Hermano…- le contesto Saiku con un gran abrazo a su hermano menor- Nos vamos Yuko… compórtate de buena manera…-le dijo mirándola de una menara algo picara.

-No lo dudes…- le contesto ella- Los extrañare, a ambos, hermanos.

Y sí ambos hermanos corrieron a una guerra interna que no duro más de tres años, los cuales fuero los más sangrientos y dolorosos que estos dos hermanos jamás vivieron. Las jóvenes muertas yacían por todos lados, las desdichadas madres lloraban junto a los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijas, y en el trono que, por derecho, era de Shan estaba el jabalí jefe, un despiadado hombre.

Esta cruel criatura fue muerta y quemada con el resto de los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en toda la zona del Sur, como era tradición en tiempos de guerra. Al vencer los hermanos victoriosos por su gran logro, esperaban ser aclamados y vitoreados, pero solo hallaron a Yuko en cama y enferma junto a un descarado macho de su especie, al ver al individuo fue Shan el que reacciono contra el, apuntando su espada contra el cuello del pavo real.

-¿Quién eres canalla?- le pregunto el príncipe más que furioso al ver la aparición ante sus ojos-¿Quién te ha concedido el derecho de dignarte a estar cerca del lecho de mi hermana?

-Yo se lo he dado- le contesto Yuko- Es mi fiel esposo… queridos hermanos… y no es enfermedad lo que padezco…

-¿Entonces que es?- le peguntaron ambos príncipes al unisonó, igualmente sorprendidos.

-Estoy teniendo al hijo de mi marido- le contesto Yuko, satisfaciendo la sed de saber de sus hermanos.

Al casarse Yuko, cada hermano debía de ir a su reino correspondiente, Shan no quiso ir sin antes cortejar a la bella Bao y pedir que sea suya, y así fue. Ambos hermanos fueron a sus reinos respectivos y la paz reino por china. Hasta que la emperatriz, de la zona Sur, debía dar a luz a los dos hijos del emperador.

Los cuales fueron causa de su muerte. El emperador devastado por la prematura muerte de su esposa e hijo menor, no tuvo mejor idea que culpar a su hermano mayor, desterrándolo de su reino permanentemente. Y así causando el odio que se sentía en el reino Medio, por causa de estos dos hermanos…

**Fin del Flashback.**

-…Y es por eso, Po…- le decía Saiku-… Que yo y mi hermano nos odiamos tanto…

-¿Pero?- le pregunto extrañado Po- ¿Por qué deben hacer sufrir a los otros por su dolor?

-Porque no es algo que uno elija, Po- contesto apenado, mientras surgía el amanecer, en el horizonte- No es algo que este bajo mi poder…

-Lo comprendo…- le contesto Po, admirando la bella vista.

-No creo que comprendas- le dijo Saiku, junto a él.

-Aunque no lo crea, lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Claro Po… Mejor ¿Por qué no disfrutamos del amanecer?

-Me leyó la mente- le contesto Po, mientras ambos contemplaban la bella escena, como si todo estuviese en paz.

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar muy oculto de la Zona Sur:**

Una gran reunión se realizaba con muchas personas, que parecían importantes para el emperador, a su alrededor. Cuando un credo de una elevada edad les habla:

-Mi lord- le dijo- hace unas pocas horas nos ha llegado la contestación de la princesa, hija de su hermano.

-Léemela- le ordeno.

-Si mi señor- le contesto muy sumiso- Dice que el guerrero dragón es un oso y que no estará de su lado para la guerra…

-¿Entonces estará de nuestro lado?- le interrumpió el emperador.

-No señor- le contesto el vasallo, aplastando las esperanzas del monarca- dice aquí que no se pondrá del lado de nadie y que debemos desistir el atraso del ataque de inmediato…

-¡NO!- le grito con autoridad- ¡Seguiremos como lo habíamos planeado desde el principio! ¿He sido claro?

-Si señor- le contestaron todos los que parecían unos simples representantes.

-Pero, señor no podemos esperar más- le dijo un militar de la Zona Sur a su emperador- Si no los atacamos ya, los del Norte no atacaran primero y saldremos bastante golpeados, sus ejercito son mayores que los nuestros.

-Solo es cuestión de esperar a que den una pequeña señal de odio para poder atacarla- le contesto una voz prominente de las sombras- y destruir toda esperanza de vida como mi hermano lo hizo en tiempos pasados… ¿Me di a entender soldado?

-Si señor…

-En cuanto a ti hija…- le dijo dirigiéndose a una doncella que se encontraba arrodillada en señal de respeto- Has hecho bien al poner a la pequeña hija de mi hermano en su contra, durante el consejo… Has hecho bien…

-Gracias padre…- le dijo la princesa Mei, esposa del hermano de Ying- Me alegra que te satisfagan los resultados de mi misión.

-Y tú, el gran esposo de mi hermosa hijo que logro que todo esto sea posible- le dijo Shan dirigiéndose a Shinyu, el hermano de Ying- ¿Qué habríamos sido de no tenerte de nuestro lado?

-Usted sabe bien que habrían sido- le contesto impertinente- recuerde mis condiciones…

-No las olvidara amor- le dijo Mei tratando de evadir el tema.

-Paciencia hijo mío- le contesto el emperador- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos obtengamos la venganza que merecemos.

-Si mi señor- le contesto Shinyu, con una reverencia.

-Pueden retirarse- les dijo el emperador a sus súbditos.

Tigresa:

Debes creer que el dolor no es más que una ilusión, que la envidia crea para causarte pesar en el alma. Di la verdad de tus pensares y todo estará arreglado.

No olvides que la verdad y el amor siempre tendrán un alto precio.

Con cariño, Grulla y Víbora.

**Continuara…**

**Antes de dejarlos espero que me hayan perdonado por sacar tan… tarde la otra vez. Como dije antes mis padres me castigaron y Purrs no hizo nada al respecto.**

**Tratare de seguir sus consejos, hacer más largos mis capítulos, ser más descriptiva (como die Purrs) y de, claro, sacar lo más pronto posible mis capítulos, pero al igual que Purrsephone tengo otras cosas aparte del estudio y mis actividades… de joda.**

**Los quiero y veré luego… **

**Meowlody.**

**PD.: Si les digo que escuchare las ideas que me den… es porque enserio escuchare y aplicare TODAS las ideas que me den para mi fic xD.**

**PD.2: Dejen sus reviews y comentarios positivos xD, se me olvido poner antes ha, ha… Y Purrs me dijo que dejar tantas posdatas es tonto. A mi me gusta, es divertido.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola…**

**Mayluz: Haré lo que pueda May, te prometo hacer lo más rápido y desde el siguiente capi ya va haber más romance. Prometido.**

**Guest: Adoro tus consejos amiga, y ¿Por qué cambiaste de usuario tan de repente?**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Gracias… xD, un secreto entre escritores: soy fan de tú historia. **

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Amiga, cuando sea el momento Tigresa le dirá todo a Po, te lo aseguro, por ahora no puede. Dentro de dos o tres capis más seguramente se lo dirá, te lo prometo.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: ¡HOLA! Cuanto tiempo xD. Me alegra que sigas la historia, te aseguro que Ying no estara mucho más tiempo molestando a Po y Tigresa xD.**

**Concluyendo: Adore este capi, y espero que ustedes lo amen tanto como yo. Y antes de comenzar en este capi le aviso que no pondré la notita, de Grulla y Víbora para Tigresa, porque es solo una primera parte, en la segunda parte la pondré.**

**Espero lo disfruten al igual que Purrsephone y yo:**

**Capitulo 5: Amores asesinos P1.**

-No puedo creer que fueras tan impertinente, frente a mi padre- le regaño Mei a su marido- Shinyu ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Solo quiero mantenerte a ti y mi familia lejos de esto- le confeso apenado.

-Ya amor- le contesto Mei, intentando animarlo- Nuestros hijos vivirán en paz, lo prometo…

-Se que lo cumplirás.

-Espero que sepas que mi padre no parara esta matanza- le dijo- No hasta que tú padre este muerto, y vengar a mi madre y hermano, pero todos sabemos que tú padre no los mato.

-Yo ya no se que creer de él.

-Amor, no te preocupes por eso- le rogo la desanimada mujer- Sabes que me afectan a mi también…

-Lo se, lo se…

-Tengo miedo Shinyu…

-Yo también… Pero pronto acabaran todos nuestros sufrimientos, te lo prometo, y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para conseguirlo.

-Lo se… Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-No te debes preocupar, podrías herir al bebé.

-No me digas cosas que ya se.

**Regresando a la Zona Norte:**

El bello amanecer relucía en la penumbra del dolor, los enamorados lloraban por el afecto del otro, sin saber que ambos pensares eran mutuos. Pero gracias a los crueles caprichos de la princesa, ninguno podía pasar tiempo con alguno de los dos y muchos menos decir sus pensamientos de amor el uno al otro.

Tigresa se estaba dando un baño cuando recordó la hermosa noche anterior en la que se dio el primer y ultimo beso que marco su amor, por Po, desde esa noche ella entendió porque todos buscaban el amor, por la simple razón de que amar era la acción más bella que jamás experimento.

Al término de su ritual de limpieza, resbalo con el agua, que yacía en el piso que se, y para socorrerla su amante, Po, estaba ahí. Reaccionado lo más rápido que sus reflejos se lo dejaron, quedando frente a frente con la bella felina, como la noche anterior, estaban a pocos milímetros del rostro ajeno.

-Casi…

-Por un pelo- le contesto ella.

-Te ves muy bonita.

-Gra… gra… gracias Po- le tartamudeo la felina con las mejillas al tope de sangre, lo que causaba que viese mucho más atractiva a los ojos de Po- Tú también.

-No me mientas.

-No miento.

-Solo estoy jugando con tigo- le dijo Po, entre muchas carcajadas- Ha, ha, ha…- las cuales cesaron cuando el panda noto que sostenía el cuerpo desnudo de su amada hembra, en consecuencia su cara se lleno del bello color carmesí de los ojos de Tigresa- Ha…

-Tengo que ir a vestirme… ha, ha…

-si será mejor eso…

-Te veré luego, Po- le dijo muy coquetamente, mientras pasaba su cola por la nariz de Po, algo que amaba de ella- Entrenare después de desayunar, puedes venir con migo… si quieres.

-Claaarooo…

Al salir Tigresa de las duchas, se podía escuchar a lo lejos, los festejos del enamorado Guerrero. _¡LA AMO!_, Gritaba en su interior, _¡TE AMO TIGRESA! ¡ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

-Oh rayos- pensaba en voz alta- Le dije a Ying que iría con ella al pueblo, pero debo entrenar con Tigresa, saldré con Ying en la tarde y todo arreglado. Si eso funcionara bien…

Al salir él de lo baños, Po, empezó a buscar a Ying para poder avisarle el cambio de planes y justase encontró con ella, que se dirigía a su alcoba. Que casualmente lo estaba buscando, a él también:

-¡PO!- le grito- Te he buscado por todos lados ¿Quieres tomar té antes de ir al pueblo? Yo si quiero tomar el té antes de ir al pueblo, pero si no quieres no iremos ¿Quieres?

- Lo lamento, Ying- le contesto Po, arruinando todos los planes de la pequeña princesa- Me encantaría pero le prometí a Tigresa que entrenaría con ella hoy por la mañana ¿Qué te parece si heces lo del pueblo tú sola, y tú y yo tomamos té por la tarde?

-Claro… no importa iré yo sola- le contesto Ying algo alterada- Por la tarde el té, sin falta. En serio, Po...

-Eres la mejor- le dijo Po, con un gran abrazo- ¿Lo sabias?

-Lo se, te quiero Po.

-Ying, no te pases de la raya.

-No lo hice, te veré luego- le contesto luego de besarle la mejilla. Para después dirigirse al pueblo, donde se debía encontrar con un mensajero, de la Zona Sur, al cual debía darle una carta muy importante que daba unas ordenes muy específicas:

_Daré esta noche el golpe, te guste o no, hoy matare a mi madre y padre._

_La muerte de mis padres será solo el comienzo, me reportare concluida la tortuosa muerte de mis padres._

_Para poder dar inicio a la guerra, le echaremos toda la culpa a tú guerrero que pasara por aquí en esta fúnebre noche._

_La princesa Ying._

El desayuno paso, con normalidad, y a la hora dicha, Ying fue al pueblo para darle a su tío la alerta de su malvado plan. En cuanto a Po y Tigresa, fueron a entrenar según lo planeado; primero: tendrían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para probarse el uno al otro, y segundo: practicarían un poco de meditación, para relajar los músculos antes de ortos combate.

-Te has oxidado- le dijo Po, evitando una patada de Tigresa y lanzando un puñetazo que ella consiguió esquivar al igual que él.

-¿Yo?…- le pregunto antes de desaparecer del campo visual de Po y volver a aparecer a sus espaldas, solo para un codazo sumándole una patada en el estomago y dos puñetazos que tiraron a Po al suelo, para ganar el combate.

-¡Hiciste trampa!- le grito Po, pareciendo un pequeño y quejumbroso niño que acababa de romper sus juguete favoritos- Me distrajiste con… todo tu ser…

-Ósea que…- le dijo haciéndose la tonta para molestar a Po, lo cual era divertido para ella, pero para los demás era bastante molesto-… ¿Fue por mi culpa que perdiste?

-Yo no dije eso- contesto evadiendo su mirada de: "no mientas Po".

-Pero lo pensaste- le contesto, aproximándose a su peludo y sudoroso rostro, hasta quedar a muy pocos milímetros de sus labios, causando que a Po se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza- Por las dudas que me quedan ¿Te sigo distrayendo?

-Hemm…- dijo tratando de evitar su pregunta, lo cual fue un tanto efectivo pero a la vez muy molesto- ¿Se antoja un poco de agua? A mi si, iré a traerla.

-Si por favor…- le contesto mientras Po, volvía corriendo con una jarra de agua y dos vasos, uno para cada uno- Gracias Po…

-De nada- le dijo antes de servirle el agua a ella y para si, y para tomarla lo más rápido que consiguió para evitar todo tipo de conversación que pudieran hacerlo sentir incomodo.

-Me gusta estar con tigo Po- le confeso, recostarse en su regazo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida- Te quiero- susurro antes de cerrar del todo sus ojos.

-A mi también me gusta...

Ying su encontraba frente al mensajero, dudando el darle la carta, dudaba el tener que matar a sus padres. Pero se lo merecían, el emperador ni siquiera era su padre, ella era el residuo del amorío de su madre y el jardinero y en cuanto a su madre, ella era solamente una maldita zorra que manipulo al emperador de su clan. Y aun así seguía dudando, el si era lo correcto o no.

-Vamos princesa, no tengo todo el día- le dijo el mensajero a Ying- Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Ya solo un momento- le contesto, _será que es correcto_, pensaba Ying,_ ¡SI! Es lo correcto, él no es mi padre y ella no merece ser mi madre. Daré muerte y final a sus crueles vidas llenas de pecado de sangre_- ¡Tómela! Antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

-Si mi señora- le contesto el mensajero antes de ir a su zona natal- El señor Shan le contestara, dentro de tres días, si lo llega a ver necesario.

-Gracias fiel sirviente ¿Y la sagrada daga de mi padre?

-Tal como la ordeno…- le contesto, dando a notar un pequeño pero a la vez peculiar cuchillo que llevaba en si tres símbolos en caracteres chinos que significaban: paz, batalla y amor- la tenia mi amo entre sus armas, este acto me podría costar la cabeza…

-Ten tú pago y vete- le contesto, y viendo al ave irse del lugar se dio cuenta de que todo su plan apenas daba los frutos deseados.

Su malévolo plan, contra China, solo empezaba a funcionar, primero debía matar a sus padres y luego al hermano de su padre, para poder reinar toda China con mano de acero y crueldad, tal y como su padre lo hizo o como deseo hacer.

-Si majestad... Gracias...

-Solo me queda por hacer que ocurra la muerte y luego... ¡TODA CHINA SERA MÍA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Continuara…**

***O* que suspenso… Aunque técnicamente se perfectamente que va a pasar… ¡MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y no les diré nada… a menos a que lo pidan, claro.**

**Bueno, gracias por sus anteriores reviews. Y dejen sus reviews y comentarios positivos, y si hace falta los malos también. Espero que no sean necesarios los malos.**

**Los quiero y veré luego…**

**Meowlody.**

**PD.: ¿Quién diría que Ying terminaría siendo la mala del cuento? xD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola…**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: ¿En serio no notaste que Ying era la mala? Mi parte favorita de ese capi también es esa xD. Y prometo sacar los capis mucho más rápido.**

**Shanya and ty-rex: Me encanta que te guste mi historia :D. Y ese pequeño momento iba dedicado a la gente que se gusta de sus amigos...**

**FanKFPLOL: Voy a tratar de hacerlos más largos y no te preocupes dentro de poco voy a hacer más momentos Po y Tigresa bye**

**Fanático z: Me alegra tú opinión, y Purrs ya me lo ha dicho demasiadas veces. No te podes imaginar lo molesto que es, pero la familia es así o los amigos casi familia, por que si no viste nuestra Biografía o las actualizaciones de Purrs.**

**Ella y yo no somos hermanas realmente, solo mejores amigas y yo soy seis meses mayor que ella xD. Ella es una bebita de su mamá, hahahahaha. Y te prometo que sacare lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Mayluz: ¿No era muy obvio ya? He he. Gracias por tus grandes consejos, adoro tenerte de mi lado esta vuelta xD, hare lo que este a mi alcance para cumplir con tus deseos.**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: No es por nada de lo dijo, es que su mamá, perdón por la palabra, es una verdadera zorra. Y su papá es un idiota que le odia a ella y sus otros dos hijos xD. Así esta no es la clásica familia modelo que digamos.**

**Al final del capi te pondré tú avance del capitulo 7 y espero que te sea agradable.**

**Concluyendo: Saque lo más rápido y me tome el mayor tiempo que pude, sin hacerlos esperar tanto. Espero disfruten del capi, y de parte de Purrs un gran saludo y como les prometí este capi estará lleno de partecitas románticas, especialmente hechas para esos fans a los que les gustan mis momentos románticos xD.**

**Ahora que ya dije todo lo que tenía en la garganta, que empiece el capi:**

**Capitulo 6: Amores asesinos P2.**

-Tigresa…- le susurraba al oído, aprovechando que ella, estando exhausta se quedo dormida, o eso hacia parecer- No te imaginas cuanto te amo…-_Si lo se_, le contestaba mentalmente, _Porque yo también te amo muchísimo…_

-¿Qué…?- pregunto fingiendo despertar recién- ¿Qué dijiste Po?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Po?

-Solamente… decía…

-¿Tenia que ver con migo?

-Solo un poco…

-Puedes decirme… O no confías en mí

-Si confió- dijo- Es solo que… no es algo fácil de decir…

-Dilo, no me reiré lo prometo- le contesto, dibujando una cruz en su pecho, con su mano izquierda y con la otra hacia arriba.

-Es que…- contesto tartamudeando- Yo… yo… te… a…

-¡LO SABIA!- grito antes de saltar encima del panda solamente para colmarlo de besos- Yo también te amo, Po- le confeso al terminar de besarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- peguntaba como tonto- ¿Desde cuando?

-Siempre- le dijo, contestando a todas sus preguntas- jamás lo note, pero siento que mi lugar esta a tú lado y que el destino nos creo solamente para estar juntos…

-Tigresa…- dijo antes de darle un bello y apasionado beso para sellar su verdadero y duradero amor.

* * *

La tarde avanzaba rápidamente y los deseos de sangre de la princesa aumentaban conforme a cuanto pasaba la hora. Sus ansias eran tan grandes que no podía esperar a que marcasen las primeras horas de la noche para poder hacer correr la sangre de sus padres.

El guerrero destinado para el malvado plan era el general que estuvo en la reunión anterior de la Zona Sur. El mismo tenía la tarea de llevar las provisiones que la Flia. de los Osos, debía darle para que entregase a los trabajadores de su Zona. Lo que este general no sabía, era que seria incriminado en una terrible muerte que trascurriría en esa tenebrosa noche.

La pequeña y malvada princesa tramaba más de un solo plan malvado. Su segundo cometido era, después de matar a sus padres, destruir a su competencia, en otras palabras si Po no la quería a ella, Tigresa moriría por mano de la daga real.

* * *

-¿Se te antoja algo de comer?- le pregunto Po, a su amada Tigresa.

-Si por favor- contesto ella, dándose un beso de nariz- ¿Por qué no vamos por unos fideos?

-Que gran idea- le contesto entusiasmado- Vamos al restaurante de pa… Lo olvide no estamos en el Valle, extraño nuestra casa.

-Yo también, deben tener buenos fideos aquí también- dijo, para animarlo un poco- Busquemos algún restaurante que te agrade.

Recorrieron todo el pueblo de la Familia de los Osos y no había ningún establecimiento que le agradara a Po. O era muy grande, o muy pequeño, y debes en cuando se sentaba u olfateaba el lugar para saber la calidad de los fideos.

Y cuando la hora fue muy avanzada debía de volver, para que Po cumpliera su promesa, y para que Tigresa le preparase una cena especial por haber descubierto su amor mutuo. Y no era muy práctico que ella cocinase, toda su vida comió tofu y las galletas de Mono, que podría saber de cocina.

-Tigresa… Si no quieres…- decía intentando de convencerla de algo que seria casi imposible de conseguir-… Yo puedo cocinar la cena al volver de mi cita con Ying…

-No es una cita, tienes novia, que no se te olvide- contesto, indignada por las palabras de Po- Yo hare la cena mientras tú vas y tomas un rico té con una gran y amable princesa…

-¿Hablamos de la misma Ying? ¿Verdad?…

-¡Po!…- grito ella en un tono medio bajo-… ¿Cómo esperas que no me sienta celosa de ella, si lo único que me dice es que ella te ama y no te deja solo? ¿Cómo quieres que deje a mi novio ir a una "cita" con una come caras?

-No exageres- le dijo contestando a la mayoría sus preguntas, y ella solo le contesto con una gran mueca y una ceja muy arqueada- Bueno… bueno, has lo que quieras y yo iré con Ying, solo para darle el gusto ¿Bien?

-Perfecto- contesto ella, con un abrazo y un bezo en la mejilla que luego, por culpa de pícaro panda, fue a algo más intenso- Te veré en la noche- dijo al terminar de ser besada por su amado panda.

-Lamento tener que irme tan pronto…

-No importa…

* * *

Ying se encontraba en la sala real en la que tomarían unas pequeñas tazas de té. Ella se gasto todo su tiempo libre decorando el salón en el que ellos pasarían la tarde que, Ying deseaba, que fuese la más romántica que jamás vivió.

Para su desgracia, Po, era demasiado correcto y no dejaba guiar por sus instintos animales. Lo único que rogaba en sus adentros era que sus inquilinos no supieran los sentimientos del otro, en caso contrario todos sus planes deberían de cambiar.

-¡Hola Ying!- grito Po, a lo lejos.

-Hola…- contesto- ¿Listo para tomar un poco de té?

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Po, tratando de evitar cualquier momento incomodo que la princesa le hiciera sentir- ¿Tendrán de jazmín?

-Si quieres de ese sabor de té, lo tendrán- contesto- Recuerda que estas con una princesa.

-Se me había olvidado…

-No lo dudo ni un segundo- contesto, algo desconcentrada y aun indecisa- ¿Te ves muy diferente a esta mañana? ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Qué? ¡NADA! Nada...- contesto distraído- Nada de nada...

-Mientes...

-¡ESO!... Es muy cierto...

-¿Qué paso?

-No te lo puedo decir, perdón.

-¿Estas así por culpa de esa Tigresa? ¿Verdad?

-No te refieras a ella, de ese modo...

-Ya se lo que te pasa...

-¿Me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿De qué hablábamos?

-Tigresa te dijo que soy mala y ahora estas de su lado ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué crees que...? Si tienes toda la razón Ying...

-Lo sabia y se también que me quieres a mi, y no a ella.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

-Mira Po, por el bien de tú amada Tigresita, vas a quererme y mucho...

-¿Y por qué debería? No seria correcto, además ¿Qué harás mandar a alguien a que la mate?

-No, aun mejor, la matare yo con mis propias manos. Y luego te llevare su cabeza como regalo y muestra de mi verdadero amor- dijo Ying, con una gran y maléfica sonrisa en su rostro- Y luego de que me declares tú amor beberemos su sangre, para sellar nuestros sentimientos eternos...

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

-Puedo y lo hare- contesto Ying, mientras iba a su cuarto a esperar la noche- No impedirás que la mate, y no es su sangre la corre por el piso, será la tuya...

-Oh rayos, ¿Por qué rayos le di tanta información?

* * *

Tigresa se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo la cena, para probarle a Po que aunque no haya comido comida muy buena en su vida podía prepararla muy bien. Po en cambio tenía pensado decírselos a los policías de la Zona pero que harían contra la "princesa" de su gran Zona, seria un acto de traición.

-A Po le van a encantar esto fideos... O lo que sean estas cosas...- se decía Tigresa, en vos alta, al ver su gran logro- Espero sepan a comida al menos- dijo antes de probarlos, y al probar sus fideos, su reacción al sabor fue la esperada- ¡ICUK! ¡QUE ASCO! ¿Y tú te haces llamar comida?- le pregunto a su plato de "fideos".

-¡TIGRESA!- gritaba Po, a lo lejos, rogando por que Ying no hubiese hecho lo que tenía planeado- ¡TIGRESA!

-Hola Po- contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Se te antojan mis fideos?- le pregunto mostrándole el plato con la sustancia verde y viscosa a la que ella llamaba "fideos"- Están buenos...

-¿Esos son fideos?- pregunto asombrado- Yo te mostrare lo que son fideos...

-Ah, no, señor... No lo harás...

-Pero, tú... yo quiero ¿Por qué no me dejas cocinar?

-Porque HOY me toca a mi cocinar... y comeremos lo que cocine...

-Si no nos come primero...

-¡OYE! ¡No son tan malos!

-Si lo son...- le dijo, después de lanzarle un poco de la comida en la cara- ¿Lo ves?

-No debiste hacer eso...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto- contesto, devolviéndole lo que el empezó.

-Ohoho, esto es guerra preciosa- dijo, antes de tirarle otro poco de la cosa verde y viscosa en el rostro- Y yo voy ganando...

-Es un desperdicio, usar para esto mis fideos- dijo ella, después de darle otro poco del platillo a él- Pero no lo es si lo haces así...

-¿Así?

-No de esta forma...

-Y ¿Así esta bien?- le pregunto antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

-No exactamente pero bueno- contesto cuando la soltó, solamente para besarlo otra vez.

Tigresa y Po:

La alegría es pasajera, pero el amor dura mucho tiempo, aunque el mal lo trate de romper.

Si no lo olvidan, su vida será afortunada y dichosa…

Con mucho cariño, Grulla y Víbora.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno como te prometí Renesmee, aquí te traigo tú avance:**

**La tenebrosa y oscura noche se desprendía sobre toda China, esperando que el tenebroso plan de la maldad surgiera de entre las sombras. En el lecho de los emperadores surgió una sombra alta y erguida.**

**Y apuñalando al emperador con una daga blanca lo dio por muerto. Se dirigió para ir tras la emperatriz, y al ver que emperador todo ensangrentado y moribundo veía como mataba a su amada, lanzo en un tiro certero y con puntería, justo en su pecho el cual le dio muerte.**

**-Descansa bien padre, pues nunca más volverás a despertar- decía la sombra dirigiéndose al cuerpo sin vida de Saiku.**

**-¿Ying, hija? ¿Por qué no quieres dar muerte? ¿Es por qué tú padre fue cruel los últimos días con tigo? El no lo merecía…**

**-¡EL NO ES MI PADRE! ¡Y SE MERECE EL CASTIGO MÁS GRANDE QUE EL INFIERNO LE PUEDA DAR! ¡MI PADRE ES EL MALDITO TRABAJADOR DE LOS JARDINES!**

**-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?**

**-¿Me das por tanta?- pregunto a su madre, antes de cortarle el cuello de un golpe muy sangriento- Lo he averiguado sola…**

**-Recuerda, hija, tú padre y yo siempre te amamos- le dijo con su ultimo aliento, y tratando de tomar la mano de Ying murió lo que quedaba, de la familia real, de la Zona Norte de China.**

**-Este olor a sangre inocente, me encanta tanto, es embriagante - se dijo a si misma oliendo la daga, de su padre, que aun tenia las manchas de su crimen- Y ahora voy por ti, Tigresa…**

**M: *O* Adoro mis capis, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi…**

**P: Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar…? ¡NO ME DEJES EN ESTE SUSPENSO!**

**M: ¿Cuál suspenso? Vos me dijiste que lo termine así, que iba a estar bien…**

**P: Ouw… Pequeño gran detalle…**

**M: Hay Dios mío…**

**P: ¿Perdón? ¿Crees que merezco un: "****_Hay Dios mío…_****"?**

**M: Solo un poco…**

**P: Sos un PERRA **

**M: TT-TT Me ofendiste de verdad…**

**P: ¿En serio?**

**M: Noo…**

**P: Gatita mimada…**

**M: ¿Cómo me llamaste?**

**P: ¡ADIÓS FANS!**

**M: ¡NO TE VAS A ZAFAR DE ESTO PURRSEPHONE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola…**

**Para empezar me disculpa por sacar tan tarde ambos capis, y como ya terminé este, lo quise sacar antes con el numero 6. En forma de regalo.**

**Y también les aviso que este capitulo no es apto para todo publico, me salió demasiado denso, y lamento si a alguno no le gusta o no le parece muy exagerado me avisan y veré de hacer lo que pueda en los siguientes.**

**Concluyendo: mis padres me castigaron de nuevo, y por eso no saque antes el capitulo 6, y la computadora de mi casa no contiene internet. Entonces solo puedo ir a la casa de Purrs o a un ciber, y el maldito ciber no lee el tipo de Word (maldita la tecnología) así que lamento de todo corazón el haberlos hecho esperar tanto…**

**Sin nada más que decir, le doy comienzo al capi:**

**Capitulo 7: El olor de la sangre.**

La felicidad de Po y Tigresa era inmensa, y por precaución por las crueles palabras de Ying, le pidió a su amada el poder dormir con ella. Ella, en cambio a las expectativas de Po, lo rechazo.

-Es muy pronto- dijo- No me sentiría muy cómoda con eso…

-Esta bien… pero la siguiente espero un si…

-Deberé pensarlo muy seria mente…

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y los temores de Po también, la princesa se dirigía al cuarto de sus padres, cuando sintió el pequeño temor del arrepentimiento y el dolor. Pero solo era un espejismo de sus tontas emociones, la realidad era otra y debía de hacer su cometido.

No era el temor a la muerte lo que alertaba a Po, sino lo que Ying pudiera hacerle a la pobre de Tigresa antes de darle el golpe final. En otras palabras a lo que temía era al ver la sangre de Tigresa derramada por el piso del palacio.

* * *

La tenebrosa y oscura noche se desprendía sobre toda China, esperando que el tenebroso plan de la maldad surgiera de entre las sombras. En el lecho de los emperadores surgió una sombra alta y erguida.

Y apuñalando al emperador con una daga blanca lo dio por muerto. Se dirigió para ir tras la emperatriz, y al ver que emperador todo ensangrentado y moribundo veía como mataba a su amada, lanzo en un tiro certero y con puntería, justo en su pecho el cual le dio muerte.

-Descansa bien padre, pues nunca más volverás a despertar- decía la sombra dirigiéndose al cuerpo sin vida de Saiku.

-¿Ying, hija? ¿Por qué no quieres dar muerte? ¿Es por qué tú padre fue cruel los últimos días con tigo? El no lo merecía…

-¡EL NO ES MI PADRE! ¡Y SE MERECE EL CASTIGO MÁS GRANDE QUE EL INFIERNO LE PUEDA DAR! ¡MI PADRE ES EL MALDITO TRABAJADOR DE LOS JARDINES!

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Me das por tonta?- pregunto a su madre, antes de cortarle el cuello de un golpe muy sangriento- Lo he averiguado sola…

-Recuerda, hija…- le dijo con su último aliento-… tú padre y yo siempre te amamos- y tratando de tomar la mano de Ying murió lo que quedaba, de la familia real, de la Zona Norte de China.

-Este olor a sangre inocente, me encanta tanto, es embriagante- se dijo a si misma relamiendo el aroma de la sangre la daga, de su padre, que aun tenia las manchas de su crimen- Y ahora voy por la tuya, Tigresa…

* * *

En la mente de Tigresa:

-Tigresa…- decía una voz que se acercaba a la felina envuelta por una sombra de humo- ¿Tienes miedo a la muerte? ¿O a la oscuridad?

-¡NO LE TEMO A NADA!- gritaba al aire- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIR A QUE LE TEMO Y QUE NO?!

-Me creo tu mayor temor…- dijo la voz, saliendo de su disfraz- La maldad pura, que terminara por llevarse a Po…

-¡YING!- contesto exaltada, sin darse cuenta que el peligro era real y no un sueño- ¡AUXILIO! ¡PO!

-Nadie oye a los muertos…

-¡Nooooooooo!

Saliendo de la mente de Tigresa.

El peligro era mayor de lo que pensó, una gran y carmesí daga, estaba demasiado cerca de su garganta. Ying tenía en su rostro la sangre de sus padres y estaba a dos segundos de tener la de la felina por todos lados. Su mirada había cambiado y ya no era la misma, la maldad y sed de sangre la corrompieron. Transformándola en una maquina asesina bien aceitada.

-¿Lista para morir?- pregunto Ying, acercando mucho más el cuchillo a la garganta de Tigresa- ¡Yo estoy lista para matarte! ¡Y al fin probar tú sangre!

-¡PO!- gritaba la felina, en un intento por zafarse de su agarre- ¡AYUDA!

-Nadie te va poder ayudar- contesto- Tú querido panda esta sedado y si no te mato a ti, lo matare a él frente a ti, y luego cortare tú cabeza.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!

-¡POR TÚ CULPA TUBE QUE HACER COSAS HORRIBLES!- le gritaba, tratando de apuñalarla, sin que resultaran sus esfuerzos- ¡AHORA ME TOCA VENGARME POR TODO MI DOLOR!- volvió a gritar Ying, mientras trataba otra vez, pero en este intento solo le causo una herida menor a Tigresa, pero igual de efectiva y sangrante.

-Claro que no- dijo Po, apareciendo atrás de ella, y dándole un zoque en su cabeza que la dejo un buen tiempo noqueada- ¿Te hizo daño?

-Nada grabe- contesto tomando su antebrazo derecho, que empezó a sangrar mucho más que cuando se causo la herida- Auch… Duele en serio- le dijo a Po, mirando su brazo que empezaba a ponerse de un extraño color morado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ying…- susurro Po- ¡¿Qué tenia la daga?!- pregunto en un tono elevado al cuerpo de Ying, que yacía algo adormilado en el piso de la alcoba de Tigresa- ¡¿QUÉ TENIA?!

-Coff… Veneno…- contesto algo dispersa y moribunda- Coff… de… cobra…

-Po, Ying esta sangrando- dijo Tigresa apuntando al dorso de la princesa- ¿Te apuñalaste tú misma?

-Al menos tengo la certeza de que no voy a sufrir tanto como tú- contesto Ying, mirando fijo a Tigresa, mientras empezaba a reírse como una loca- Hahahahahahahaahahaha… Coff… Y pobre del pandita Po… Coff… Una princesa se te ofreció y las rechazaste… Coff… Y ahora ya no podrás amar a NADIE.

-Hay que llevarla a una enfermería, rápido- dijo Po, tomando en brazos a Ying y subiendo a Tigresa en su espalda- Vamos…

-No llegaremos a tiempo…- decía Tigresa, mientras su bello pelaje naranja se iba volviendo gris por tenebroso beso de la muerte- Déjame… aquí… estarte bien… veré como llegar…

-No pienso dejarte- contesto Po, empezando a llorar encima del cuerpo de la princesa que estaba dormido a causa de la herida y el veneno que le causo su daga- No te dejare…

-Nunca fue tú decisión…- dijo, antes de saltar, para caer y ensuciar el piso de la ciudad, y dejar a Po corriendo con Ying- Te amo…- le dijo con lo que creyó que fue su último aliento.

-Yo también…- susurro Po, mirando a Tigresa morir- ¡UN DOCTOR! ¡SE MUERE LA PRINCESA!

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Se apuñalo con esto- contesto mostrando la daga llena de sangre roja y violeta- ¿Tiene esperanzas?

-No lo se, esa daga viene con un veneno muy fuerte- contesto.

-Esta bien, la dejare con ella- dijo Po- Yo debo traer a otro herido…

-Corra, si hay más de un herido debe traerlo rapido…- le contesto la enfermera-… o morira.

-Oh, no- dijo Po, saliendo del hospital del pueblo para ir a ver a Tigresa, y al llegar se lanzo al piso y tomo al cuerpo de su amada- ¡TIGRESA!- grito desesperado y lleno de lagrimas, al ver la condición de Tigresa, su pelaje estaba gris y el brazo que tenia la herida estaba violeta y verde de putrefacción por el veneno, y lleno de su sangre- No llegue muy tarde…

-¿Volviste por mi?

-¿Tigresa?…-contesto secando sus lagrimas-… Sigues con vida…

-No… Coff… te vas a… Coff… librar tan… Coff… fácil de mi…- le dijo, y luego de ser besada por su amado, y él la tomo en brazos y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital- Te amo, Po…

-Yo igual- contesto Po, con unas pocas lágrimas restantes, que no se quedaron solas, fueron acompañadas por el llanto de dolor de la felina- No gastes energía…

Llegaron demasiado tarde para curar heridas, pero muy pronto para sacar el veneno. Que suerte para ambos que en estos casos los milagros si existen, y mientras Tigresa era curada, Po, fue a ver a Ying que estaba en una cama vendada de la cintura para arriba.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Po- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡TE QUERÍA SOLO PARA MI!- contesto empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No siempre lo puedes tener todo…- contesto para ir y dejarla solitaria en su dolor-… Debes luchar por lo que quieres…

-¿Usted es la princesa Ying?- intervino un guardia del ejercito del difunto emperador.

-Si- contesto con un tono muy orgulloso- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-A usted y al emperador de la Zona Sur- contesto el militar- se los acusa de alta traición contra China.

-¿Quién me ha acusado?

-La princesa Mei y su esposo el príncipe Shinyu…

-Bastardos traidores…- susurro, con esa mirada que tenía al matar a sus padres- ¡NO SE ATREVA A TOCARME! ¡¿SABE QUIEN SOY?! SU PRINCESA…

-Según la princesa y nueva emperatriz, no lo es- contesto.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Po, confundido.

-¡QUIERE DECIR QUE MI MADRE ES UNA PUTA ZORRA QUE SE METIO CON OTRO HOMBRE PARA CONCEBIRME!- contesto Ying, furiosa de que sus planes no funcionaran, y mientras los guardias la esposaban, comenzó a reír como loca otra vez- Al menos pude beber la sangre de mis malditos padres… Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…

-Señorita, estas en muchos problemas- dijo una voz suave pero a la vez masculina que venia del fondo del hospital- ¿Qué pensabas al matar a mamá y papá? ¿Qué haciéndolo conseguirías ser reina? Serás la reina pero ¡DEPSUES DE PUDRIRTE EN LA PRISION MÁS FORTIFICADA DE CHINA!

-Pero hermano…- balbuceaba ella, confundida y a la vez arrepentida-… Me prometiste la corona si derramaba su sangre…

-¡No creí que lo harías!- grito Chi, acercándose lo suficiente como para le oliera los poros- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ACESINA Y MERECES LA MUERTE!

-¡NO ME DARAS LA MUERTE!- contesto ella, siguiendo su juego con los tonos altos- ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡SOY LA TIRANA ETERNA!

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- le volvió a gritar Chi, empezando a llorar y a recostarse a los pies de Ying- Pudiste tenerlo todo, pero lo dejaste todo por un capricho… Y ahora tendrás que morir…

-¡VAMOS MÁTATE! ¡SIEMPRE LO DESEASTE!

-Insolente niña- dijo el militar, al golpear a Ying en el rostro- ¿Cómo tienes el coraje para hablar así a tú emperador?

-¡HA! Este bastardo no es mi emperador- contesto Ying, escupiendo en el rostro de su hermano- Mátame, y tu familia vivirá en paz… por ahora.

La indignación de Chi, era tan grande que sentenció a ambos traidores a morir desmembrados el día que los condenados decidieran. El olor de la sangre le fascinaba tanto a Ying, que no podía aguantar para poder saborear la suya propia, así que pidió que su muerte fuera el día que los guerreros regresaran a su hogar de nacimiento.

-¿Le temes a la muerte, hermano?

-¿Por qué habría de temerle?

-Porque la muerte soy YO, en su viva imagen, tu querida hermana, el ángel del pueblo- contesto muy orgullosa- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES SIFRIR! ¿CREES QUE MAMÁ Y PAPÁ SUFRIERON? Solamente mira lo que le paso a mi verdadero padre y sabrás lo que es sufrir.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre desgraciado?

-Lo que le duele más a todo hombre…

-Eres una maldita arpía…

-También te amo, querido hermano- dijo Ying, con una mirada asesina y con esa cruel sonrisa que tenia en su rostro al saborear la muerte- Te juro que aunque muerta, TE HARE SUFRIR, desearas una muerte lenta y dolorosa después de lo que YO te hare…

-Llévenla al calabazo y preparen al segundo traidor- dijo Chi, temeroso de las palabras de su hermana, y al salir, Ying, con los guardias se dirigió a Po- Lamento que les haya causado tanto dolor…

-No se preocupe, majestad, todo ira bien de ahora en adelante…

-Eso espero… eso espero…

Tigresa y Po:

El dolor causado por la espada dura, pero no para siempre.

Todos esperamos su retorno certero. (Incluyendo Mono y Mantis)…

Con amor, Grulla y Víbora.

**Continuara…**

**P: Por Dios…**

**M: ¿Te gusto?**

**P: ESOO ESTUBO DDEEEENSOO. Esa es la mente que me gusta en una persona…**

**M: Gracias… Me sale natural xD…**

**P: No te vallas a entusiasmar.**

**M: Ok.**

**P: Dejen sus reviews y…**

**M: …Cometarios positivos y si no les gusta no se para que coños leen…**

**P: …Claro…**

**M: ¿En serio?**

**P: NO.**

**M: Ouw… Bueno los veré luego, y esta conversación de Meow y Purrs…**

**P: Es traída a ustedes gracias y para Mayluz…**

**M: Los quiero… Adiós…**

**P: Los veo en mi fic…**


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Holas! Hoy estoy más que feliz, por fin no me castigaron, (HOU YEA :) pero igual me tarde con el capi, perdón…**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: No te adelanto nada, pero aunque muerta este, va a seguir siendo un odioso demonio.**

**DannyNK: Me gusta tu opinión, espero que haya sido algo positivo.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Tenedme envidia, MBUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA, no mentira xD**

**Eduardoandres: Actualice**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Me saca una gran sonrisa que te haya gustado :D.**

**Vulkaskull: Hahaha, aquí esta el capi, pero suelta al hombre rojo y barbon primero...**

** : Cosas sorprendentes xD.**

**FanKFPLOL: ¡Yei! Me encanta que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Mayluz: Soy muy malita xD, no puedo creer que vas a sacar un fic, quiero leerlo *(muerde sus uñas por la ansiedad)* muero de ganas por saber de que va a tratar. Te juro que te voy a amar y me caso con tigo si me pasas un adelanto (solo bromeo tengo novio).**

**Concluyendo: Soy una buena hija, pero soy una rebelde xD. Espero les guste el capi, Ah… Este también salió demasiado denso.**

**P: "PPPSSSS Rebelde. Si claro"**

**No es apto para todo publico, así le suplico que si están comiendo o tienen un estomago sensible, dejen de leer AHORA y vuelvan cuando ya no sean tan maricones ^u^. Que comience el capi… ANTES en este capi ya no pondré la notita de Grulla y Víbora xD, sorpresa, sorpresa, no les diré que va a pasar:**

**Capitulo 8: Verdades ocultas.**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Po, a la enfermera que estaba cuidando de Tigresa- ¿Va a mejorar?

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo- contesto la mujer, dando paso a Po, para que viera a su amada Tigresa.

-Hola Po…- dijo ella en un tono débil de voz-… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Ha… me preocupaste- contesto él, y besando otra vez a su amada, noto que su pelaje había cambiado y muy drásticamente- ¿Qué le ocurre a tú pelo?

-Es por el veneno-contesto ella, y acariciando el rostro de Po, se dio cuenta de que todo mejoraría desde allí- En un par de meses seré mandarina otra vez, hehe.

-Te dejare dormir un momento- dijo Po, pero al tratar de irse, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo retuvo un momento- ¿Qué pasa?

-No me dejes sola- contesto ella- La última vez casi muero…

-Nunca te dejare sola otra vez- le dijo para calmarla y aliviarla un poco.

* * *

Mientras en el Valle de la Paz:

-¿Creen que los chicos estén bien?- preguntaba Víbora, dando vueltas por toda la cámara de los héroes- Y… ¿Si les paso algo?

-Tranquila, van a estar bien- contesto Grulla, poniendo su ala derecha en la espalda de la serpiente- Aparte, estas preocupando mucho a Shifu…

-Jamás lo vi así- dijeron Mono y Mantis, al mismo tiempo.

-HA- grito Mantis emocionado- Me debes diez galletas hasta ahora ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

-No, no quiero- contesto Mono algo molesto, y cruzado de brazos le dio la espalda a Mantis.

-No puedo creer que solo han sido tres semanas- balbuceaba Víbora, aun muy alterada y activa- Pareciese que han sido meses…

Volviendo a la Zona Norte.

En los calabazos se encontraba la princesa, cortando su pelaje y escribiendo con su sangre en las paredes. La sangre de Ying se había tornado un marrón oscuro, la maldad la consumía, y su estado físico era deplorable, había subido de peso, y lo que más sobresalía era su vientre.

Las palabras que se escribían con su sangre. Significaban lo único que ella deseaba un hechizo para dar un alma por otra, en otras palabras, al morir ella, podría volver a vengarse de Tigresa y Po, pero solo al tomar la vida de alguien más por la suya.

Y en cuanto al segundo traidor, ya se dio muerte el solo. No aguanto la tortura y se corto su propia cabeza. Un acto de cobardía para cualquier miembro de la realeza, pero al menos llegaría a ver a sus seres amados a donde fuera a parar.

Y como todo llega tarde o temprano, el día acordado llego, la muerte tocaba a la puerta de la vida de la princesa. Y ella solo podía pensar en lo pecadora que era, y que cuando se diera a saber la fechoría que hizo de todos modos su cabeza rodaría.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras?- pregunto Chi, al ver la felicidad de la aberrante de su hermana- ¿Querida hermana?

-¿Quieres que te cuente como mate a mi padre?- contesto ella con otra pregunta.

-A ¿Qué se debe el interés de que se conozca tu crimen?- preguntaron la doncella Fei y la emperatriz Mei, al unisonó.

-¿Sirve de algo que se conozca…- preguntaba Fei-… el como hiciste sufrir a ese desdichado bastardo?

-Solo quiero que librarme de mi pesar antes morir.

-Dilo, hermana- contesto Shinyu.

-La noche que decidí matar al maldito de mi padre…- contaba Ying, orgullosa de su hazaña-… Tuve que disfrazarme de lo más horrible y denigrante que puede hacer una princesa…

-Coff mentira coff- refuto Tigresa siguiendo toser, y recibiendo un millón de miradas acusadoras, se disculpo y quedo en silencio- Perdón, puede seguir princesa…

-Gracias…- contesto, antes de continuar-… Lo convencí de que era una de esas malditas putas que andas por las calles, y luego de perder mi mayor tesoro y darle lo que deseaba, le corte el cuello, guarde uno de sus ojos, como recuerdo y baile en su sangre…

-¡Maldita zorra!- le grito su hermano mayor, y dándole un golpe en el rostro, hizo que Ying bajase la mirada, y la retornara para ser reprochada por su hermano- ¿Cómo has podido profanar tú cuerpo con tú propio padre? ¿No te da vergüenza?…

-¿Debería?- pregunto confundida, y mirando su vientre, volvió a mirar a su hermano:- ¿Sabes? Creo que si merezco morir…

-¿A qué se debe el interés?- pregunto Chi, acercándose a su hermanita, para poder limpiar su rostro, que fue ensuciado por la deshonra de su pecado- ¿Paso algo que no sabe esta corte?

-¿No es muy obvio?- dijo, y siendo atacada por la mirada de todos los habitantes de la Zona, confeso su segundo pecado:- Mi padre me hizo esperar un hijo… No dice la ley que si una…

-¡SE LO QUE DICTA LA LEY!- grito Chi, y decepcionado del destino que su hermana busco, le dio la espalda para no verla morir- No debiste llegar a este punto, hermana…

-Él, me hizo llegar a esto- contesto la princesa, apuntando con la mirada a Po- Si yo no puedo vivir en paz, ni el guerrero Dragón, ni su maldita amada, podrán…

-Es todo malcriada- interrumpió Shinyu- Ya es hora de que nuestro pesar acabe, y que tú, tonta traidora mueras- y con una señal en la mano, las calles del centro de la Zona Norte, se mancharon con la sangre de una bastarda y un antiguo rey.

-Por Dios…- dijo Po, que no podía creer lo tranquila que estaba Tigresa- ¿Cómo pudiste ver como los partieron?

-Casi me muero por su culpa y aun así lo preguntas…- contesto algo molesta- No puedo creer que me pidas no verla sufrir…

-No lo merecía- interrumpió Chi, lleno de lágrimas, porque aunque su hermana era una puta bastarda asesina, seguía siendo su hermana, y la persona a la él más quería- Toda vida es sagrada, y nadie tiene que terminar de esta forma…

-Admiro su compasión, majestad…- le confeso Tigresa, muy asombrada de la manera en que, el nuevo emperador, llevaba el hecho de haberle quitado la vida a su hermana menor-… pero después de esta experiencia, jamás podre perdonar a esa princesa…

-No la culpo- contesto, y secando sus lágrimas, se fue con su esposa, y les dio la bendición de la libertad de irse o quedarse, ellos quisieron irse.

* * *

El viaje era de tres días, con suerte. La cual les faltaba, partieron de noche. Y entre sueños y pensares, ambos guerreros quedaron dormidos en medio del camino a casa. Lo que no esperaban era que un fantasma profanase sus sueños.

Sueño de Tigresa:

En una habitación completamente negra, una luz blanca, ilumina el camino hacia un lugar desconocido. El camino fue certero y agradable, la guio a un campo lleno del pasto más verde de China y las flores más bellas y delicadas que jamás existieron.

Desde lo alto una sombra, negra pero de ojos blancos y con una familiar marca blanca un la cabeza. Se acerco a la felina y le hablo con una dulce, pero intimidante voz:

-Dulce doncella- decía melancólica- Mi sufrir no acabara hasta que tú y tu amado sepan lo que el espíritu, malvado con apariencia del bien, esta tramando…

-¿Quién eres? ¿De quién me hablas espíritu?- preguntaba Tigresa, confundida y con la extraña sensación de que ya sabia de quien le hablaba, el buen espíritu.

-Te habla el Yang, el alma de quien fue alguna vez emperatriz, esposa y madre de tres- contesto dándose a conocer y explicando su intromisión- El espíritu del Ying, es cruel y sádico, juro que vendría por tú alma, y yo no podre descansar en paz, hasta que lo sepas, y sepas que el Ying no va a descansar hasta verte sufrir…

-¿La princesa Ying, me va a matar?

-Ya no es una princesa, es solo un espíritu errante- confirmo- No te dejes engañar, puede venir por ti cuando menos lo esperes, debes estar alerta…

-Pero…

-Solo cuídate doncella- contesto, para irse.

Y cuando las tinieblas tomaban control de su mente, cuando la oscuridad ya domino su imaginación…

Fin del sueño.

-Gracias a Dios, solo fue un sueño…- decía Tigresa, algo exaltada, miro a su alrededor, vio a Po, lo beso en la frente y volvió a dormir- Descansa Po…

Sueño de Po:

En una habitación completamente blanca, una luz negra, ilumina el camino hacia un lugar desconocido. El camino fue disperso y arriesgado, lo guio a lo que parecía ser un antiguo pueblo, hecho ruinas y lleno de cenizas, con muchos cuerpos en proceso de putrefacción por todo el lugar.

Desde lo alto una sombra, blanca pero de ojos negros y con una familiar marca negra un la cabeza. Se acerco a al panda y le hablo con una cruel, pero cálida voz:

-Mirad panda- le decía orgulloso- Todo el dolor que tus caprichos han causado… ¿Qué eso de por allí? Se parece un poco a tú amada felina…

-¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?!- le grito furioso.

-Yo no lo he hecho…- contesto

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Lo hiciste TÚ…- contesto mostrándole un espejo en el cual Po, estaba lleno de la sangre de toda esa gente, se miro y en realidad si tenia la sangre entre los dedos- Todo por amor…

-¿Tigresa? MALDITO ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

-Yo no le hecho nada- confeso, a apartándose le dejo ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, y Po, corrió hacia ella, y tomándola entre brazos lloro sobre su cuerpo, manchándose con toda su sangre- Lo hiciste tú, solo…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto levantando la mirada.

-Por perder a tú primera hija…

-Yo no le… jamás la mataría por eso…

-Pero si ya lo hiciste- dijo en un todo burlo, antes de irse.

Y cuando la oscuridad fue iluminada por una gran luz, cuando tomaban control de su mente, y cuando la supuesta realidad ya domino su imaginación…

Fin del sueño.

-¡TIGRESA!- grito desesperado, y volteando por todas partes vio que despertó a Tigresa- Lo lamento tuve un mal sueño…

-No preocupes- dijo la felina con voz suave y adormilada, y acurrucándose sobre el estomago de Po volvió a dormir- Después de todo, solo fue un sueño…

-Claro…

* * *

-Todo va justo como lo planee- decía la sombra blanca, desde las sombras- Ahora solo debo esperar a que lleguen a su valle y tendré todas las almas que prometí, amo- dijo mirando hacia arriba, en dirección a unas nubes de tormenta que se acercaban al Valle de la Paz.

* * *

La noche avanzaba rápido, Tigresa dormía tranquila, pero Po, no consiguió volver a dormir. No después de haber tenido un sueño tan horrible como el que tubo. La causante de que la conciencia y el espíritu, de Po, estuvieran tan inquietos era Ying, que ahora era conocida como el malvado espíritu del Ying, o discordia.

Nadie tenía la más mínima idea de lo que, la princesa, causo esa noche que escribió en las paredes con su sangre. No solo hizo un hechizo para intercambiar almas, sino que regateo con la criatura más malvada y cruel que jamás fue creada. El hermano menor del destino, la muerte o el dolor.

Este no era un Dios normal, este tenia la habilidad especifica de destruir todo lo que su trabajador hermano hacia. En otras palabras su deber era el de tomar, sin permiso, las almas de los habitantes de China. El trato fue que si la princesa Ying, conseguía mas de 500 almas inocentes, seria liberada de la muerte y jamás volvería a morir.

Seria la eterna tirana, como siempre lo quiso, pero solo tenía cuatro días para entregar las almas al hermano menor del destino. En caso contrario, seria arrastrada por las llamas del infierno. A una eternidad llena de dolor y sufrimientos. Aunque, si ella era arrastrada, tenia la opción, de llevarse a un alma a elección. Y su obvia elección seria el alma de la felina.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y el deseo por llegar a su hogar se hacia cada vez más fuerte de lo que fue antes. Tigresa no aguantaba por llegar y contarle a Víbora todo lo que vivieron en estas últimas semanas. Y Po, solo entrenaría y comería como siempre lo ha hecho.

El malévolo espíritu del Ying, planeaba a lo lejos como destruiría de Tigresa, Po y toda criatura viva en el Valle de la Paz. Sus planes estaban a punto de dar los resultados deseados. O eso creía ella, su plan era que mataría a todos cuando Tigresa y Po, estuvieran en su momento máximo de felicidad.

* * *

Al llegar, los cinco furiosos restantes y el maestro Shifu los esperaban en la entrada del Valle. Al ver que llegaron, y al notar el cambio en Tigresa, el más exaltado y molesto fue Shifu. Que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia sus patas en el cuello de Po.

-¿Por qué mi hija esta así?- le preguntaba, muy pero muy molesto, tanto que lo levanto y lo dejo en el aire mientras apretaba más duro su cuello- Y ¿Por qué tú estado es completamente opuesto? ¡¿Qué le hiciste panda?! ¿Por qué su bellísimo pelaje naranja es ahora gris?

-Maestro…- interrumpió la felina- Po no me ha hecho nada, todo lo contrario fue quien más me cuido en estas semanas- tomo a Po, y lo abrazo con cariño- Y… Po… ahora… es… es… mi…

-¿Tú qué?

-¡MI NOVIO!- confeso, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, su tapo la boca y se puso roja de la vergüenza.

**Continuara…**

**P: NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ.**

**M: ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? *(Empieza soltar unas lagrimas)***

**P: Me encanto, pero…**

**M:... Es terrible… *(llora amargamente y se sienta en el piso)***

**P: ¿Me ayudan? *(Pone sus manos sobre el hombro de Meowlody)***

**M: No me miren así… Los veo en el próximo capi…**

**P: *(susurra: En serio, no voy a poder consolarla sola ¡AUXILIO!…)***


	10. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

**Mayluz: Me pone feliz que seas soltero y que te… gustemos ambas… No tengo novio, fue Purrs la que puso eso… Siendo franca jamás tuve un novio en mi vida D: me da guenguenza…**

**P: ¿Y Matías?**

**M: El no cuenta, solo fue una pequeña ida al cine… Y ni siquiera me beso… ASÍ QUE NO CUENTA.**

**P: Si eso te deja dormir de noche…**

**M: Como bebé.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Hehe, aun no querido amigo xD.**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: tenes suerte de que en este capi va a pasar eso y MUUUUCHO más.**

**DannyNK: No mueras, aquí esta el siguiente capi.**

**Kriton6: Gracias, me alegran la mañana esa clase de reviews.**

**Vulkaskull: ¿Qué te hizo santa? D:**

**Fanatico Z: Es natural xD, es que estoy algo... deschavetada, solo un poco.**

**P: MENTIRA.**

**Guest: lamento tanto que estés en el hospital, te mando muchos besos y espero que te recuperes pronto.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: HA, si eso te pareció mucho, no te imaginas en nada lo que pasa en este capi.**

**FanKFPLOL: Me inspire en una película que vi :D, ya no estoy mal. Aunque Purrs si se salió con la suya ò.ó**

**Concluyendo: en este capi pasan cosas que NINGUNO de ustedes se pudo haber imaginado. En primer lugar hay una chica nueva, y no es muy buena que digamos… Mejor no le adelanto nada, que empiece el capi:**

**Capitulo 9: encuentro cercano.**

**1 semana antes de la muerte de Ying:**

En los barrios bajos de Tokio, Japón.

-¿Takegane Tai'Le?- pregunto un venado, golpeando la puerta de una casa en condiciones deplorables.

-Soy yo- contesto una hembra, asomando su cabeza por afuera de la casa, para luego salir y ver una cara conocida- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Traigo una carta que la enviaron desde China, para usted- dijo, entregándole un sobre- El gobierno la sigue buscando, cuidado al ir señorita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- entra y cierra la puerta, tras ella- Hace mucho que no recibo una de estas, y menos una desde tan lejos- abre la carta y lee, frunce el entrecejo- No pienso hacerlo- tira la carta al piso, la cual decía:

Tai'Le Takegane:

Te ofrezco una recompensa por las cabezas del Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra del estilo del Tigre.

Ven a China si te interesa, espero aceptes. Porque no aceptare un no por respuesta.

La Zona del Norte.

**El presente (China, Valle de la Paz; Reino Medio):**

-¿Por qué Po?- pregunto Shifu, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Maestro, es que lo amo- contesto Tigresa, sentándose frente a su maestro.

-Ya no seré tu maestro- dijo, comenzando a llorar, y causando el mismo efecto en Tigresa- solo seré el padre arrepentido, de una joven y bella enamorada- seca las lagrimas de Tigresa.

-Ma… padre- contesto ella, abrazándolo y llorando sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué no pude hacer esto antes?- preguntaba, correspondiendo el abrazo y llorando sobre Tigresa.

-No fue tú culpa, estabas herido- dijo, soltándolo para verlo a los ojos.

-Tienen mi bendición…- le dijo Shifu, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la felina, haciendo ella volviera a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

-¡HA! ¡Te gane Mono!- grito Mantis, apuntando a Mono con sus dos brazos- Págame.

-Un segundo ¿Apostaron?- pregunto Po, extrañado.

-Solo un poco- dijo Mono, con tono de resignación y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- pregunto Tigresa al aire, arqueando una ceja.

**Tres días después…**

En la prisión de máxima seguridad de China (Reino medio):

Llegan dos guardias armados, que traen a una joven que parecía normal. Una hembra de una raza canina que se asemejaba a un león, de pelajes naranjas y ojos verdes profundo. Vestía una blusa verde de mangas largas que le quedaba excesivamente grande; con una falda roja y unos botines negros.

La meten en una celda y la interrogan como cualquier criminal:

-¿Nombre?- pregunto el guardia al personaje desconocido que se encontraba atado de manos y pies por cadenas.

-Tai'Le Takegane…- contesto el personaje, con la mirada baja y dispersa, como si supiera cual seria su destino y que seria lo que le haría el pueblo al saber que era ella, lo que le haría Yai.

-¿Edad?- volvió a preguntar.

-18, recién cumplidos- contesto, levantando la mirada un poco, empezando a soltar, una que otra lágrima picara, y a demostrar por primera vez en su vida alguna emoción real- Hace una semana…

-¿Quién te envió?- pregunto- Una japonesa como tu, no vendría hasta aquí por cualquier cosa.

-No lo se…- contesto la hembra- Solo se que vive en su zona Norte…

-¿Razón por la que esta aquí?- insistió el guardia.

-Ustedes saben bien porque estoy aquí…- contesto algo impaciente y con una mirada asesina que la delataba.

-Son las reglas…- dijo- Conteste ahora.

-Todo comenzó en…

Flashback:

Una noche común y tranquila, unos gritos de dolor interrumpieron la quietud, los gritos de una mujer dando a luz. El lugar del pequeño "milagro" era en el callejón más oscuro y lejano de todo Japón. Cuando de repente a los gritos, se le unieron los llantos de una pequeña criatura.

Por desgracia, solo la tubo consigo hasta después de ponerle el nombre, ya que por ley, ningún hijo fuera del matrimonio será permitido y aceptado en la sociedad. En otras palabras la pequeña, recién nacida, debía ser entregada al orfanato de Kurusalem, el orfanato más pútrido y pobre de los barrios bajos de Tokio.

-Te amo mi pequeña- fue la primera mentira que los pequeños oídos de la bebé consiguieron oír, antes de ser recibida en el orfanato.

Doce años después, la pobre pequeña seguía en ese horrible lugar, hasta que una mañana como cualquier otra un hombre vestido de negro, la subió a un auto, gracias al cual, nunca más tubo que poner un pie en tal lugar.

El hombre era un millonario, que tenía sus aposentos en alguna parte de Europa, y unos cuantos negocios en Japón. Al parecer este hombre conocía sus padres, y podía decirle donde se encontraban y quienes eran. La única información que le dio, fue la de donde se encontraba su madre, a los seis meses de haberse mudado con el hombre alto, volvió a Japón para buscar a sus padres.

La decepción la invadió por completo, al descubrir las terribles cosas que debía hacer para poder conocer a su padre. Su madre, le dijo que debía correr sangre por sus manos, para poder conocer a su padre…

Interrupción del Flashback.

-Señor…- dijo un policía-… Han pagado la fianza de la detenida…

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado- Yo quería oír el final de la historia…

-Algún otro día, señor- le dijo el policía, poniendo su mano en el hombro del guardia.

Otro macho que parecía de su misma especie, se acerca a ella, y atreves de los barrotes la besa:- Hola lindura…- le dice la voz conocida, pero a la vez algo distante- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no corres como todo el mundo?- le preguntaba confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo…- contesto Yai, mostrando a la luz su figura- ¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

-No lo se…- dijo, y cayo desmayada sin alguna razón, conocida, mientras su bello pelaje anaranjado se iba poniendo de color violeta descolorido. Que empezaba como blanco y terminaba en negro profundo.

-No de nuevo- se quejo el macho, cuando la hembra se puso de pie, con su figura completamente cambiada, sus bellos ojos verdes se volvieron más rojos que la sangre y su ropa se volvió completamente negra. Se acerca a los barrotes y mira fijamente al macho- ¿Por qué rayos no aprendes a dejarla en paz?

-¿Me hablabas a mi guapo?- pregunta, fingiendo inocencia- ¿Por qué no vienes y me enseñas a ser una buena perrita…?

-MALDITA ZORRA- le grito indignado- DEJA EN PAZ A LE- la hembra sale de la celda y salta sobre él, le lame la cara lentamente, lo besa apasionadamente y se va hacia el Valle de la Paz.

Mientras en el Valle de la Paz:

-¿Te gustan los fideos así?- le pregunto Tigresa a Po, mientras le metía una cuchara en la boca- Apuesto a que me salieron mejores que los tuyos.

-Coff… Ni lo sueñes- se sujeta el estomago y se tapa la boca, para soltar un apestoso eructo- Uff, perdón, deberías ponerle menos pimienta…

-Iuck…- contesto ella, dándole paso para que cocinase él- Mejor solo cocina tú…

* * *

-Chicos tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro Víbora desde el centro de la mesa.

-¿Sobre lo que cocina Tigresa? O ¿Es por otra cosa?- pregunto Mantis señalando con la mirada a Po y Tigresa que estaban en la cocina del restaurante del señor Ping- Porque yo si que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que ella esta cocinando.

-NO… bueno un poco- confeso- siento que algo malo puede pasar…

-¿Cómo que? Eh ¿Va a caer una sexy asesina del cielo que va a tratar de matar a Po y Tigresa?- les pregunto Mono, en tono de burla; lo que no esperaban era que sucediera exactamente lo que dijo. La hembra de hace unos momentos, cayo del cielo y corrió a atacar a Po con su monumental espada- Guau- mira sus manos y luego al cielo- Ahora, VA A LLOVER DINERO DEL CIELO- se cruza de brazos molesto al ver que no funciono.

-VAS A MORIR GUERRERO DRAGÓN- grito la hembra poniendo su espada en el cuello de Po- Dime guerrero Dragón ¿Qué crimen cometiste? ¿Robo, violación, asesinato? ¿QUÉ?

-No hice nada de eso… ¿Quién eres?- contesto, intentado alejar la espada, causando que la acercara mucho más a su garganta.

-¿Yo? YO SOY NIGHT SHADOW, LA JUSTICIERA MÁS BUSCADA DE TODO JAPÓN- dijo, en tono de orgullo. _Déjame libre_, se decía dulcemente a si misma, _ambas podremos encontrar a papá, pero no si no me dejas libre otra vez_- CALLATE- mira a su alrededor a cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Bien… eso fue raro- murmuro Tigresa, que estaba al lado derecho de la hembra; haciendo que la misma la apuntase a con su gran espada- ¿A quién le hablaste?- cae desmayada en los brazos de Po y su pelaje violeta se vuelve naranja, como era originalmente. Volviendo a ser como era antes de transformase- No esperaba esa respuesta.

-Oye, hay que llevarla al palacio…- sugirió Po-… Shifu va a saber que hacer…

-¿Quién es esa belleza?- pregunto Mono, mirando muy de cerca a Le, ella en reflejo salto sobre el y lo ahorco con su pata izquierda hasta el punto en el que su cara se puso violeta. Y al notar que no era una gran amenaza lo soltó rápidamente.

-Lo… lamento, señor…- dijo con una voz suave y tímida, diferente a su voz de hace unos momentos- No quise herirlo.

-CASI ME MATAS- le grito, y a los dos segundos la pequeña joven lo estaba besando muy tiernamente, causando que las miradas de todos, incluyendo la de Mono, cambiaran a sorpresa- Te perdono…- la chica ríe pícaramente y abraza el brazo de Mono- Como quieras- van hacia el palacio.

-Dime ¿Por qué paso eso?- le pregunto Grulla a Le- Y ¿Quién eres en realidad? Porque dudo que seas Night Shadow, eres muy tierna para ser ese monstruo.

-Lo soy…- contesto- pero es largo de explicar, mi nombre de civil el Takegane Tai'Le…

-O sea que ¿Eres una militar?- pregunto Mono sorprendido alejando un poco a Le de su hombro.

-No soy militar…- contesto- mi madre trabaja para la policía secreta de Japón y yo solo necesito matar criminales para…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto nuevamente Mono, pero esta vez tomando con sus manos el rostro de la joven para mirarla a los ojos- Puedes decírmelo…

-Para conocer a mi padre- confeso- solo cuando esta espada este completamente roja podre conocerlo- saca la espada de su forro y se la muestra a los 5 furiosos y Po- Solo me falta un alma…

-¿No crees que haciendo eso conocerás a tú padre?- pregunto Mantis, desde el hombro de Po- ¿Verdad?

-Desde que mate a mi madre ya no se que creer…- dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Mataste a tú madre?- preguntaron todos al unisonó.

-Ella me dijo que era una asesina y no quería vivir más…- confeso nuevamente, elevando la mirada- Solo lo hice porque, ella, me obligo…

-¿Tú madre?- le pregunto Víbora.

-No…

-¿Quién?- le pregunto Mono, algo confundido.

-Night Shadow…

**Continuara…**

**P: ¿Cómo por que ella misma se obligo a matar a su madre?**

**M: BOBASA, no entendes NADA…**

**P: ¿Me lo explicas?**

**M: Ok… Night Shadow es un espíritu que esta en el cuerpo de Tai'Le por cuestiones que aun no deben ser reveladas.**

**P: Ammm… Y ¿Por qué Ying le contrato?**

**M: Para que le mate a Po y Tigres *(sarcasmo)***

**P: Mala…**

**M: Adiós:D**


	11. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto con el capi, es que mi papá se quiso hacer el súper técnico de computadoras y solo la descompuso, cuando la arreglo recién pude terminar el capi… Les prometo que los voy a compensar.**

**FanKFPLOL****: Gracias amigo por tu opinión. Espero te guste este capi.**

**Retro Neko****: OMG, no puedo creer que te guste mi historia. Soy una súper fan de tu fic. Oh me muero de la emoción… Espero que te guste este capitulo, me esforcé mucho en el.**

**José Daniel B****: Amigo lamento tanto que estés en ese estado de salud… Y lo del carro fue un error, no me di cuenta y si me refería a que era un carruaje, no a un auto. Espero que te mejores, voy a rezar por vos. Y te mando muchos besotes para que te mejores.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress****:**** Es algo complicado de explicar con palabras. O sea, en este capi se van a dar TODAS o casi todas las respuestas que desean.**

**Fanático Z****: Hehe, lamento que este capitulo no llegue a pasar eso… Tal vez más adelante. Pero eso si, Night Shadow su es una maldita puta roba novios… Ups… perdón por la palabra…**

**Mayluz****: Hm… Yo lo quería leer… Y lamento si te cause confusiones o te deprimí al tardarme tanto… no lo quería hacer…**

**P: A Meowlody le gusta Mayluz (cantando)**

**M: ¡NO ES CIERTO!**

**P: Meow y Mayluz están enamorados y los dos se quieren besar (cantando)**

**M: No es verdad… (Sonrojada) Mayluz no me gusta…**

**P: PUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Vulkaskull****: ****Deja a Santa… Yo tengo muchas manzanas (se las muestra) Te las doy si dejas a Santa.**

**P: Y también vamos a soltar al resto de los rehenes pero solo si aceptas las manzanas y dejas libre a santa. YO QUIERO MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD.**

**M: Tranquila Purrs…**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****: No te imaginas que va a pasar en este capi y en el siguiente xD.**

**Kriton6****: Hehe, estoy algo deschavetada.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR****: ****Ay… ****Viejo hiciste que me sonrojase. Me saca una enorme sonrisa el saber que te gusta tanto mi fic. Y para aclarar, Purrs si tiene novio… Yo soy la que jamás tuvo… que vergüenza me hago pasar solita…**

**P: ¡MEOW ESTA ENAMORADA DE MAYLUZ!**

**M: ¡MENTIRA! Sos una mala hermana… Yo no grito tus secretos en Internet…**

**P: HA, LO ADMITISTE.**

**DannyNK****: ****Toda las ideas salen de mi cabeza.**

**P: (susurra: "Esta loca")**

**Para concluir y empezar el capi: (P: ALELUYA; M: Cállate maleducada…)**

**Voy a tratar de no hacer tan cortitos los capis y también voy a tratar de subir más rápido… Para mi suerte ya tengo casi todas las materias pasadas.**

**P: No presumas…**

**M: Espero les guste el capi… Porque me esforcé demasiado para hacerlo perfecto… Así que… que comience el capi:**

**P: ¿Puedo hablar antes de que empieces?**

**M: Siempre quise decir esto… NOOOOO**

**Capitulo 10: Caprichos y deseo.**

**Un mes antes de la muerte de Ying**

Tokio-Japón, casa de los Takegane:

Llega un macho a la casa de la familia de Tai'Le; de la misma raza que ella. Con el pelaje marrón oscuro y ligeros mechones azules, toca la puerta y le abre una señora idéntica a Le, pero mayor.

-Hola… Yai… ¿Qué tal la vista? ¿Puedes verme?- dijo con tono en el que se detectaba algo de desprecio- ¿Las flores son para mi o se las traes a Tai'Le-Chan?

-Este… bueno… en parte…-contesto intentado evadir el tema- ¿Ella esta lista? Llegaremos tarde al baile de graduación…

-ESTOY LISTA YAI-KUN- dijo ella desde las escaleras del fondo de la casa, baja por completo y sale de la casa. Se despide de su madre y va con el macho al baile.

-¿Por qué traes vestido?- pregunto el macho extrañado tratando de ver lo que ella traía puesto, olvidando que ella era una chica y que esa era una fiesta. El pobre macho nació con una vista demasiado pobre que no le permitía ver nada después de su mano.

-¿No te gusta?- contesto ella, comenzando a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-NO, lo adoro, es que… se me olvido que… bueno… eres una chica…

-No te preocupes- le susurro, para luego besarlo por primera vez, tierna pero apasionadamente a la vez, sonrojándose por completo y sonrojándolo a él por completo- Te amo- se separa y lo toma de la mano.

**El presente (Valle de la Paz, Reino Medio; China):**

-No lo entiendo…- balbuceo Víbora- ¿Cómo te puedes obligar tú misma a hacer algo?

-ELLA NO SOY YO- les grito molesta, ese demonio no era ella, solo era una pequeña extensión de su ser. Esa criatura era pensante, tuvo una vida, un cuerpo propio, pero ahora solo habitaba en el cuerpo de algo que parecía una adolescente- Ella es malvada y cruel… Y yo soy así… jamás lastimaría a una mosca- mira arriba y sus ojos se vuelven rojos- A menos que se lo mereciera…- vuelven a ser normales y mira al los guerreros.

-Querida ella no puedes no ser tú y a la no ser nada tuyo- replico Tigresa, sin entender lo que había dicho- ¿Me entendí? Porque ni yo me comprendí ¿Alguien me explica?…

-Lo que Tigresa quiere decir es que no es posible que ella seas tú sin ser la misma- corrigió Po, yendo junto a la joven- Shifu sabrá que decirte ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Palacio de Jade a verlo?

-¿Veré al maestro Shifu?- pregunto saltando de la emoción- No lo veo desde hace siglos…- nota la extraña manera en la que la miraban los furiosos y Po, y se corrige a si misma:- Digo… siempre quise ver al mayor maestro de Kung Fu de toda China… Haha…

-B-Bien…- dijeron de manera extraña al unisonó.

-Mejor nos vamos ahora antes de sea muy tarde- sugirió Víbora- Ya esta oscureciendo…

-Vamos será lo mejor- confirmo Tigresa- Aun tengo una conversación pendiente con mi padre…

-Es raro que lo llames padre- dijo Mantis temblando con miedo.

-No- le dijo Grulla- Cuando TÚ lo dices suena raro, cuando lo dice ella suena genial- Víbora y Tigresa arquean una ceja y miran a Grulla- Yo solo opino…- empieza a volar.

La meditación es la mejor manera de alcanzar la paz. Para Shifu, en estos momentos, es solo una excusa para estar lejos de sus alumnos.

-Paz interior- susurraba mientras meditaba, hasta que fue brutalmente interrumpido por los gritos de una joven y familiar voz- ¿Qué rayos…? No… ¿Qué hace ella aquí…?- sale del salón de los héroes y ve a justo a quien creyó oír, la viva imagen de esa criatura que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-VAMOS, NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAN TAN LENTOS- gritaba Le, desde la punta de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, sin notar que alguien la observaba- YO LLEGUE ENSEGUIDA.

-¿Qué… es… lo… que… comen… en Japón… para ser…. tan rápida…?- se quejaba Po, mientras jadeaba al intentar subir las escaleras.

-No lo se…- contesto Mantis, un poco sudado y en un tono algo burlón-… pero sea lo que sea me debe dar la receta…

- Déjense de juegos y suban las escaleras- le gruño Tigresa, que al parecer no estaba cansada, como sus amigos- A diferencia de ustedes, yo estoy en una buena forma- llega a la sima, sin una sola gota de sudor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Shifu con la voz temblorosa, desde el fondo- No debes estar en este lugar- la joven se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a Shifu.

-¿Qué tal viejo, pero viejo amigo?- contesto ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me vengas con tus tonterías- replico- Valla que tienes valor para venir aquí después de lo que les hiciste a mis antiguos compañeros…

-ELLOS ERAN UNOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS QUE MERECIAN MORIR- grito molesta- ROBABAN A LOS POBRE, VIOLABAN MUJERES Y MATABAN NIÑOS- llora y cae de rodillas al suelo- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Conoces mi maldición… Nadie la puede acabar más que yo misma o el mismo maldito que la puso…

-Lo se…- contesto Shifu- Solo que aun no te perdono por lo que hiciste, nunca los podre ver como los viste tú… Siempre serán mis amigos…

-¿Aunque hayan matado a tú familia?- le pregunto, y sabiendo perfectamente que a Shifu le hería hablar de su primer amor, toco el tema igual. Sabiendo que iba en contra de sus votos de sacerdotisa- ¿Los quieres aun sabiendo que mataron a tu esposa y tu hijo?

-¿Shifu fue casado?- le susurro Mantis a Mono, y Mono le contesto achicándose de hombros- Y… ¿tuvo hijos?

-Sabes bien que hablar de eso va en contra de tus votos sagrados- dijo Shifu, cerrando la boca de la joven- Sabes bien que no puedes hablar de la vida de la gente que has matado, te lo prohibió Oogway al aceptarte en su secta, y sabes bien que la única manera de que se te permitiera hacer esto era con esas condiciones.

-¿CREES QUÉ SE ME OLVIDO?- pregunto con un tono muy elevado, mientras su pelaje se iba volviendo violeta por la rabia, y en sus ojos ya se detectaba el pequeño toque del color carmesí- DEBO VIVIR CON LOS PESARES DE OTROS… Y ¿Dónde la tortuga que todo lo sabe? ¿Dónde esta Oogway? TENGO DERECHO A HABLAR CON ÉL.

- Oogway esta muerto…- le dijo Po, mirando al cielo y notando que el pelaje de Le volvía a ser normal, si así podía decirse-… Murió cuando me nombraron guerrero Dragón…

-Irónico… Así que ¿Al fin te decidiste por matarlo?- pregunto orgullosa a Shifu- Te tardaste décadas…

-¿A qué se refiere con décadas, después de todo ella solo tiene 18?- le susurro Víbora a Tigresa, ella no contesto, estaba muy concentrada en los acontecimientos que pasaban frente a ella.

-Yo no lo mate…- contesto Shifu con un tono de molestia y desprecio hacia dicha hembra-… Los duraznos sagrados se lo llevaron, como llevan a todo ser fuera de su época… La pregunta real aquí es: ¿Por qué sigues viva? Y ¿Por qué seduces a mis estudiantes con tus tontos encantos demoniacos…?

-No es mi culpa que tu lindo aprendiz tenga tan buen gusto- contesto ella, pasando su cola por la nariz de Mono, lo cual lo atontaba un poco- Hihi, ¿Me vas a echar o puedo quedarme unos días…?

-Bien- contesto Shifu de mala gana, mientras todos festejaban con la joven chica- Pero…

-¿Tienes peros?- pregunto Le, algo sorprendida- Realmente no me sorprende viniendo de ti.

-¿Puedo decirlos?- le pregunto Shifu a Le y ella asiente con la cabeza- No puedes dormir en la misma habitación que alguno de mis alumnos y…

-DIOS- se quejo Mono, y siendo asesinado por la cruel y molesta mirada de Shifu, se retracto de lo dicho:- Perdón…

-Como decía… Y no puedes salir del Valle hasta que yo te de la autorización- continuo, cambiando por completo, la expresión de alegría de la joven, por una mirada de enojo.

-¿Puedo entrenar como antes?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si lo deseas.

-GRACIAS- Le, abraza a Shifu haciendo que este se sonrojase, y ella se va al salón de entrenamientos para probar los viejos aparatos.

-¿Cuánto a que no se esperaba ese abrazo?- le dijo Mantis a Grulla, que estaba tan confundido como Shifu y el resto de los guerreros- ¿Grulla? ¿Viejo no te vez muy bien?

-Este… estoy bien- mintió para encubrir algo que todos desconocían y era mejor que quedase así- Yo tampoco espere que ella lo abrasara…

-Iré a ver que no se rompa algo- interrumpió Mono, yendo al salón de entrenamientos.

-Mejor ve que no rompa nada- le grito Shifu, reaccionando después de el abrazo que lo dejo algo patidifuso- Ya me debe más de mil yuanes…

En el salón de entrenamientos:

Le, esta meditando en la punta del mango de su espada, y escucha perfectamente cuando Mono entra, pero decide ignorarlo para seguir con su meditación. En su pequeña y a la vez gran mente habían demasiados pensamientos, muchas preguntas, mucha impureza y recuerdos impuros.

**En la mente de Le:**

Se puede divisar a Le en un extremo de una extensa habitación, y al otro extremo esta ella misma pero con su pelaje violeta con el nacimiento blanco y el final negro, algo que la caracterizaba, y sus ojos carmesí sin vida. Separadas por la bruma que cubría toda la superficie del piso de la imaginación de Le.

Su yo malvado, traía puesto una camisa negra que le quedaba grande en las mangas y en las mangas estaba llena de sangre. Una falda roja con detalles negros y una capa, típica de los uniformes japoneses.

Y su yo normal, bestia su ropa normal, la blusa verde que le quedaba excesivamente grande, la falda roja unos botines negros. Con su espada colgada con orgullo por su espalda.

Un silencio de penumbra llenaba el aire del salón, hasta que el ser maligno se acerco a la joven y empezó a hablarle, y tentarle con sus juegos malignos:

-¿Te cansaste ya?- le pregunto Night Shadow a Le- Yo ya me canse de toda esta gente…- se acerca a Le y le susurra:- ¿Por qué no los liquidamos a todos? Padre estaría orgulloso de usted…- le lame el costado derecho de la cara- Aunque no lo creo, ya que ya no eres pura, te has vuelto blanda y torpe…

-CÁLLATE- se grito a si misma- Prometí que mi primero seria Yai y así lo fue, todos esos años de burlas y secretos valieron justo en esa noche…- mira hacia abajo- No debes tentar a la persona que es dueña del templo en el que habitas… pequeña demonio…

-Y ¿Por qué no me enseñas a ser buena? Como lo eres tú…- pregunto con tono muy burlón, se recuesta en el piso boca para arriba y mira hacia donde esta Le, pasa sus manos por sus pechos y saca la lengua mientras la mueve- Se lo que quieres y como lo quieres…

-NO, no hare nada que pueda deshonrarme más- mira hacia arriba- No saldrás más…

-NO ME LO PUEDES PROHIBIR- se para rápidamente- yo soy mucho más poderosa que usted y no retendrás… no por el tiempo que deseas…- desaparece en un nube de humo, y…

**Saliendo de la mente de Le.**

Abre los ojos de golpe y ve a Mono frente a ella. Cae al piso al notar lo cerca que esta de ella, él sorprendido corre a ayudarla. La levanta del piso y su espada se cae al lado opuesto en el que esta ella y Mono.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mono, algo preocupado- No te quise asustar…

-Cállate…- le contesto, y poniendo su mano en su peludo rostro, lo acerco al de ella y lo beso tiernamente. Mientras veía a la sombra de su ser maligno atrás de la espalda de Mono. Al detenerse Mono noto que ella estaba muy sonrojada- No me siento muy bien- se desmaya en los brazos de Mono.

-¿Le? AYUDA- gritaba desesperado- AYUDA ALGO LE PASO A LE…

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- le dice una voz, algo familiar pero desconocida a la vez- No sabes que hay que hacer para ayudarla- corre junto a Le, la revisa por completo y le saca la blusa verde que traía puesta.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?- pregunto exaltado Mono, notando que el macho que tocaba a su enamorada, era de su misma especie, y que su visión era muy pobre a causa de problemas que no tenían explicación razonable- No la desnudes…

-Se asfixia, va a morir si no se lo quito…- contesto el joven que al salir a la luz era muy parecido a Le-… para poder darle la respiración de boca a boca…

-Bien… pero no lo disfrutes…- dijo Mono un poco resignado por la situación actual.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella, verdad?- pregunto burlón, arqueando una ceja, Mono asintió con la cabeza- Maldita sabandija infiel…- _¿A qué se refiere con eso?_ pensaba Mono, _¿Sera que Le tiene novio y solo jugaba con migo?_

El joven desnuda a Le para poder sacar la presión que había en su pecho, al dejarla sin ropa de la cintura para arriba empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca, lo cual no hacia feliz a Mono. El joven se aleja y ve que Le, se recupera rápidamente y en un reflejo repentino ataca a su salvador. Pero al ver quien era lo suelta.

-¿Y luego te atreves a llamarme ciego?- pregunto sarcástico el joven- ¿Por qué huyes de mi…? Solo te quiero ayudar.

-No, eso no es cierto…- contesto ella molesta- Yai ya te dije que te alejaras de mi vida… solo me falta un alma… y ambos sabemos que después de eso me iré… y jamás volveré a este plano… búscate a alguien con quien puedas hacer una vida…- empieza a llorar y evita la mirada de Yai.

-Yo no quiero vivir si no es a tú lado…- dijo Yai, secando las lagrimas de Le con la mano. _RAYOS_, pensaba Mono al ver tal escena, _no tengo oportunidad contra eso… él gano_- Te amo Tai'Le Takegane… te guste o no- la besa muy tiernamente. Poniendo incomodo a Mono, él finge aclarar su garganta.

-Lo… lamento…- le dijo Le a ambos saliendo del salón de entrenamientos para ir al Valle de un salto- Debe haber algo con lo que me pueda divertir… ¡AJA! El clásico ladrón…- cambia a ser Night Shadow.

-QUE ME DES EN MALDITO DINERO- gritaba el ladrón apuntando a la mujer con una pequeña daga, cuando una sombra le salta encima y de un golpe de su espada lo desaparece de esta tierra, haciendo que la espada se llenase por completo del carmesí.

La sombra se va, sin dejar rastros de sangre o huellas para rastrearla. A los dos segundos de haber conseguido su único objetivo. Corre de vuelta al palacio y se topa con Tigresa en el camino, la cual no estaba muy a gusto con ese encuentro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- le pregunto la felina.

-¿Por qué tan amargada?- pregunto sarcástica en forma de burla hacia la felina- ¿Eh?

-¿Me dirías de donde conoces a Shifu?- le volvió a preguntar la felina.

-No puedo decirlo…- contesto- Va en contra de mis votos… Él te lo debe decir… yo estoy atada de manos…

-¿Al menos podrías decirme por que haces esto?

-Solo te diré que, no preguntes cosas que no quieres que te respondan- contesto yéndose y pasando su cola por la nariz de Tigresa- HA…

-Malditas ironías…- dijo al aire, siguiendo a Le, para ir al palacio y hablar con Shifu, aunque, Po, ya se le adelanto por mucho.

Mientras en la Gruta Sagrada del Dragón:

Shifu y Po meditan lado a lado, hasta la curiosidad pudo más y el indiscreto panda no pudo evitar preguntar:

-SHIFU YA NO AGUANTO- grito desesperado cayendo de barriga al suelo- ¿Por qué Tai'Le y usted se conocen?- mira atentamente a Shifu.

-Es una antigua, confusa y muy cruel historia…

-Quiero oírla…

-Todo se remonta a la antigüedad…

**Flash back:**

Cuando el mundo aun era joven e inexperto. Existían dos seres poderosos, la vida y la muerte. La vida era la hermana mayor de la muerte, ella se mantuvo casta toda su eternidad. En cambio la muerte el hermano menor, decidió bajar a la tierra mortal como una criatura normal, para conquistar a una joven que era la causa de todos sus afectos…

Esta dama era una gran doncella, muy distinguida e intachable. La cual era joven e ingenua, y acepto a las suplicas de la muerte, trayendo a este mundo a una extraña joven… La cual era despreciada por todos. Y que a los cuatro años se suicido por simple capricho de no querer sufrir el ser una bastarda.

Muchas décadas después. Una antigua tortuga iluminada por el destino o la vida, creció feliz, hasta que un día un espíritu joven se le presento, le dijo que debía liquidar a toda cría de perro japonés pelirroja. La joven tortuga se opuso y la joven volvió a nacer pero esta vez del producto de una cruel violación.

Al saber por causa de quien fue el que había vuelto. Fue en su busca, al llegar a China, solo descubrió que era un maestro con la sabiduría de los dioses. Y la joven entro en la secta sagrada que dirigía la tortuga. En la cual le impusieron ciertas reglas, ya que la tortuga vio que había algo muy oculto en ella.

Se le prohibió llevarse consigo cualquier vida inocente, y que todas las vidas que tomase debían quedar en secreto. En otras palabras todo lo que muriera por su mano quedaría en el olvido. Al principio se negó, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aceptarlo.

Un día, muchos siglos después de ese suceso, llegaron al templo de la tortuga cinco animales; un búho, un panda rojo, un gallo, un elefante y un leopardo. Llegaron al palacio en el que vivía la joven y la tortuga. Estos le rogaron que la tortuga los entrenase en el antiguo arte del Kung Fu.

La joven le dijo que ellos no eran merecedores de tal gracia. Pero de todas formas la tortuga acepto. Los años pasaron, y los animales ya eran famosos en toda China, conocidos por los cinco furiosos.

Un día, la joven no pudo creer lo que vio. A cuatro de los animales, comportándose como unos vulgares impuros demonios, robaban a los despojados, violaban inocentes y mataban a los huérfanos. La joven decidió dejarlo así, hasta que vio que el elefante tomaba como trofeo a la esposa de su hermano el panda rojo.

Y que la leopardo y la búho tomaban por trofeos a los hijos del mismo. Al ver tal fechoría la joven no tuvo más opción que vengar a esos inocentes y tomar las vidas de esas impuras criaturas con su espada encantada. Que fue un regalo de su padre ancestral, antes de abandonarla.

Luego de su cometido, la joven fue con su maestro la vieja tortuga. Para infórmale de lo que hicieron sus nuevos estudiantes. Y en un momento de rabia, la tortuga desterró a la joven del palacio del saber, pocos años después llegaron noticias de que la joven se dio la muerte.

La tortuga sabia que volvería a nacer hasta terminar con su deber. Así que rogo al panda rojo que si ella volvía llena de rabia y odio, que hiciera lo necesario por destruirla. Ya que en su interior estaba el poder del espíritu de la muerte en su forma mortal.

Desde ese día la tortuga y el panda rojo se dedicaron a cuidar del mundo y de China…

**Fin del Flash back:**

-… Y así es como mi esposa y mis hijos murieron…- termino Shifu, soltando algunas lagrimas, por el simple hecho de recordar-… Es por eso que Tai'Le y yo nos conocemos… Aunque cuando yo la conocí se hacia llamar Sakura Gong…

- Y ¿Por qué ella siempre vuelve a nacer?- pregunto Po- ¿Por qué siempre de las pobres violadas?

-Porque su primera madre fue amante de la muerte, y al matarse la condeno a renacer de las violaciones del futuro…- contesto Shifu, mirando al cielo y limpiándose las lágrimas-… Solo por su espada y su mano puede correr la sangre de un ser así de poderoso…

-O sea… ¿Qué ES MÁS VIEJA QUE OOGWAY?…

-Más antigua que el tiempo, Po… y seguirá así hasta que termine con su misión y vea a su padre en donde sea que le toque ir al morir…

-Y ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Po confundido.

-Solo esperar a ver si causa daños o si es buena…- contesto resignado y cabizbajo-… Ella es más poderosa que todos juntos… Ni siquiera yo podría vencerla y vivir para contarlo…

-¿Eso quiere de decir que?…

-Si Po…- confirmo-… Ella es la encarnación misma del dolor y la muerte…

Querido maestro: estas semanas sin acompañamiento note que todo eco de un pasado atormentan un presente en común.

La filosofa y aprendiz de la paz, Sakura Gong.

**Continuara…**

**No tengo nada importante que decir así que… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS, y como siempre NEGATIVOS SI QUIEREN xD…**

**Espero que no sean necesarios en este capi… Y por cierto, hice el capi especialmente para Mayluz y todos esos fans que siempre me piden que haga más largos los capis.**

**BYE, Meowlody…**


	12. Chapter 11

**¡HEU!**

**Este es un regalo, ya que me tarde un poco con el capi 10. Aparte quería aprovechar que ya tenía ambos capis ya terminados xD.**

**Espero que no se molesten porque tarde un poco en subir ambos capis. Es que como les dije en el capi anterior mi papá descompuso la computadora y no pensaba volver a escribir. Les dejo leer el capi:**

**Capitulo 11: Forma de pensar.**

**Un año antes del suceso en Gogmen:**

Barrio de Kurusalem, Tokio-Japón:

Dos jóvenes van caminando por las calles de los barrios bajos de Japón. Una hembra canina de pelaje rojizo anaranjado y un macho de pelaje marrón con pequeños mechones azules. La hembra detiene a ambos para mostrarle algo al macho:

-Mira…- dijo la chica, apuntando a un edificio que estaba en condiciones paupérrimas-… Yo viví aquí hasta los diez años…

-Creí que siempre viviste con tu mamá…- contesto el macho, algo confundido y con la mirada dispersa-… Se ve que es tarde… mejor te llevo a tú casa…

-¿Qué tal si te quedas un rato en casa y luego te acompaño a la tuya?- pregunto atenta y con una sonrisa- No quiero que mi mejor amigo salga herido por no ver lo que tiene en frente…

-Oye… no te burles… Haha… no estoy tan ciego- contesto entre risas- Ven si quieres… y también… te… puedes…- se sonroja.

-ME ENCATARÍA- le interrumpe la joven, saltando sobre el macho para darle un gran abrazo, haciendo que él se pusiera completamente rojo.

-Dormir en casa…-contesto en un resoplo- Aunque no se si tu madre este de acuerdo con la idea… La última vez casi me corto la cabeza…

-No exageres… Ella nunca tiene problema con esas cosas- dijo sin mirarlo, recordando el momento, en que su madre le rogo que tomase su vida, como tributo a su causa- Además ella salió a un viaje muy largo… No quiero quedarme sola en casa…

**Presente (Palacio de Jade, Valle de la Paz).**

La verdad estaba clara, Tai'Le podía ser una malvada criatura, peor que Ying, y la peor parte era que ninguno de los furiosos sabia eso. Solo lo sabían Po y Shifu. Lo cual no le convenía mucho a Po, ya que ella era una asesina serial, que solo nació para traer justicia al mundo. O lo que ella creía que era la justicia.

-Maestro… ¿Cómo protegeremos el Valle si ella resulta ser malvada?

-Solo nos queda pensar que sus intenciones no van más a haya de destruir al mal…- contesto algo disperso- Aunque realmente si lo lograse ella seguiría viva, y si ella vive habrá mal y muerte por doquier…

-Eso no es bueno…- pensó Po, en voz alta-… Debo decirle que acabe con su vida…

-Ella no lo hará si es obligada- confirmo Shifu, muy serio respecto al tema- Tai'Le, es muy poderosa y no se detendrá hasta tener lo que quiere. Y no se quitara la vida hasta que pase un suceso lo bastante traumático para que desee hacer eso…

-¿Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es meditar y esperar que ataque?

-Eso mismo…

-Y… ¿Tú eres una bola de pelos o una especie de mono?- pregunto Yai, entrecerrando los ojo para ver a Mono. Ofendiéndolo un poco, ya que ninguno de los furiosos tenía conocimiento de su pequeño problema- No te distingo estas muy lejos.

-Soy un mono y me llamo Mono… Si fuese una bola de pelos me llamaría Pelusa- contesto Mono con expresión seria, cruzado de brazos- Me ofende un poco que finjas no verme…

-No quería ofenderte… - dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Mono, sin mirarlo a la cara-… es que naci con una vista pobre y no veo nada que este cinco centímetros después de mi mano- estira su brazo dejándolo en un ángulo recto, para ilustrar la distancia en la que podía ver- ¿Comprendes?

-No lo sabía…- contesto apenado de su prejuicio- Lo… Lamento…

-Yo no te lo dije…- dijo apoyándose por una pared- Si yo no te lo decía, no lo hubieras sabido a menos que sepas que mis ojos están así por eso… Pero solo la gente como Le, nota estas cosas a distancia…

-¿Tú y Tai'Le son…?- pregunto Mono algo nervioso. Ya que si Le, era tan fuerte y sanguinaria, no podía ni imaginarse como seria este tipo.

-Tranquilo no somos nada serio…- contesto sonriente mirándolo sin ver-… a veces si lo somos y otras veces no… estamos en esa zona… supongo… Y no soy tan cruel como ella- Mono nota que el muchacho de alguna manera adivino lo que pensaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella esta libre?- pregunto con su animo un poco más alto. Y en un intento por evitar el que el joven leía las mentes.

-No te ilusiones… pronto volverá a mi… me besara y me va a decir que fue una tonta al decir todas las tonterías que dijo…- le contesto sonriente, golpeándolo en la espalda-… Aunque no haya dicho nada tonto…

Justo cuando termino de pronunciar las palabras. La joven entra corriendo al salón de entrenamientos, salta sobre Yai, lo abraza y besa repetidas veces en las mejillas. Sin notar lo incomodo que le ponía a Mono:

-¿A qué no adivinas por que estoy tan feliz?

-¿Por qué quieres volver con migo?- pregunto Yai, haciéndose el chistoso.

-¿QUÉ?- contesto Le exaltada y sorprendida, separándose de Yai- Noo… ¿Por qué volvería con tigo? Jamás… anduvimos… No como tú hubieras querido al menos… Solo somos mejores amigos…

-Bueno yo si quiero estar con tigo… Quiero algo serio y quiero que seas mía- dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Le. Poniendo más incomodo a Mono- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mostrarte que te amo?- mete una mano en el bolsillo y juega con una cajita que tiene ahí.

-Dejarme ir…- contesto ella zafándose de su agarre y alejándose un poco de su alcance- Yo también te amo… pero ya conseguí todas la almas que necesito para irme en paz, y no me queda nada por matar- mira hacia abajo- Hoy voy a morir…

-¡¿QUÉ?! No, no te puedes morir, solo porque tu te quieres morir, así no funciona- le dijo Yai, algo tenso, no quería perder a la única persona que lo amo. No pensaba dejar ir a su primera amiga y primer amor; no dejaría ir a la causante de que ya no sea virgen- No voy a dejar que mueras…

-Nunca fue tu decisión…- contesto ella mirándolo con ternura, lo besa en la mejilla y sale del salón de entrenamientos- Fue una gran aventura, pero, todos los sueños deben de terminar tarde o temprano…

Tigresa, llega corriendo a la gruta sagrada del Dragón. Y ve a Po y al maestro Shifu meditando tranquilamente, olvidando quien estaba por los pasillos del palacio. Olvidando que Tai'Le podía destruir todo con un chasquear de dedos, pero no lo hacia por razones que la felina desconocía y quería conocer.

-¿Por qué tan tensa, hija?- le pregunto Shifu, sin mirarla- Ven y medita con nosotros un momento.

-¿MEDITAR EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?- pregunto Tigresa, con un alto tono de ironía en su voz- HAY UNA ASESINA DE SANGRE FRIA POR LOS PASILLOS DEL PALACIO Y ¿USTEDES MEDITAN?

-Tranquila…- contesto Po, mirándola seriamente- Va en contra de sus votos de sacerdotisa matar a inocentes… Solo tiene derecho de matar a los criminales…

-¿Sacerdotisa?- pregunto Tigresa, con tono burlón- Seguramente esa chica ya no es virgen desde los 15 años…- lleva sus manos a las caderas- Tiene la pinta de una maldita zorra ¿Viste como se comporta? Ninguna sacerdotisa se comporta así…

-No es necesario ser una virgen para estar al servicio de los dioses y del pueblo- le contesto Shifu algo sorprendido por los prejuicios de Tigresa- Solo se necesita amor y paz interior.

-Usualmente si es un requisito- dijo ella, dándole la espalda a ambos.

-Tigresa… No te enojes, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo- dijo Po, levantándose para ir junto a ella y tomarla de las manos.

-No me gusta como suena esto- contesto ella, algo nerviosa y asustada- ¿Es algo malo?

-Es bueno… lo se- dijo Shifu, arqueando la ceja.

Po se arrodilla, haciendo que Tigresa sea más alta que el, saca una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abre, haciendo que Tigresa se sonroje y Shifu soltase una que otra lagrima seguidos de un par de carcajadas.

-¿Te casarías con migo?- pregunto Po algo nervioso y apenado.

-Po…- contesto, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al suelo, quedando a la misma altura-… Me encantaría ser tu esposa…- lo abraza y llora sobre su hombro.

-¿No bromeas?- pregunto.

-¿Bromear? CLARO QUE HABLO EN SERIO tontín- contesto ella, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

-Mi pequeña esta creciendo tan rápido…- susurro Shifu soltando unas lagrimas de alegría y orgullo, mirando hacia el cielo- Ojala, pudieras estar aquí con migo… Querida Kasumi…

Desde arriba de la gruta:

La vista de la escena de amor, tan conmovedora, era perfecta. Y era aprovechada al máximo. Por una pequeña criatura oculta entre las sombras y el dolor; observando con desdén la vista, recordando que jamás podría ser así de feliz, gracias a su maldición.

-Que pena que voy a poder estar en la boda de tu pequeña hija… Hahaha…- susurraba Le, desde una pequeña formación rocosa que estaba algo alejada de la gruta sagrada- Hoy tengo que morir… Y lo raro es que le temo a la muerte… jamás sentí esa sensación, es nueva y extraña… No la sentía desde que conocí a…

-Se llama amor… tú me amas y no me quieres perder…- contesto otra voz, que era algo obvia de a quien le pertenecía- ¿Por qué debe terminar así? ¿Por qué no podemos tener un final feliz? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una familia, juntos?

-Porque mi destino esta escrito y dice que debo morir al cumplir con mi objetivo…- dijo volteando a ver al joven, Yai- Soy demasiado mayor para ti… Renací de mis cenizas incontables veces… Soy más antigua que el mismo tiempo… Crecí junto al planeta… Está no es mi época… A mi lado tú vida ya no seria normal…

-Le… ¿No recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que nosotros escribimos nuestros destinos?- pregunto acercándose a ella para poder besarla, ella retrocede la cabeza y lo evita- Yo no quiero una vida normal si no es a tu lado… Naci para ser tuyo y de nadie más… Y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ese destino que yo quiero para los dos…

-No es correcto, Yai…- dijo mirándolo con ojos de tristeza y nostalgia- No debe ser así… Aunque seamos uno… No debo estar con mortales como tú…

-Cállate y disfrutemos el momento…-contesto Yai, acercándose mucho más a ella. Para tomarla de la cintura y besándola muy tiernamente, mientras acaricia su rostro con ambas manos. La cayó.

-Yai… hoy voy a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer…- dijo, cuando él la soltó, comenzando a llorar- No quiero morir… Quiero tener una vida mortal junto a ti… Pero no es correcto…

-Eso es lo que hace tan divertido…- la vuelve a besar, pero esta vez en serio.

Mientras en la cocina del Palacio:

-Hahahahaha… no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por ir a ver una obra de teatro- dijo Grulla, sujetándose el estomago de tanto que se reía- Hace eso es patético…

-Oye, no te burles…- contesto Víbora golpeándolo con su cola- Todos hacemos tonterías de vez en cuando…

-Si pero tonterías tan grandes nadie las hace…- dijo, volviendo a reír, pero más fuerte-… Ni siquiera Mono las hace tan grandes…

-Cierto las hace peores- interrumpió Mantis- ¿Escucharon que se enamoro de la nueva? Y ¿Qué ella tiene novio? Y ¿Qué se quiere morir?

-¡¿Tiene novio?!- preguntaron Víbora y Grulla al unisonó, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

-Si…- contesto Mantis, saltando sobre la mesa del comedor- Mono me lo dijo, es un muchacho más o menos su edad y es medio ciego…

-Con razón…- dijo Grulla y Víbora lo golpea con su cola- ¿Qué? La chica esta enferma, se quiere matar y dice que tiene un lado malo que no es ella… solo a otro enfermo le gustaría.

-Solo porque ve el mundo diferente del tuyo…- contesto Víbora con el entrecejo fruncido-… no quiere decir que este enferma…

-Si, si significa eso- corrigieron Mantis y Grulla a la vez- El punto de estar enfermo es que uno piensa diferente a los demás.

-Oye viejo… ¿Qué le paso a tu ala derecha?- pregunto Mantis, señalando una horrible herida que tenia en el ala.

-Bueno… Eso… No… Es nada…- contesto nervioso.

Nadie debía saber el causante de tal herida. Un causante mortífero y cruel, llamado muerte, personificado en una pequeña pero cruel enfermedad.

-¿Qué haremos si ella decide obligarte a ir, bueno, junto a tú padre?- le pregunto Yai a Le, mirando hacia abajo. Ya que ella estaba recostada en su regazo- ¿Qué hare si esa maldita te quiere llevar?

-Solo la dejaras…- contesto, apartándose un poco de Yai- Si ella decide llevarme, deberé irme…- se levanta y se aparta del agarre de Yai.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de lo nuestro? ¿Qué pasara con lo que tenemos?

-Ya no existirá…- contesto soltando una pequeñas lagrimas- La única ser maligna y pecadora que queda en la tierra soy yo… y debo darle fin a mi vida… aunque signifique…

-¿Nunca más volver a verme?- pregunto con los ojos húmedos- ¿No cumpliremos nuestro sueño?

-No nacimos para estar juntos…- contesto apenada de la cruel verdad- Yo soy una semidiosa y tú solo eres un sueño que no podre cumplir jamás…

-Le… Esto no debe terminar así…

-Si debe, Yai- saca la espada de su estuche- Debo morir y no me lo impedirás- sus ojos se vuelven rojos y su pelaje se vuelve violeta- Nada permitirá que la chica y yo conozcamos a padre, ¿Entiendes Yai-kun?

-¡NO DEJARE QUE TE LA LLEVES!…-grito desesperado- ¡NO TE LOS PERMITIRÉ!- ella salta sobre el muchacho, y lo besa.

-Ya es tarde…-contesto- TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO YAI-KUN- de un salto va a la sima del palacio de jade, y al llegar allí su pelaje se vuelve rojizo. Y mientras el sol caía para dar el anochecer se puso a pensar, ¿_Será que aun no he visto a mi padre porque soy yo la última persona malvada y cruel que queda en este mundo?_- Voy a encontrarte padre…- se encarna la espada, con las mismas manos que la crearon, en la zona del estomago, y al sacar la espada, ve que esta llena de sangre azul casi roja.

Una gran sombra cae del cielo y aterriza frente a Shifu, Po y Tigresa. Ellos lo miran extrañados, mientras en de rodillas les ruega que lo ayuden a impedir la muerte de la única criatura que amo:

-¿QUÉ PIENSA HACER QUE?- pregunto Shifu- No debemos permitir que haga eso…

-Hay que ir rápido, Night Shadow ya debió haberla apuñalado- contesto Yai mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba Le-… Y no le debe quedar mucho tiempo…

-No llegaremos a tiempo… a menos que- dijo Tigresa, mirando con una sonrisa malévola a Yai.

-Oh, no, no me vas a lanzar…- contesto mirándola muy molesto.

-¿La quieres salvar o no?- pregunto irónica.

-Ya que…- contesto, Tigresa lo toma en brazos, y lo lanza lo más fuerte que le dieron sus extremidades superiores. Pero cuando Yai llego a la sima del palacio de jade, era muy tarde, el cuerpo sin vida de Le, yacía ahí tirado en techo, desangrándose- No… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- corre junto al cuerpo y llora teniéndolo en brazos.

Mientras en el mundo espiritual:

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba Le, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida hija- contesto un ser superior. De figura alta y sombría que estaba frente a ella- Bienvenida a la zona de los dioses, el lugar al que perteneces.

-¿Padre?- corre y queda frente al ser. Él, se quita los mantos que lo cubrían y se puede ver que es una criatura jamás antes vista. Que no podía ser descripta con simples palabras, sin vida y sin alma o algo de cordura.

-Ya no volverás a ser mortal querida hija- contesto el ser superior- Ven y reina con migo, dame lo que deseo, y así derrocaremos a mi hermana mayor… El destino

-Yo no quiero matar a nadie más…- dijo oponiéndose a sus pedidos- Quiero vivir una vida mortal… con Yai…- el hombre hace una bola de luz y le muestra al joven que llora sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Quieres pasar una mortalidad con un joven que no puede ver lo que tiene en frente?

-Lo amo…- contesto

-El amor es mundano… y pasajero… no dura…

-¿Y el amor que le tuviste a mi madre? ¿El amor que me tuviste a mí, al dejarme vivir todos estos siglos?

-Esa clase de amor es cosa de mortales…

-Yo soy mortal…

-Eres mi hija, no eres mortal- corrigió molesto, por la forma de pensar de su hija, el creyó que si tenia la habilidad de cumplir tal pedido, podría haber dado más obediencia- No puedes volver haya… A menos que…

-Dímelo y lo hare, padre…

-Si me das toda habilidad que te haga diferente de cualquier mortal, puedes ir haya y volver cuando tú torpe y blando corazón lo desee… PERO, no vuelvas llorando cuando los mortales de desprecien y te digan todo lo que jamás creíste que oirías…

-Acepto a tus condiciones…- el hombre mete su esquelética mano en el pecho de su hija, y saca una esfera oscura y violeta con unos detalles rojos.

-Con que allí estabas mi querida…- mira fijamente la esfera- Puedes irte hija… Y no te atrevas a volver sin otro tributo a tú anciano padre…

-Gracias…- lo abraza y una gran luz blanca le alumbra un camino hacia el mundo mortal.

-¿Por qué tu hermana es tan ingenua? ¿Eh, querida Night?- pregunto el ser a la esfera, mientras jugueteaba con la misma, balanceándola de un lado a otro- ¿Tú no me harías eso verdad?

De vuelta al mundo mortal.

-¿Por qué lo tuviste que hacer? NOOO- llora sobre el cuerpo de Le, y lo abraza intentado de hacer que vuelva a la vida- Vuelve… por favor… vuelve Le… no me dejes… no me dejes…- llora más fuerte sobre su cadáver- ¡¿LE?! Vuelve… no te vallas… vuelve… por favor…

-¿Por qué estas llorando señor ciego?- pregunto con la voz débil y temblorosa- ¿No ves que aun estoy viva?

-Eres una maldita infeliz- la besa delicadamente tratando de que la herida no sangre más. En un intento inútil, ya que la herida de la misma manera en la que se hizo desapareció en el aire- Te amo tanto…

-Te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer- lo besa y llora tiernamente como si fuese la ultima vez que lo vería.

-¿Por el dedito?- pregunto poniendo su meñique cerca de ella, en señal de que tenía que prometer por esa manera.

-Por mi dedito- contesto, tomando el meñique de Yai y haciendo el tonto juramento.

-¿Ahora que haremos? ¿Dónde viviremos? No podemos volver a Japón, nos mataran si nos ven por allí…

-Iremos a donde nos lleve el viento…

Querido maestro: estando tan cerca de la muerte, lo único que me mantiene es ver todas las noches su bella luna de nostalgia que alza en el cielo para verme sonreír.

Esperando el beso de la muerte.

La filosofa y aprendiz de la paz, Sakura Gong.

**FIN (No mentira).**

**Continuara…**

**M: Hehe, los engañe por dos segundos xD. Soy re vale…**

**P: MALDITA ¡CREÍ QUE ERA EN SERIO!**

**M: Boba, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha.**

**P: Meow ¿Y qué hay con *(canta)* Mayluz?**

**M: NADA… No pasa nada con él…**

**P: *(canta en tono burlón: Meow y Mayluz están enamorados y los dos se quieren besar)***

**M: ¿Y a mi me llamas inmadura?**

**P: Sip…**

**M: Rata de mierda… *(se sonroja)* Los veo en el siguiente capi…**

**P: Bye Mayluz.**

**M: CÁLLATE.**

**P: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola ºMº…**

**Juro que aun no me perdone por haberme tardado tanto con los capis anteriores… Me sentí tan mal… Así que este capi va como un regalo con moño y todo…Y aunque no me sienta bien del corazón… Les juro que lo hice con todo el cariño que tengo…**

**P: Tuvo una discusión muy fea con un amigo y no se repuso desde entonces… Esta maaaaal.**

**M: SHHHHHHHHH… No me gusta que digas mi vida privada en internet…**

**P: ¿Cuál vida privada?**

**M: Ahh… Buen punto…**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Hahaha, todos odiamos a Ying. Y en este capi puse suspenso, romance, drama y todas esas locuras que hacen que te guste tanto mi fic xD. Solamente para sacarte una sonrisota.**

**Kriton6: Legalmente, pasan demasiadas cosas importantes, y algo extrañas antes de la boda. Hehe, pero todo se soluciona… O casi todo al menos… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, que mala me volví ^^.**

**Gianella: Hahaha… No estoy enamorada… No… *(sonrojada)* Espero te guste el capi…**

**Mayluz: ¿VOS TAMBIEN? ¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy enamorada de vos? Ah… contestando a tu pregunta, Ying se volvió la puta privada del papá de Tai'Le. Algo complicado de explicar.**

**bolttens: Gracias amigo, me gusta tu nombre de usuario. Parece el de un peluchito xD**

**P: Pero que madura**

**M: Shhh.**

**FanKFPLOL: Gracias por tu review amigo.**

**Capitulo 12: Sangre vengada**.

**Dos semanas antes de la llegada de Yai y Le.**

Tokio-Japón:

Un doctor se acerca a un macho de la especie de Le, pero de un pelaje granate rojizo, ojos violetas y con un parecido a Yai muy grande. Que esta sentado en una silla, con una horrible mirada de preocupación y miedo en el rostro:

-Lamento su pérdida, señor Huroshitsu…- le dijo el doctor al hombre.

-Yo no lo lamento…- contesto el hombre sin mirarlo- Era una tonta y por su culpa perdí al amor de mi vida… No me molesta en lo más mínimo que ahora… Este muerta… Tal vez se lo merecía…

-Pero señor es su hija…

-Mi hija o no… Nunca mereció mi amor y nunca se lo di…-interrumpió con los ojos llenos de odio, rabia y lagrimas- Técnicamente no es mi hija… Y nunca lo será…

-¿Padre? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto Yai, entrando a la sala principal de su casa- ¿Dónde esta Shiru? ¿Pudieron salvarla?

-Los dejare solos señor Huroshitsu…- dijo el doctor antes de irse del cuarto.

-Hijo… No lograron salvarla…-dijo el padre de Yai, con la voz cortada- Su enfermedad ya había afectado sus órganos y bueno… solo se fue…

-No es posible… DIJERON QUE LA SALVARIAN… Dijeron que estaría de pie en unas semanas…- contesto desesperado y lleno de dolor- Tú siempre quisiste esto… NUNCA LA AMASTE… Y ahora por tu culpa esta muerta… Igual que mamá…- cae al suelo de rodillas y suelta unas lágrimas de odio- Jamás te perdonare… NUNCA LO HARE… No podré hacerlo… No si ella ya no esta…

-Hijo… estas cosas suelen pasar…

-NO, NO ES CIERTO… TENÍAS LOS MEDIOS PARA DESHACERTE DE ELLA… ERES UN MALDITO… Si no la querías, pudiste tirarla a un orfanato como los padres de Le… pero tú querías verla sufrir ¡¿VERDAD?!

-No te atrevas a hablarme así…- le dijo levantándose de golpe, con su voz llena de coraje- ¿Crees que porque tu si la perdonaste algo cambiaria? Lamento arruinar tu vida querido hijo… No te volveré a molestar…- sale de la casa de su familia para nunca volver- POR MI TE PUEDES IR AL INFIERNO, O CON ESA PUTA DE TU NOVIA- desde lo lejos.

-Padre… Yo no…

**El presente (Valle de la Paz-China):**

-Te creí muerta- dijo Yai mirando con ternura a Le, que ya estaba del todo recuperada- Que… ¿Qué paso con tú espada y con la herida que te hiciste?

-Papá las tomo como… tributo…- contesto Le nerviosa, sabia lo que ocurrió y lo que su padre era capas de hacer con tal poder que traía en sus manos- En otras palabras… soy una chica común…

-O sea ¿Ya no te podrás transformar Night Shadow o hacer esa clase de cosas raras?- pregunto Yai algo tenso.

-Podría decirse…- contesto Le sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Genial…- dijo relajado- Pero… no me queda claro aun ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Eso no importa ahora…-contesto acariciando su mejilla, para luego besarlo y así no dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Esta clase de cosas no se debían comentar con un simple mortal como Yai.

La verdad estaba clara, el padre de esta chica haría todo lo posible por destruir el mundo carnal y a su hermana mayor. Y con el poder que tenía nadie seria capaz de enfrentársele.

Mientras en el mundo espiritual:

Dos seres extraños tienen una conversación algo peculiar. Uno de ellos se encuentra sentado en un gran y elegante trono, digno de cualquier rey pecador. Y el otro ser yacía oculto entre las sombras, como si temiera en mostrar su rostro.

-Esa maldita hija tuya lo va a arruinar todo…- murmuraba una figura escondida entre las sombras- Con sus estúpidos juegos…

-Te recuerdo, querida mía, que tú también eres mi hija… y eres parte de Tai'Le- contesto el espíritu dando a conocer la identidad de la figura de las sombras- Querida Night Shadow… Que no se te olvide que yo te cree y que te puedo destruir cuando yo quiera…- el segundo ser se acerca al primero.

-No se me olvida padre…-dijo algo molesta por los sermones de Muerte- ¿Quieres que la haga sufrir? O ¿Qué haga sufrir a sus amigos?- se apoya por las piernas de su padre y le muestra unas imágenes de los cinco furiosos y Po.

-Puedes matar a todo ser que desees…- mira fijamente la imagen- Menos a esos dos…- señala al guerrero dragón y a la maestra del estilo del tigre- Sus almas ya tienen un comprador… Y me debe bastante dicho comprador… Solo hazlos sufrir un poco…

-Como digas padre…- contesto con una reverencia a su padre y un tono sumiso hacia sus órdenes, algo raro en esa excéntrica joven- se levanta y va en dirección a una extraña pared.

-No te atrevas a matar a tu hermana, o, a su enamorado…-dijo antes de que la joven abandonase la habitación.

-Pero… Padre… Es una traidora… - replico muy molesta y con un tinte mucho más carmesí que el usual, en sus ojos, volteando llena de rabia hacia la dirección de su padre- ¿Por qué no habría de acabar con sus infelices existencias?

-Porque yo quiero destruir toda la felicidad de Tai'Le y quiero verla suplicar que le permita ayudar en el plan…- contesto con un tono muy decidido con cada palabra que salía de su boca- No la tocaras hasta que yo lo ordene ¿Fui claro?

-HI… querido padre…- dijo Night, algo molesta por el cambio de planes- ¿Al menos puedo divertirme con los machos del grupo de amigos de Le? Prometo no darles más de lo que doy a ti… querido padre…

-Como gustes querida Night Shadow… Puedes tomar de premio a quien tu cruel corazón elija…- contesto sin mirar en su dirección- Pero… Si llegas a rechazarme por un mortal, da por muerto a tu amado y a ti misma…

-HI… padre…

En el mundo carnal:

Llegan Tigresa y Po al lugar donde se encontraban Yai y Le. Rodeados de la sangre de la pobre joven. Al verlos llegar, la joven nota por primera vez que el pelaje de la felina no es de su color original.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Po algo preocupado, había llegado a encariñarse con esa pequeña pelirroja- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

No era un cariño normal. Ya que en la mirada de ambos se notaba una conexión. No era amor, ni respeto; solo era cariño. Un cariño fuerte y poderoso, mayor del que le había dado a cualquier amigo suyo.

-No Po… Pero gracias…- contesto Le, algo cansada y con la respiración débil- Estoy… bien…- pierde color y se desmaya sobre los brazos de Yai.

-LE…- grito Yai desesperado- Perdió mucha sangre… ¿Dónde esta el hospital más cercano?

-La enfermería del palacio esta por…- contesto Po y al darse cuenta Yai ya estaba corriendo hacia la enfermería-… Allá

Ese era el macho más rápido que habían conocido hasta ahora. Y también el más fuerte, apenas superaba la fuerza de Le. Pero de igual manera ambas criaturas eran fuertes y diferentes a todo ser que jamás quisieron conocer.

-Ha… ¿No te sucede muy a menudo?- pregunto Tigresa con un tono algo burlón en su voz- Voy a ir a ayudarlos…- salta del techo y corre en cuatro patas hacia donde fue Yai con Le, hasta alcanzarlo- ¿Por qué todos los japoneses son tan rápidos?- con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué? ¿A la gatita le molesta que los "japoneses" seamos más fuertes y rápidos de lo que nunca vas a ser?- pregunto Yai, muy sarcástico. Ella no contesto nada más que un leve gruñido- Eso creí gatita… Lo arreglaremos de frente, cuando Le este mejor…

-Hecho.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería ya era muy tarde, la joven ya había perdido demasiada sangre y no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para salvarla. Pero el padre de Le, no permitiría que ella muriera antes de poder hacerla sufrir con lo que más le dolía.

-Señor Huroshitsu…- dijo la enfermera llamando a Yai- Venga un momento por favor…

-Soy yo…

-PjjuahahahAHAHAHAHAHA… ha… Huroshitsu…- murmuro Tigresa, sin que Yai notara la burla hacia su apellido.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita?- pregunto Yai con la voz algo temblorosa- ¿Ella esta bien?

-Si… pero esta débil- contesto, liberando la espalda de Yai- si llegaban un poco más tarde tal vez no la habríamos salvado…

-Que suerte…

-Antes de irse señor… No deben tener relaciones por un tiempo…- dijo la enfermera, haciendo que Yai se sonrojase de la vergüenza- Al parecer la joven esta embarazada y el tener relaciones dañaría a los bebés…

-¿QUÉ ESTA QUE?- pregunto Yai exaltado, realmente no podía ni siquiera pensar en matrimonio y ahora se suponía seria padre.

-Es broma…- contesto la enfermera entre risas- No esta embarazada, pero lo de esperar un tiempo si era en serio…

-Ha… Que broma tan pesada…- dijo completamente sonrojado-¿No?

-Fue idea de la joven…- contesto la enfermera aun riendo.

-Esa maldita- murmuro entre dientes, mirando al piso- ¿Dónde esta ella?

-Esta allí- señala una cama con Le acostada en ella- No valla a molestarla…

No se acerco, solo la contemplo desde los lejos. Admirando su increíble belleza y su gran inocencia. ¿Qué seria de él si la joven? No seria más que un recuerdo vagando por la mente de un infeliz borracho. Que no deseaba más que morir.

Tres días después…

La noche caía delicadamente sobre el Valle de la Paz. Mientras, una sombra extraña avanzaba por monte al dorso del palacio, oscureciendo todo tierno rayo de luna. Sumiendo, al Valle, en una tenebrosa oscuridad.

-¿Tigresa?- pregunto Po, golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa- ¿Estas dormida?- no hay respuesta

-¿Qué quieres Po?-contesto, mientras abría la puerta de golpe asustando a Po- Me despertaste…

-No puedo dormir…- dijo Po, mientras jugaba con sus pies y miraba el suelo.

-¿Y?…- pregunto Tigresa sarcástica.

-¿Puedo dormir con tigo?

-Ash… Bien…- contesto de mala gana, regresando a su cama- Pero sin cosas raras- voltea a ver a Po muy seriamente.

-Lo prometo…- dijo mientras iba junto a Tigresa, para rodear su cintura con sus grandes brazos. ¡_PO! dijiste que no harías cosas raras_, pensaba Tigresa cuando se sonrojaba, por tener a Po tan cerca de su cuerpo, _Aunque es muy tierno tener a Po junto a mí_.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa calidez, que sentía que al fin tenia un lugar y razón en el mundo. La era amar a Po, y pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a él, pobre inocencia que no le dejaba ver que en el mundo todo es difícil de conseguir y que siempre tiene un precio alto.

* * *

-Aun no entiendo que te paso en el ala…- decía Víbora, mientras cambiaba los vendajes del ala de Grulla- ¿No me vas a decir que te paso para que tu ala este tan lastimada?

-Este… Bueno… es complicado Víbora…

-¿Qué no confías en mi?- pregunto Víbora, apenada y con los ojos húmedos.

-SI CONFIO- contesto exaltado acercando su pico al rostro de Víbora- Es solo que… No me gusta hablar de ello… No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca…

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras…

-Tiene que ver con los nuevos inquilinos…- confeso decepcionado de si mismo-… Específicamente con Yai…

-¿Qué tiene ese tierno cachorro de perro?

-Tenía una hermana… Y yo la conocía…- confeso nuevamente, con la voz rota y moribunda- Y… La niña ahora esta…

-¿Crees que Le la mato?- pregunto sorprendida.

-NO… Esa pelirroja no heriría ni a una mosca…- contesto, haciendo que las dudas de Víbora crecieran aun más- La niña… Estaba enferma… De algo muy grave… Y en una de las misiones en la que mandaron solo… Me desvié a para visitarla…

-Aun no comprendo, Grulla…-dijo confundida- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-¡VOY A MORIR!…- grito Grulla molesto y triste a la vez.

-No… Eso no puede ser posible…- contesto Víbora tomando unos frascos que tenia en su librero- Yo voy a curarte…

-Esa niña tenía la misma enfermedad que tengo yo… Y ahora ella esta muerta…- dijo mirando al suelo con tristeza- Voy a morir muy pronto…

-No… no quiero verte morir…- balbuceaba con las lágrimas rebosando sus ojos- No te voy a…- es interrumpida por Grulla que le tapo la boca con su ala sana.

-No pienses en eso ahora…- acaricia su mejilla y la besa-… Disfrutemos el tiempo que me queda…- Víbora suelta unas lágrimas- No quiero que llores por mí… No lo merezco…

* * *

Desde lo alto del techo, la vista era incomparable, era bella y tranquila. Lo que siempre deseo Le para su vida. Desde ese lugar, observando todo a su alrededor, parecía que todo fuese perfecto, justo como siempre ella quiso. Solo que sin el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí bonita?- pregunto Yai, subiendo al techo para sentarse junto a Le- Este no es un lugar para chicas como vos… Especialmente si…

-No me sobreprotejas… ¿Si?- contesto molesta, sin mirarlo- Ya he enfrentado a la muerte incontables veces… No le temo a nada… Y todos me temen a mí…

-Yo no te temo…

-Pues deberías…- voltea a ver a Yai, con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Algo raro en ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto recostándose al lado de Le- Solamente eres una chica que perdió el camino… Al igual que…

-YA LO SÉ- le grito, saltando sobre él- Ya se que tu padre perdió el camino y al morir Shiru te abandono… Lo sé… No deberías presumir que pudiste vivir algunos años con tus dos padres…

-No me lo recuerdes…- dijo molesto, sacando a Le de encima suyo.

-Oh… ¿Con que así piensas jugar? No señor…- vuelve a subirse sobre Yai- Este es mi juego favorito y yo soy la que manda…

-Si claro, y yo soy el que siempre te gana, preciosa…- contesto, volteando a Le, quedando él sobre ella, en una posición algo fuerte- ¿Es cierto que seré padre?

-No es algo de lo que tengas que preocupar…- contesto Le arqueando una ceja.

-Si lo es…- dijo muy serio- Si voy a ser papá es algo importante… ¿Lo seré o no?

-Técnicamente si…-contesto Le, sin mirarlo, con tono de confusión en su voz- Pero yo no puedo ser madre… ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas embarazada?- pregunto bastante sarcástico- ¿Por accidente?

-Como decía un viejo amigo mío… - contesto, volviendo a la posición original-… Los accidentes no existen…- salta del techo y cae de pie- ¿UNA EMBARAZADA PUEDE HACER ESO?- antes de entrar a la estancia.

-Es toda una diosa…- murmuro Yai acostado en el techo con la mirada clavada al cielo, y a los dos segundos de cerrar los ojos tenia a una gran sombra sobre su cuerpo- ¿Hola?- la sombra lo mira fijo y al terminar de examinarlo entra en la estancia.

-¡TAI'LE-CHAN!- gritaba la sombra despertando a todos- ¡MUESTRATE TONTA HERMANITA!- se desliza por la puerta y al notar que esta rodeada por los furiosos, Po y los nuevos, muestra su forma mortal- ¿Me extrañaste?

Esta peculiar criatura, de la cual ninguno de los presentes conocía su nombre. Tenia algún parentesco con Le, y uno bastante grande. Sino, no habría venido hasta el palacio, donde se encontraban los maestros de Kung fu, más fuertes de toda China.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Po, mirando con cara de tonto a la oscura figura- ¿No que eras hija única?

-¿Qué quieres hermana mayor?- dijo Le, alejando a todos de la extraña sombra, quedando, cara a cara, con el ser- Creí que padre te destruyo al apartarte de mi carnalidad…

-La familia de esta chica si que es rara- murmuro Mantis.

-Linda hermanita menor…-contesto, dándole la espalda a todos, como si le diera vergüenza admitir porque estaba ahí-… he venido desde el mundo espiritual para advertirte que padre trama cosas diabólicas…

-No es algo nuevo…- dijo Le, arqueando la ceja.

-Sabe tu secreto…-le dijo la figura, volteando a mirar fijo a su hermana.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos?

-El que se oculta en el fondo de tu vientre…- confirmo, haciendo que todos la mirasen extrañados.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Víbora confundida.

-Ash, pero que despistados… Esta embarazada- contesto Tigresa, haciendo que todos volteasen a verla a ella, con una cara acusadora y de miedo- ¿Qué?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Le decepcionada de si misma.

-Nadie… se te nota- contesto mirándola de brazos cruzados- Cambios de humor, tus pechos están hinchados y la blusa te aprieta bastante- la miran muy pero muy extrañados- ¿Qué? ¿No van a decirme que yo fui la única que lo noto?

-Hmmm… ¡SI! ¡SI FUISTE LA UNICA!- contestaron al unísono, pero sin la sombra, la cual estaba en una esquina cruzada de brazos.

-Aun no entiendo algo…- dijo Víbora, mirando a la criatura, con curiosidad-… ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es… Night Shadow… Mi hermana mayor…- contesto Le, llevando sus manos a las caderas- Que… Bueno… Estuvo encerrada en mi carnalidad por todos estos años…

-¡¿QUÉ ES TU QUE?!- pregunto Yai algo exaltado y confundido por la situación- ¿Cómo es eso posible? NO TIENE SENTIDO…

-Es difícil de explicar…- contesto nuevamente la joven, mirando hacia abajo- Y bastante largo…

-Tengo tiempo- dijo Yai con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer…- dijo Night rodeando el hombro de su hermana con su brazo derecho-… Mejor se los cuentas ya…

-BIEN, pero si luego se quedan traumados no digan que yo quise decirla…- contesto Le en un arranque de ira. Asustando a la sombra y haciendo que saliese de su posición actual- Hace muchos pero muchos años…

**Flashback:**

… La paz reinaba sobre la tierra. Una paz ciega, hasta que un día nació un ser maligno y compasivo a la vez. Dicho ser era sanguinario pero amable y dulce al mismo tiempo. Una mañana, en un arranque de ira la parte buena de dicho ser, tomo control total del ser, haciéndolo bueno y compasivo en la totalidad corpórea.

La otra parte del ser, indignada y molesta, se hundió en el fondo del alma de la criatura; y ella volvió a traer la paz a la tierra. Cuando un fatídico día noto que los seres inferiores la juzgaban por ser diferente. Al no tener a la parte dura y cruel para aguantar tal dolor la criatura se quito la vida.

El creador de la criatura molesto por su acción y desprecio de poder. La condeno a una eternidad de dolor y sangre derramada por sus manos. Y hasta que su sed se saciase, dicha criatura no podría morir en paz.

La pobre y desdichada criatura fue obligada a vagar por la eternidad. Sin conseguir su objetivo, obligada a correr por la vida viviendo los mismos eventos una y otra vez. Nunca acabado el sufrimiento hasta terminar de vengar su sangre derramada aquel día en el que se quito la vida por primera vez.

Hasta que un día consiguió lo que tanto buscaba. Y por fin pudo descansar en paz… Aunque no le duro mucho tiempo; la criatura noto que el tierra había alguien que la quería y apreciaba. Así que le pidió a su creador que le permitiera vivir una vida más.

El creador compasivo, le dio dos opciones a elegir:

-Puedes elegir hija mía… Entre reinar aquí con migo y darme un varón. O ir con tu enamorado y perder todo aquello que se hacia diferente a los mortales.

Y la criatura acepto la segunda opción. El creador decepcionado de su elección, le quito la parte cruel y malvada de su cuerpo; dándole uno propio a la otra parte.

Cambiando para siempre la vida de todos los seres de esta tierra, creando a un ser lleno de inocencia y dulzura, y a otro sin compasión y conciencia. Transformando un solo ser, en dos seres, diferentes uno del otro…

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Ah… me gusta tanto esa historia…- suspiro Night mirando al cielo.

-Me parece que es otra cosa lo que le gusta- le susurro Mono al oído de Mantis. Causando que la sombra voltease la mirada a su dirección, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia a la sombra sobre su cuerpo- H-Hola… NO ME MATES…- Night olfatea el cuello de Mono y lo besa en la mejilla- ¿No vas a matarme?

-Me gustan los machos con carácter- contesto mirando coquetamente a Mono, haciendo que él se sonrojase- Además padre dijo que podía llevarme a quien yo quisiera de premio… Y lo quiero a él- salta sobre Mono.

-Wow…- dijo Mono sorprendido de tener a una hembra como Night sobre si. Mientras ella lo besaba queriendo pasar a algo más intenso- ¿No deberíamos conocernos primero?

-No querrás conocerla…- dijo Le entre dientes- Shifu nos prohibió estar por la noche con cualquiera de sus alumnos…

-Te lo prohibió a ti…- contesto sonriendo malévolamente- Y ambas sabemos que siempre tengo lo que quiero… Hahaha…

-Llegara el día en que padre no te consentirá…- dijo Le, cruzada de brazos-… y en ese día voy a ser TAN FELIZ…

-Querida hermana…- contesto Night burlonamente-… Cuando eso pase yo estaré en ese estado en el que tú estas…

-Maldita bastarda- murmuro Le sin mirarla.

Mientras tanto en el mundo espiritual:

Dos espíritus se acercan al ser superior. Uno de ellos es completamente blanco con una ligera mancha negra en la frente. Y el otro completamente negro y con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente. Ambos se arrodillan y el ser superior voltea a ver a ambos seres.

-¿Pueden explicar por que ambos interfieren en el mundo carnal?- pregunto con un tono de mucha molestia- Saben bien las reglas…

-Señor… Yo solo advertí a una pareja…- se excuso el espíritu negro-… sobre el mal que el Ying tiene pensado hacerles…

-Yo solo quería divertirme un poco- contesto el espíritu blanco con mucho orgullo- No tengo miedo a los que quiera hacerme… El Yang si teme…

-Ambas fueron imprudentes y debería castigarlas…- dijo el ser superior, con voz alta-… Pero hoy no lo haré… Ya que ambas me deben bastante aun…

-Si señor… No lo haremos de nuevo…- contestaron ambos al unísono, mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el rostro del ser superior.

-Pueden irse… menos tú Ying- dijo el ser, mientras juega con unos dados que trae en la mano derecha. El cual no daba a notar sus emociones, se quedaba serio e indiferente- ¿Cuándo tomaras las almas que me debes? Espíritu del Ying- mira con ironía al espíritu.

-Estoy esperando el momento justo para hacerlo- contesto el espíritu mirando el suelo- Cuando me vengue de los malditos que me quitaron la vida… Le prometo traer todas las almas que su corazón desee…

-Te daré un año para me traigas lo prometido…- dijo el ser superior, volviéndose una nube de oscuridad con dos resaltantes ojos rojos-… Si para entonces no tengo esas almas MORIRAS- se mezcla con el aire de la habitación.

-Estoy frita…- murmuro el espíritu, recordando su cruel estancia en la tierra mortal- Me va a matar… Y luego comerá mi esencia…

-Tranquila…- dijo el segundo espíritu. Este espíritu era opuesto al primero, era bueno y compasivo, casto y servicial al mundo mortal- Si le das lo que desea, no debes temer por tu sangre…

-Lo que temo es no poder vengarla antes de ser destruida- contesto el primero mirando con rabia al segundo.

Querido maestro: me he dado cuenta que vivir sola, no vale nada. Y que sin amor, uno no merece vivir, espero pueda perdonarme por lo que deseo hacer.

Viendo a la muerte a los ojos.

La filosofa y aprendiz de la paz, Sakura Gong.

**Continuara…**

**Hoy no tengo ganas de decirles nada… No tuve un gran día, ni una buena semana, ni NADA… Así que dejen sus reviews y comentarios positivos y si no… bueno… ¿Qué les voy a decir?**

**P: Meow… ¿Te sentís bien?**

**M: Si, no es nada que deba importarte…**

**P: ¿Segura?**

**M: NO INSISTAS**

**P: Ok…**

**M: Chau :(**


	14. Chapter 13

**¡Hello!**

**FanKFPLOL: Si… Yo también lamento eso… PERO ya estamos bien (mi amigo y yo) xD. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Bolttens: Yo solo puedo decir la verdad. Y si, Night es algo… Puta que digamos… Pero todavía es virgen xD. Bueno lo era antes de hacer… eso con Mono.**

**Gianella: Gracias por tu consejo, por tu causa no perdí un amigo (GRACIAS). Y contestándote NO ESTOY ENAMORADA, solo… bueno… es algo complejo…**

**Kriton6: Te lo dije xD, gracias por el review**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: ¿Qué parte no entendiste?**

**DannyNK: xD, legalmente.**

**Mayluz: Hehe… Gracias amigo… Sos… muy… EL REVIEW… He… Si eso (susurra: torpe, torpe, torpe).**

**Bueno como no tengo idea de que más podría decir… así que comience el capi y ya xD:**

**Capitulo 13: jugada mortal (Parte 1).**

**Un año antes de la muerte de Shiru.**

Tokio-Japón:

Entra al cuarto de Yai, una pequeña cachorra de la especie de Le. Con el pelaje de color granate rojizo y ojos de un color blanco más o menos violeta. Y tenia la mirada así, porque era ciega:

-¿Hermano mayor?- pregunto asomando su cabeza en dirección a Yai- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro… Este… Pasa…- contesto nervioso, mientras escondía un estuche cuadrado. Lo cual noto la niña poniendo la cabeza de costado- ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Sabes que no te veo… Solo te puedo oír, tontito…- dijo, pasando un par de veces su mano frente a sus ojos demostrando que no veía- ¿Qué no quieres que vea?- _Maldita sea_, pensó Yai dándose cuenta de que su hermana noto que le ocultaba el estuche, _¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta?_- Fue fácil realmente… Hermano mayor… Si no me lo quieres decir bien… No diré a Tai'Le-chan sobre tu bonita sorpresa…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién te dijo que le pediré…?- le pregunto antes de que la chica saliera del cuarto.

-Tú me lo acabas de decir…- contesto la niña, desde lejos dando saltos mientras se alejaba del cuarto de Yai.

-Más vale que no se lo cuente…- se dijo a si mismo, con la mirada hacia la puerta-… Si lo hace estoy frito…

**El presente (Valle de la Paz-China):**

La noche seguía, por alguna razón solamente, en el Valle no había salido aun el sol; todos los guerreros regresaron a sus alcobas, después de tal escena lo único que querían era olvidar lo vivido.

Po y Tigresa seguían durmiendo juntos. Hasta que la felina sintió un despertar por dentro; algo que la obligo a saltar sobre Po, despertándolo y aterrándolo:

-¿Qué te pasa Tigresa?- pregunto Po, con voz de tonto- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Quiero… Yo quiero…- contesto la felina, como si ni siquiera supiese que deseaba en ese momento- Te quiero a ti…- lo besa muy apasionadamente y sin tener cuidado alguno, haciendo que el ingenuo panda se sonrojase.

-Wow… Tigresa ¿Te sientes bien?

-MEJOR QUE NUNCA- contesto, volteando a Po, quedando él sobre ella- ¿Probamos algo nuevo?- sus ojos carmesí se afinan peligrosamente.

-Depende que sea…- dijo saliendo de encima de Tigresa.

-Eso es un SI- salta nuevamente sobre él- Quiero que en este momento seamos uno…

-Tigresa no es correcto… aun no…- contesto Po liberando a su cuerpo de la impulsiva felina- Tu me pediste que esperásemos hasta después de la boda…

-Pero ya cambie de opinión…- dijo mirando a Po con esa cara de gatito tierno- Por favor.

-ESTA… bien…- dijo Po, notando al fin el pedido que la felina le había hecho, y sin esperar un segundo más le dio lo que ella deseaba.

Ella se saco la blusa y sus vendajes de protección. Quedando solamente con su pelaje descubierto, tal cual vino al mundo; él se saco sus pantalones remendados, y noto que en algunas zonas el pelaje de Tigresa ya era normal.

-¿Qué haremos si nos escuchan?- pregunto Po algo preocupado.

-No importa, luego nos preocuparemos por eso- contesto ella, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Y mientras la noche caía de una manera tan suave Po y Tigresa se hicieron un solo ser. Entrelazando así sus almas para siempre; aunque con tanto amor no notaron que eran observados por el espíritu del Ying, un alma recelosa y cruel. Que no descansaría hasta tener lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué te hace sentir el que tu primera vez fuese con migo?- pregunto Tigresa recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Po. Tapada casi por completo, cubriendo las partes comprometedoras de su cuerpo.

-Exhausto…- contesto Po, respirando agitado- Pero fue perfecto… Especialmente porque fue con tigo…- la besa tiernamente- Descansa… Te amo…

-Yo… También te amo…- dijo Tigresa, cerrando los ojos sobre el pecho de Po para descansar en esa larga noche.

* * *

Night yace desnuda y cubierta por las sabanas del dueño de la alcoba; al borde de la cama de Mono, mientras él descansa exhausto como si hubiera movido a una cría de elefante obesa. Ella solo piensa… _¿Será correcto lo que hago? ¿Podría ser que estoy destinada a cosas mayores a ser la puta del infierno? Podría ser que enamore de este simple mortal_, voltea la mirada hacia Mono,_ si es así… Padre no tendrá piedad cuando me destruya a mi regreso_.

-¿En qué piensas Night?- pregunto Mono somnoliento, alzando un poco la mirada.

-En nada… Solo cosas de chicas…- contesto sin mirarlo. Él no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir- Desearía poder decir que es algo simple de solucionar…- se esconde en sus rodillas y llora en silencio, algo nuevo en ella, jamás tubo la necesidad de llorar por algo, pero ¿Por Mono estaba llorando?

Esas nuevas emociones que atacaban su cuerpo ¿Eran emociones? Serian las primeras emociones que su corazón sentía. Algo nuevo y raro en este peculiar ser, ¿Seria que el mundo mortal la ablando? Fuese lo que fuese la hacia débil, y teniendo un padre como el suyo, ser débil era un sinónimo de una muerte dolorosa y cruel.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Mono algo sorprendido- ¿Fue algo que hice o dije?

-No… Son cosas de mi hogar…- contesto limpiándose los ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar de ello?

-Es muy complejo y no me hace bien hablar de ello…

-¿No te di razones para que confíes en mi?- pregunto Mono decepcionado, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Night- ¿No confías en mi?

-Confió… Pero mi pasado es complicado…- contesto Night, volteando a ver a Mono- No me gusta hablar de eso… Me hace sentir débil…

-Tener sentimientos no te hace débil…- dijo levantando la mirada de la chica- Te hace más fuerte de lo que piensas…

-NO LO ENTIENDES… Si mi padre sabe que… Esto paso… ESTOY MUERTA…

-¿Por tener relaciones con un perfecto extraño?- pregunto confundido.

-POR ENAMORARME DE TI…- confeso la chica condenándose así misma- No debo enamorarme de nadie… Todos deben amarme pero no debo amar a nadie… Me hace débil…

-No te hace débil…- dijo Mono mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Hace que te quiera mucho más…- la besa y ella se aparta rápidamente, dejando confundido a Mono.

-No me beses… Lo vas a empeorar TODO- contesto Night sonrojada, y gracias a su peculiar pelaje se notaba mucho más el rubor que en su hermana- No me debes enamorar… No puedo enamorarme…- se esconde en sus rodillas- No quiero morir…- llora.

-¿Por qué morirías?- pregunto Mono extrañado- No voy a dejarte sola… Aunque me mates- levanta la mirada de Night.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- grita apartándose del agarre de Mono, cayendo de la cama- Aléjate de mí… Solo te causare dolor…- sale corriendo del cuarto.

-¿Pero? ¿Todas la chicas son tan complicadas?- se pregunto a si mismo.

* * *

La velocidad, crueldad y sed de sangre de esta joven no tenían comparación. Y con un amor, seria débil y femenina. No podía reinar junto a su padre siendo débil. No podía ser la reina de su padre al ser como los mortales; los planes que le tenia su padre, no se podían comparar con los planes de cualquier villano.

Su primogénita seria su reina y le daría cuantos hijos el desease. Aunque ella no lo quisiera, en esa familia nunca importo la opinión de los demás; solo importaba la del jefe de la familia. Y si Night no le daba a su padre lo que deseaba, ya no se le volvería a ver por la tierra ni por el infierno.

-¿Por qué me toca vivir esto?- le pregunta Night al cielo, esperando una pequeña respuesta- ¿POR QUÉ ME OBLIGAS A VIVIR ESTO? Yo quería ser una hembra normal… Enamorarme… Poder tener cachorros… Y…

-Mientras padre siga vivo, ninguna de las dos, tendremos lo que queremos- contesto una voz débil y pasiva, que se sentaba al lado derecho de Night. Que pertenecía a Le- Voy a destruir a nuestro padre y vengare todas las almas que tome… ¿Estas con migo en esto? Se que te enamoraste de Mono… Es tierno… Pero si padre muere… Te tocara a ti gobernar junto a su hermana…

-Lo sé… Detesto ser lo que soy hoy…- dijo sin mirarla- Quiero tener una camada con Mono… Pero si padre vive… Me matara al saberlo… Quisiera ser más… Como tú…- la señala de arriba abajo.

-¿Debo ofenderme?- pregunto Le preocupada y sarcástica, mientras miraba a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye Le ¿Tienes alguna ropa que te deje bien sexy que puedas prestarme?- le dijo Night sonrojada, y mirándola con vergüenza- Quiero darle un obsequio de despedida a Mono.

-Me lo preguntas como si te fuese…- contesto Le sarcástica, algo que le encaba hacer-…a contestar un "Si hermana toma mi mejor ropa de cama para que tengas sexo con alguien que conoces haces menos de una semana"- Night se sonroja mucho más.

-¿En serio?- pregunto apenada de si. Mirando al suelo

-CLARO QUE VOY A PRESTAR UNA ROPA DE CAMA, TONTA- le grito Le a su hermana, saltando sobre ella.

-Oye así no se vale- contesto entre risas, mordiendo su oreja pero sin herirla- VOY A GANARTE…

**Un mes después…**

Le esta saliendo del salón de entrenamientos y tiene problemas para bajar las escaleras. Su gran vientre le era un estorbo para su vida normal, y cotidiana. Para Yai y sus amigos era un motivo de risas:

-¿Necesitas ayuda pelirroja?- pregunto Po ayudándola a bajar- No deberías de estar aquí… No como estas… Bueno… Embarazada

-Cierto, pero Shifu me llamo para pedirme un favor- contesto Le, haciendo que despertase la curiosidad de Po- No te voy a decir que favor fue…

-Ash… ¿Por qué?- pregunto insistiendo, el querer saber para que la llamo a ella y no a él, lo mataba por dentro- No se lo diré a nadie…

-Po… Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo- contesto Le sonriendo sin mirarlo- No te lo voy a decir… Shifu me lo pidió…

-ESO ES HACER TRAMPA- grito Po molesto- Así no vale…

-Ya te enteraras, pero a su tiempo…- dijo Le, yendo hacia donde estaban los duraznos sagrados- Avísale a mi hermana que la espero aquí.

* * *

-Grulla aun no me cierra tu enfermedad…- dijo Víbora cambiando los vendajes del ala de su amado-… Tal vez deberíamos decírselo al maestro Shifu…

-No, lo mejor será mantener todo oculto hasta que hable con Yai…- contesto él, evadiendo la mirada de Víbora- No quiero que se preocupen por mí…

-Yo se lo diré…- susurro Víbora, no muy confiada. Terminando de atar el vendaje del ala de Grulla- Estés de acuerdo o no…

-Víbora deja de querer discutir con migo y durmamos…- dijo mandando la mirada de la serpiente hacia la suya- Estoy muy cansando- se acuesta en su cama de Víbora y ella lo mira indecisa- Vamos ven…- se decide y va con él.

-Pero se lo voy a decir mañana…

-Bueno…

Mientras en el mundo espiritual:

En una gran sala llena de objetos paganos y materiales, decorada como todo rey desearía que fuese su castillo. El ser superior observa los movimientos de sus dos "amadas" hijas. Rodeado de los supuestos cariños del espíritu del Ying:

-Esas malditas traidoras…- murmuro entre dientes, mirando molesto una esfera que le mostraba lo que desease ver- Ambas esperando hijos que no tienen mi sangre y yo aquí… Con una maldita prostituta que antes era una puta princesa, sin hacer NADA…

-Tranquilo mi señor…- dijo el espíritu frotando el brazo del ser- ¿Por qué no mata a ese tonto pájaro enfermo de sus males, que es amigo de mis señoras?

-Es una buena idea…- contesto el ser, notando algo que el espíritu del Ying no llego a notar- Además esa criatura esta maldecida con los males que traía la difunta hermana del amante de Tai'Le… Va a ser tan divertido, hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA

En el mundo mortal (cuarto de Po):

Una sombra gorda y negra esta acostada en la cama de Po. Tan dormida que ni sintió la entrada de una segunda sobra, que era Tigresa. Que al ver la manera en que Po dormía, se recostó a su lado abrazándolo desde atrás. Sin notar que él se despertó.

-¿Qué tal rayada?- pregunto Po, asustando a la felina- ¿Te asuste?

-No, tranquilo…- contesto ella- Shifu ya me lo dijo… ¿Piensas explicarte?

-¿Shifu?- pregunto Po, confundido- ¿Nuestro maestro?

-Nooooo, el vendedor de domplings…- contesto Tigresa, sarcástica y con una gran sonrisa- CLARO QUE NUESTRO MAESTRO

-Ah, así que esas tenemos…- dijo volteando para quedar frente a frente con la felina- Pues ahora vas a recibir un castigo- intenta besarla pero ella se aparta de su agarre- ¿Qué pasa?

-No me vas a besar hasta que me expliques- contesto mirándolo muy seria- ¿Quién era la esposa de mi padre? ¿Tuvieron hijos?

-Tigresa… No puedo contestarte algo que no se…- dijo sentándose en su cama- Lo único que se… Es que los antiguos furiosos tomaron todo lo que Shifu alguna vez amo…

-Y ¿TaiLung?- pregunto la felina- ¿Él tiene algo que ver en esto?

-Deberías preguntárselo tú misma…- contesto Po, confundiendo a Tigresa- Shifu me dijo que lo encerraron en los calabozos del palacio…

-¿Por qué no escapo?- pregunto Tigresa, sentándose al lado de Po.

-Simplemente no quiso hacerlo…- contesto él, mirándola fijamente- Una vez a la semana Shifu va a verlo… Yo voy desde hace dos días, cada tanto…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No tuve el valor… tenia miedo de que hicieras algo estúpido al saberlo…

-Yo no haría algo estúpido…- dijo ella, y siendo acosada por la mirada acusadora de Po, se corrigió:- BIEN… Si lo habría hecho…

-Lo ves…- le recrimino Po arqueando la ceja- Podemos ir a verlo mañana, juntos…

-Eso seria bárbaro…- contesto ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Po- Ahora… ¿Podemos dormir?

-Claro…

* * *

Las horas iban pasando, la noche acababa. Y el joven amanecer se asomaba por el lugar acostumbrado. Sin presentir aquel terrible pecado, que ocurrió horriblemente en el cuarto de Grulla y Víbora:

-Grulla… ¿Puedes cerrar la ventana? Hace algo de frio- le pregunto Víbora sin mirarlo. Pero no hubo respuesta de él- ¿Grulla?- voltea y ve el cuerpo sin vida de su amado- ¡GRULLA!- lo mueve de un lado a otro- Grulla…- llora sobre él resignándose al hecho de que su único amor se fue.

Ella salió corriendo de su cuarto buscando desesperada alguien que la ayudase. No encontró por ningún lugar, hasta que encontró a Shifu y Le, hablando en el salón de los héroes:

-¡MAESTRO! ¡TAI'LE! AYUDA- gritaba Víbora desesperada, arrastrándose lo más rápido que podía hacia ellos dos- Grulla… Grulla… No… Grulla…- suelta una lágrimas, deteniendo la carrera. Haciendo que Shifu y Le corrieran junto a ella- Grulla…- entre sollozos

-¿Qué ocurrió Víbora?- pregunto Le asustada.

-¡MURIO!- soltó la serpiente en un brusco resoplo de dolor- Quiero que vuelva… ¿Tú sabes como hacer que vuelva?… ¿TÚ LO SABES?- entre sollozos.

-No se puede hacer nada querida aprendiz…- contesto Shifu, destruyendo todo lo que podía quedar de alegría en Víbora- Lo lamento tanto- la abraza con la ternura corriendo sobre sus ojos.

-Hay algo que puedo hacer…- dijo Le, confundiendo a Shifu y sacando un pequeño brillo de los ojos de Víbora- Pero no será fácil… Y tú te tienes que quedar con el cuerpo de Grulla, o no funcionara… Necesitaré la ayuda de mi hermana y de los maestros Mantis, Mono y Tigresa… y también a Po…

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Víbora algo esperanzada- ¿De qué serviría?

-Para algo que los simples mortales no ven- contesto Le, asustando aun más a Shifu, él sabia lo que la loca joven planeaba- Víbora quédate con Grulla y yo hare el resto…

-Bien…- dijo ella, saliendo del salón, dejando a Shifu y a Le solos.

-Ya se lo que planeas…- le dijo Shifu arqueando la ceja- Si puedes trae a mi amada Kasumi y a mis pequeños de vuelta…

-No te prometeré nada… Pero tratare…- contesto Le, saltando de un muro a otro corrió a la Gruta sagrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Nunca sabré como hace eso…- se dijo Shifu a si mismo- Debo buscar a los elegidos por Tai'Le…

Para su suerte Po y Tigresa caminaban juntos para ir a los calabozos. Su maestro les explico el porque de su presencia y en un par de segundos, todos los necesario estaba en la gruta sagrada esperando que, Le terminase de hacer lo que hacia.

-¿Cuánto más tardara esto?- le pregunto Mono a Night, que no se digno a contestarle- ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Hice algo malo?

-Lo… Siento… Esto es muy importante…- contesto ella sin mirarle- Debo ayudar a mi hermana- va junto a Le, y dibuja un símbolo extraño en el suelo.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese símbolo?- pregunto Mantis.

-Es un símbolo japonés…-contesto Yai, desde arriba asustando a todos menos a Le y Night- Se supone que abre una puerta al mundo de los espíritus… ¿Qué traman?

-Nada que te importe moreno…- contesto Night mirando al macho de una manera muy agresiva

-¿Quieres pelea? Te daré pelea- dijo Yai, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada de eso- interrumpió Le- Debemos traer a Grulla del otro lado… Luego pueden pelear a muerte ¿Bien?

-Bien- contestaron ambos al unisonó. Mientras se abría un gran agujero azul y negro en el lugar donde dibujaron el símbolo.

-Eso fue rápido…- dijo Le mirando el agujero- ¡LOS VEO DEL OTRO LADO!- salta dentro del agujero.

-¡NO SE VALE!- grito Night molesta- Yo quería ser la primera- salta adentro de brazos cruzados y con los ojos tristes.

Y seguidamente todos fueron saltando, uno por uno, hasta que solo quedo Yai mirando como tonto como se iba cerrando el portal. Por fin, después de pensarlo salto y detrás de él se cerró el portal.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaron todos los mortales al unisonó.

-Es el mundo espiritual…- contesto Le, dándoles la espalda y mirando el ambiente del lugar- No es seguro hablar aquí…

-Mejor vamos a mis aposentos…- dijo Night- Desde que entre en el mundo mortal nadie va a mi cuarto…

-Bien vamos para allá…- dijo Yai, haciendo que la mirada de Le voltease rápidamente hacia él- ¿No creíste que vendría o si?

-¡NO DEBIAS VENIR!- le grito ella, muy molesta- ¡TE PUEDEN MATAR!… Y si te matan aquí ya no puedes volver…

-No van a matarme… Tranquila- contesto él tratando de calmarla- Todos volveremos sanos y salvos… Y si conseguimos lo que buscan… Podríamos salvar a mi madre y a mi hermana…

-Y ¿Dónde esta Grulla?- pregunto Po algo desconcertado por el momento.

-En el lugar donde están todos los espíritus…- contesto Le- Debemos llegar rápido ahí… O padre notara nuestra presciencia… Y si la nota, has que darnos por muertos…

-Y prometemos que al terminar esta misión… No nos volveremos a ver- continúo Night, mirando con algo de nostalgia el suelo- Si destruyo a padre, yo deberé tomar su lugar… Y Tai'Le-san debe hacer su vida alejada de todo esto…

-¿Pero y nosotros?- pregunto Mono con tono de tristeza- ¿Qué hay de lo que queríamos hacer, tener una familia? ¿Ya no sirve tu palabra sobre eso?

-No lo comprendes… Es mí deber…- contesto ella, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas- Y siempre serás dueño de mi virginidad… Y de mi primera camada de cachorros… Pero…

-Solo soy un mortal…- dijo Mono resignado, y cabizbajo- No te preocupes… Lograre criarlos solo…- la abraza

-Eres el mejor mortal de todos…- le susurro al oído antes de soltarlo-… Jamás de olvidare…

-Y yo jamás olvidare todo el dolor piensas sufrir por los sentimientos que me tienes- dijo Mono, tomándola del brazo- Te amo Night…- ella se sonroja.

**Continuara…**

**Si llegan a tener alguna duda sin aclarar, con gusto en el siguiente capi les contesto una por una las preguntas que tengan. Y si quieren en el siguiente capitulo les dejare un pequeño avance de lo que sigue.**

**Se despide la lunática Meowlody ¬¬**

**¡BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**¡HOLA!**

**Quiero aclarar que a diferencia de mi hermana, el capi "Jugada mortal" solo va a tener TRES partes. Se me ocurrió hace unos días al comer helado de chocolate y ver Rango (OwO). Haha, pero bueno, espero que les guste el capi.**

**P: SOS UNA MALDITA COPIONA.**

**M: QUE YO NO TE COPIE, A LA RECONTRA PUTA CARAJO.**

**P: WOW, cálmate un poco hermanita… No es para enojarte.**

**Kriton6: gracias por el review, y para aclarar desde ahora su pelaje ya es completamente normal.**

**DannyNK: no voy a poner porno. No soy tan... como decirlo... loca.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Shifu se casó y tuvo dos hijos (varones). NOO, jamás, está vivo pero no tiene nada que ver con Tigresa. Ying muere luego del nacimiento de los hijos de Po y Tigresa, y Night era virgen hasta meterse con Mono, claro.**

** Si le dio un poco de calentura. A lo de Grulla y Víbora, no, todavía es muy pronto para esos dos. Una parte de sus hijos salieron de la especie de Night con pelaje marrón, y el resto son monitos rubios.**

**Todo el fic salió de mi cabezota de súper genio. Hehe... es que tengo mucho tiempo libre y con la música adecuada doy rienda suelta a mis capis xD.**

**JOAKIN CS: Gracias por el review doble. Y TODAS tus respuestas están en este capi.**

**Gianella: Ya sé que esa parte fue algo intensa, realmente me pase pero... Hubieron peores ¿Verdad? Y no estoy enamorada, por última vez, SOY UNA SOLTERONA QUE ESZ BUENA ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE EL ROMANCE (como me detesto). Es que habían parte medio descoloridas eso es todo y Purrs no me hizo nada, mamá me rescato antes de que pudiera hacer algo.**

**Bolttens: Todavía no llega lo mejor de ella. MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, espero que te guste el capítulo. Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo bien...**

**P: No sé cómo te haya salido el capi pues no tenías suficiente inspiración ni para contestarles. O sea ¡CUAAAC!**

**Capítulo 14: Jugada mortal (parte 2).**

Las horas iban pasando, y por cada minuto que se quedaban en ese aterrador mundo, más creían ser observados por el cruel padre de las tinieblas. Para su suerte no estaban tan lejos del lugar donde guardaban las almas justas y bondadosas. Donde suponían que estaría Grulla, y la familia caída de algunos seres.

-¿Falta mucho?- se quejo Mantis, como si fuese el que camino todo el viaje con alguien diminuto en el hombro- Estoy exhausto.

-¿Pero de qué?- pregunto Po sarcástico- Si todo el camino estuviste en mi hombro.

-Hmmm… Tienes razón- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-¡SHHHH!- gritaron Night y Le al unisonó.

-Esta es una zona sagrada…- continuo Le, reverenciándose frente a una pared con escrituras raras e ilegibles-… no debemos hablar…

No tenia sentido alguno, solo se hecho al piso a rezar, como si creyera que tenia esperanzas de salvar su posible alma. Los dioses no le tendrían compasión al juzgar sus acciones. Serian tan severos que, la pobre alma de la joven tendría que rogar por ir al infierno sin sufrir más castigos.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto Tigresa algo extrañada- ¿Debemos hacerlo también nosotros?

-Sh, debo rezar al destino porque mi padre no descubra nuestra presencia- insistió Le, susurrándole a la pared en un dialecto inaudible, que solo Night conocía.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Po mirando extrañado a Le y a Night que solo se burlaba de su ingenua hermana- ¿Night, sabes que dice?

-Si lo se…

-¿Me lo dices?

-Agr… Que molestos son- refunfuño Night molesta- Dice: se que he sido mala, querida madre creadora, pero necesito tu ayuda para que distraigas al malvado de mi padre, y que nuestros ideales sean certeros, pero solo si tu bondadoso lo desea así- finge vomitar- ¡HAHAHAHA! ¿En serio crees que te escuchara? Antes que eso me enviaría gustosa al infierno, ¡TE LO ASEGURO!

-Silencio hermana, no profanes mi oración al destino-dijo Le, sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

* * *

En una pequeña pero vistosa habitación, el ser superior y el espíritu del Ying. Observan cautelosamente los pasos de ambas jóvenes. Vigilando atentos cada minúsculo movimiento que hicieran sus hijas.

-Estoy segura de que buscaran liberar a ese estúpido pájaro- le susurro el espíritu al oído del ser superior. Realmente este caprichoso espíritu se había ganado el afecto del ser superior- Y luego buscaran a sus demás seres amados…

-HA… No lograran llegar antes del atardecer del mundo mortal…- dijo el ser, volteando a ver al espíritu con una gran sonrisa de maldad- Y si no llegan… ¡SERAN MIAS PARA LA ETENIDAD!… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Al fin tendré lo que siempre quise, a mis dos tontas hijas con un producto de mi ser en sus vientres… Y todo gracias a usted Maestro Kung fu- finge asombro frente a Grulla, que yace atado de las alas y las patas con cadenas espectrales- ¿No está orgulloso de que tendré lo que deseo gracias a usted?

-Maldito enfermo…- murmuro Grulla, prácticamente inaudible para el oído normal.

-Perdone, pero ¿Podría repetir más fuerte lo que dijo?- pregunto mirando a Grulla, con una de sus crueles y enfermizas sonrisas.

-Dije que es un ¡MALDITO ENFERMO!- grito lleno de ira, causando que la sonrisa del ser se hiciera mucho más grande- No le temo ni a usted ni a su maldita concubina…- Grulla mira lleno de rabia al ser.

-Yo no deseo que me temas…- contesto el ser entre unas sonoras risas- Lo único que deseo es ver sufrir a mis dos amadas hijas… Ellas si deben temerme…

-¿Qué eres tú?- pregunto Grulla algo asustado por las respuestas del ser.

-¿Yo? Pues querido Maestro…- contesto lleno de orgullo y coraje-… ¡YO SOY LA MISMA ENCARNACIÓN DE TODOS TUS TEMORES Y DOLORES!… ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Mi señor… Seria mejor que deje a este gusano y venga a descansar unos momentos con migo…- dijo el espíritu, volteando la mirada del ser hacia ella.

-¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE VEA SUFRIR A LAS MALDITAS TRAIDORAS QUE EL VIENTRE DE KORA INCUBO!…- le dijo el ser, apartando al espíritu de su trono y de sus afectos- Kora… ¿Qué fue de ti?- mira hacia el techo y sin darse cuenta acaricia un pequeño relicario de plata que tiene en el cuello.

-¿Quién es Kora, mi señor?- pregunto el espíritu algo extrañado.

-Es alguien importante de mi pasado…

-Señor no debería enterrarse en el pasado…- dijo Grulla, interrumpiendo al ser superior- Debe de vivir el presente como si fuese su ultimo día…

-Pero que ironía me han traído los espíritus- dijo el ser, levantándose de su trono y acercándose a Grulla, hasta llegar a su cuello y ponerle sus enormes garras en el, pero sin rasgarle- Un muerto me habla de vivir en el pasado… HA, pero que hipócrita es, señor Maestro Kung Fu… ¿El resto de sus compañeros son iguales a usted?

-No hable de mis amigos con tan poco respeto- murmuro con el poco aire que le daba el ser- Usted solo es un recuerdo, yo aun soy vida y esperanzas… La única hipócrita en este salón es USTED- escupe en el ojo del ser, logrando que este mandase sus garras hacia sus cadenas, causando que se soltasen. Liberando a Grulla, él cual salió volando del salón lo más rápido que sus alas pudieron.

* * *

-¿Piensas terminar ya, hermana menor?- pregunto Night, con un tono de arto en su voz de chivo degollado.

-Silencio… Si continuo haciendo esto, padre creerá que no notamos que nos observa- contesto, sin despegarse aun de la peculiar pared- Y finalmente Grulla se librara solo y vendrá en nuestro encuentro en… Tres… Dos… ¡AHORA CUBRANCE!- Grulla cae de la parte más alta del mundo espiritual, tal como Le lo había predicho- Listo… Ahora hay que ir por Kasumi y por tus familiares, Yai…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?… Fue… GENIAL…- dijo Night sorprendida, pegando un gran salto al aire.

-Solo fue intuición femenina…- contesto Le, súper orgullosa.

-¿Y por qué yo no tengo eso?- pregunto Night con tono inocente.

-Y yo como voy a saber…- contesto nuevamente Le, abriéndose el mismo portal de antes, pero eta vez de color rojo y violeta- Grulla, tú y Mantis quédense aquí cuidando que no se cierre la puerta…

-¡¿Y por qué nosotros?!- le preguntaron molestos

-Porque yo lo digo, y ya quédense aquí, y no se muevan de este lugar por nada en el mundo- dijo Le, con las manos en la caderas, levantándose al fin de su rezo, y eso fue lo último que les dijo ya que salió corriendo en dirección a la zona donde residían los espíritus bondadosos y justos.

-¡OYE LE! ¡ESPERANOS!- gritaron Night y Yai, pegando un salto de molestia, para luego salir corriendo.

Y sucesivamente los que quedaron con cara de tontos, comenzaron la carrera y siguieron al trió tan extraño que llego a ser tan cercano a ellos. Lo que no esperaban, era que al llegar a la puerta, el guardián de las almas no lo dejaría pasar, ya que solo almas piadosas y obviamente muertas, podían entrar.

-Debe de haber algo que pudiéramos hacer para que nos dejes pasar…- dijo Le, mirando con desdén y cansancio, al guardián. Lo raro en esa personalidad, era que no parecía algún animal que hayan visto antes, era putrefacto y con una mirada cruel pero despistada.

-Solo una cosa hay…- contesto el guardián, apuntando con su largo y esquelético dedo índice a Night- Tus secretos revelados deben ser… O no podrán vivos pasar… Jamás…

-¿Mis secretos? ¿Cuáles secretos?- pregunto ella incrédula.

-El secreto que condenado te ha- contesto nuevamente el guardián, apuntando esta vez a una pared con un dibujo de una bella hembra de su especia de pelajes negros, un macho rubio, y en medio de ambos, una cría de cabellos dorados y ojos azules- Cuando revelada la verdad sea… Pasar por la puerta podrá…- dijo con esfuerzo al respirar.

-Ah… Ese secreto… No puedo decir ese secreto… Jamás me perdonaría si lo revelo, ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!- dijo Night molesta y apenada de la verdad. Sus secretos eran muchos, y sacarlos a luz era algo que ella no pensaba hacer jamás.

-Si revelado el secreto no es… No por la puerta pasaran- contesto el guardián, cada vez con más esfuerzo en su voz.

-Night… No hay problema… Puedes decirlo hermana mayor… Yo ya lo se… - se metió Le, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojase por la vergüenza-… Y no debe darte vergüenza, sino orgullo… Eso solo te hace más fuerte… No más débil…

-Tú no lo entiendes… ¡JAMÁS PODRÁS ENTENDER!- se quejo Night- ¿Crees que me da orgullo ser lo que soy ahora?… ¿Piensas que no me duele saber que soy esto por un capricho de mi padre?… Y si que duele…- con voz rota- ¿Sabes por qué?… Porque tú jamás sufriste… Eso… Gracias a mi sacrificio… Y causa más dolor… Que no lo supieras…

-Night… Puedes decírmelo…- dijo Mono poniendo, su pata en el hombro de Night.

Trato de hablar, pero le causaba tanto dolor, que no podía sacar las palabras de su boca. Su pasado la hería tanto que el solo mencionarlo la cambiaba por completo. La hacia volver a lo que era antes de ser la cruel criatura que era hoy.

-¿Night? Vamos dilo y ya…- dijo nuevamente Mono, animándola un poco.

-El tiempo… Acabándose va… Jóvenes…- balbuceo in sentido el guardián.

-¡BIEN!… Solo porque Mono me lo dijo… Y porque YO quiero… ¡NO PORQUE ME LO PIDIERAN!- gritoneo Night, aun sonrojada- Yo no fui siempre lo que ven que soy ahora… Antes era… Mortal… ¿Ven esa pintura?- señala la pared, y todos voltean a ver- La cría del medio… Soy… Yo…

-¿Esa eras tú?- pregunto Tigresa, conteniendo la risa- Pero que adorable eras…

-¡Cállate Tigresa!… Y… El macho… Es mi padre… El Dios… Del dolor y la muerte…- continúo, aun apenada de su pasado- Y la hembra… Es la conocida guerrera Kora… Líder de Japón a principios del mundo…

-Oí hablar de ella… Pero sus hijos no eran… Bueno como eres tú… Y la única hija mujer que tuvo, se llamaba Niah… Y francamente no tienes cara de ser una Niah- interrumpió Yai con tono sarcástico, dando a notar que para ser casi ciego, era todo un cerebrito.

-Te detesto maldito mortal- gruño Night- ¿Quieren entrar ahí o no?- todos asintieron con la cabeza- Bien… Eso me convierte… En… Una princesa… Y cuando debían coronarme… Para mí largo reinado… Mi padre… Me mostro el poder que tenia… Y como podía usarlo para ayudarlo… Transformándome en esto… Y al no poder soportar el poder… Me quite la vida…

-Y yo tome control de nuestro cuerpo… ¿Verdad?- interrumpió Le algo curiosa.

-Si… ¿Ya estás feliz tonto guardián?- pregunto Night molesta volteando a ver al guardián, que estaba hecho cenizas, dejando libre el paso al lugar de descanso- Hm… Eso fue demasiado fácil…- avanzan algo desconfiados.

-Sh… Los espíritus nos observan, no debemos llamar la atención de espíritus que no queremos llevar a nuestro mundo…- dijo Le, silenciado a todos.

A medio camino, visualizaron a tres almas de pandas rojos, de inmediato Le capto de quienes eran las almas. Y fue en su busca, aun que Yai, le rogo que se quedase junto a él.

-Señorita Kasumi… Su tiempo en este mundo comenzó muy tempranamente…- le dijo Le al espíritu, que rápidamente recordó el rostro de ella- Y debemos llevarla al mundo mortal… A usted y a sus hijos…

-¿Tú eres Sakura Gong? ¿No es así?- pregunto el espíritu.

-Ya no lo soy más… Señorita… Es largo de explicar… Pero ¿Desea volver?- pregunto Le mirando al espíritu con una cálida sonrisa.

-Desearía volver y como fue la vida de mí amado Shifu…- contesto el espíritu, tomando las manos de los pequeños que estaban junto a ella.

-Puede llevar a sus hijos… Pero debe ser ahora- dijo Le- El camino de regreso es por allí, solo salte hacia arriba y espere ver mi cara para ir al palacio de Jade- le señala el lugar donde estaban Mantis y Grulla. Y el espíritu no dudo ni dos segundos en ir a ese lugar.

-¿Esa de allí no es Shiru? ¡Es Shiru!- decía Yai, mientras le hacia señas a una cachorra de su especie, de pelajes granates rojizos- ¡SHIRU!- el espíritu se acerca a Yai y lo examina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya moriste, hermano mayor?- pregunto el espíritu, tratando de ver a Yai.

-No… Sigo vivo…

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- interrumpió con la misma pregunta.

-Vine a salvarte a ti y a mamá…- contesto Yai emocionado.

-No te alegres… No iré contigo, ni con nadie que traigas para llevarme…- dijo ella rechazando la propuesta de Yai.

-Pero ¿Por qué no quieres vivir con migo, papá y mamá?- pregunto nuevamente Yai, pero esta vez muy desanimado.

-Porque soy feliz aquí…- contesto el espíritu- Aquí estoy con la única persona que me amo sin condición… Y que nunca me sintió resentimiento, sino orgullo… Por primera vez soy feliz, no voy a ir con tigo hermano.

-No te puedo obligar… Pero… Al menos dile a mamá que la amo… ¿Puedes?- dijo Yai, con una sonrisa de dolor.

-Como gustes hermano…- contesto el espíritu- Todo un placer volverte a ver… Y felicidades por casarte con Tai'Le-Chan…- se retira.

-¿Casarnos? Yai ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, tu hermana?- pregunto Le confundida.

-Emm… Bueno… Este… Yo… Bueno…- balbuceo Yai sonrojado, sin saber que contestar- Hay por Dios… ¿Mira que hora es? Hay que ir al mundo mortal otra vez- corre hacia donde estaban Mantis y Grulla.

-¡YAI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO COBARDE!- grito Le, siguiendo a su amado. Dejando solos a Night, Mono, Tigresa y Po. Que no dudaron en salir corriendo de ese lugar tan aterrador.

* * *

Yai viene corriendo con una nube de humo por detrás. Salta al portal, llegando al mundo mortal justo en la Gruta sagrada del Dragón, y corre en dirección al palacio de Jade.

-¿Y este que bicho le pico?- pregunto Mantis.

-No tengo idea, parece que vio un fantasma…- contesto Grulla, viendo que Le llegaba hecha una furia por detrás de Yai. Haciendo la misma hazaña que Yai hizo, solamente que corriendo sobre los arboles-… O algo peor.

-¡CHICOS! ¡DEBEN SALTAR YA O SERÁ MUY TARDE!- grito Night desde lejos, haciendo que Mono, Tigresa y Po, apurasen el paso. Y llegaran con Mantis y Grulla mucho más rápido. Y saltando los cinco. Esperaron pacientemente la llegada de Night que jamás ocurrió, hasta que se cerro el portal- Lo lamento Mono- se logro escuchar ante de que se cerrase por completo.

-¡NIGHT!- gritaba Mono, golpeando el suelo donde estaba el portal antes de cerrarse- ¡Night! ¡Vuelve con migo! Night…- sus ojos se desbordan de lágrimas.

* * *

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO CABRÓN!- gritaba Le, acercándose cada vez más a Yai- ¡YAI! ¡VEN QUE NO VOY A LASTIMARTE!… ¡NO DEMASIADO!- salta sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo- Te dije que no te lastimaría mucho…- con el ceño fruncido.

-Hehe… Hola preciosa…- dijo Yai, sonriendo tontamente.

-Eres un cretino- se levanta y va hacia la Gruta de Dragón.

-Pero, Le, déjame que te explique…

-¡CRETINO!- interrumpió Le molesta, sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Si, preciosa…- contesto Yai, con tono triste y cabizbajo.

* * *

-¿Ya estas feliz padre?- pregunto Night sin voltear la mirada del lugar donde anteriormente estaba el portal- ¡¿YA ESTAS FELIZ?!

-Querida hija yo solo deseo verte feliz, junto a lo que me hace feliz… Y eso en tu ser no me hace feliz para nada- contesto el ser, acercándose a su hija, muy lentamente.

-Ya no tengo más miedo, amado padre…- voltea a verlo con una mirada llena de odio y rencor, una mirada que hace mucho tiempo no se veía en la hembra-… Y con eso a mi favor voy a matarte, mi amado padre…

-¡¿VAS MATARME?!- pregunto el ser entre varias risas, acercando su decrepito rostro al de su hija- ¿Piensas matarme siendo que soy la única persona que conoce tu secreto y lo que le hiciste a tu amada madre?

-¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!- grito Night, alejando al ser de su joven cuerpo- Tu fuiste el que fingió amar a mi madre, la enamoraste y luego cuando me tuvieron, nos dejaste solas en medio de una cruel guerra de la que ella… No salió viva… ¡POR TU CULPA MURIO MI MADRE!- desenfunda su espada.

-¿Crees que con ese cuchillo me mataras? No podrías ni acercarte a mi sin que yo te violase antes de que me hieras…- le dijo sarcástico.

-No pienso hacerte daño, amado padre… Solo quiero hacer un pequeño trato contigo- contesto mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto el ser algo interesado por su oferta.

-Uno en el que yo pueda tener mi primera camada en paz… Y tú no les harás nada… Y y-yo…- contesto sin terminar por ser interrumpida por su padre.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi reina y darme todo lo que deseo, sabiendo que no volverás a ver a tus amados críos?- pregunto con una sonrisa cruel y aterradora.

-Si lo estoy… Pero si les llegas a poner un dedo encima te juro que te destruiré hueso por hueso- lo amenaza con su espada- Solo una cortada o una enfermedad de tu causa, y no vas a ver la luz del día JAMÁS…

-Comprendo mí amada hija…-dijo el ser, tomando la cabeza de Night en brazos, para apoyarla en su esquelético y deslucido pecho- Dime que me amaras por toda la eternidad y todo lo que desees te lo daré, hija mía…

-Te amo padre…- dijo Night muy calmada, siendo lentamente guiada a los muertos labios de su padre. Por las manos del mismo. Hasta que el ser consiguió lo que deseo y sello su amor con un repulsivo beso.

-Una cosa más…- le dijo el ser, al soltar a Night- Después del parto de tus tontos críos mortales, no regresaras a ir al mundo mortal ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¿Verdad, mi amada?

-Si lo sé…- contesto ella algo desanimada, con mirada clavada en el suelo. Mientras se humedecían sus ojos.

-No vallas a llorar hija… Eso es cosa de mortales… Mi Night Shadow jamás lloraría- dijo el ser obligando a Night a levantar la mirada.

-Yo no soy tu Night, y nunca lo fui…- gruño ella, zafándose del agarre de su padre- Yo soy y siempre fui… Niah Shadow… Y jamás serás dueño de mi cuerpo…- su pelaje se empieza a volver rubio.

-Por ahora no soy tu dueño… Pero todos tenemos un precio, y el tuyo no es tan alto como el de tu hermana. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Largo de mis reinos maldita zorra, no tienes permitido poner un pie en estas tierras sagradas hasta que esas abominaciones salgan de tu vientre.

-No te imaginas cuanto deseo cortar tu estúpida garganta- volvió a gruñirle.

Mientras que discutían una puerta se iba abriendo paso entre ambos mundos. Justo donde se encontraba la anterior. Para permitir el paso de los mortales al mundo espiritual, o viceversa. Lo cual deseaba hacer Night justo después de cortarle la garganta a su ingrato y desgraciado padre.

-Vamos que esperas, tu amado debe estar preocupado por su puta de pelajes violetas ¿No te parece irónico?- continuo molestándola- Una joven que antes era virgen y bella, que antes era la criatura más deseada de todo Japón, ahora es la mujer más promiscua del mundo…

-No vuelvas a llamarme así… Ambos sabemos muy bien que esta fue la primera vez que un hombre ha tocado mi cuerpo- dijo ella, antes de entrar a la gran puerta espiritual- Te odio con cada fibra de mi ser, y nada que hagas lo podrá cambiar- entra al mundo mortal.

-Es exactamente igual a ti… Mi querida Kora- dijo dirigiéndose a un ser que no podía verse a simple vista, o que simplemente no estaba allí- Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, la primera vez que me rezaste pidiendo socorro y ayuda…

**Flashback:**

Antes, hace muchos años, cuando la humanidad y el mundo eran jóvenes. Existían dos Dioses que controlaban el equilibrio entre los espíritus y los simples mortales. El destino y vida, era la hermana mayor. Y el dolor y muerte, era el hermano menor.

Y hubo un día en el que, el hermano menor se enamoro, de una bella y joven mortal. De una joven princesa de Japón, una princesa que jamás tuvo contacto con ningún hombre en su vida.

Esta princesa estaba también enamorada del ser, aun sabiendo que su amor no era correcto y normal. Ambos se siguieron amando en secreto. Pero un día gris, la hermana mayor se entero de lo que su hermano menor hacia con los mortales.

Indignada por su imprudencia, la hermana mayor tomo la forma de una joven y dulce niña. De cabellos dorados; igual a la forma que su hermano tomaba para ir a ver a su amada. Para poder hacer entender a su hermano que los mortales no eran de fiar, debía hacer que la chica traicionase la confianza de su amado.

Y con sus habilidades divinas, la hermana mayor, les dio un bello bebé. La joven con miedo a la muerte, no conto sobre su buena nueva, la oculto en las sombras. Hasta que ya era tarde para ocultar cualquier mal.

Al enterarse el hermano menor. Condeno a su hermana mayor a una eternidad cuidando de la vida mortal, muda y sin expresión libre. Sin saber que esos eran los planes de la hermana mayor, que él en un arranque de ira, destruyese a todo lo que alguna vez amo. Y decidió comenzar con su hermana.

Varios años después la niña nació, fuerte y sana. Con unos bellos rizos dorados. Llamada Niah Shadow, en honor a su padre. Que jamás volvió a ser visto en el mundo mortal.

Hasta el fatídico día en que la joven princesa, debía ascender al trono de su madre. El hermano menor, se presento a su hija en su forma mortal, humilde y sin trampas. Le hizo una propuesta imposible de rechazar.

Al ser ella una mortal con habilidades divinas. Tenía derecho a reinar en los cielos junto a su padre. La intención de la visita era corromper los poderes y la bondad que había en la joven, Niah.

Cambiándola, transformándola en algo que ella siempre detesto. Un ser, sin sombra y sin remordimiento, de cabellos violetas y negros en las puntas. Un ser que se nombro a si mismo Night Shadow (Sombra Nocturna). Para advertir a cualquiera que la nombrase, que ella podía ser cualquier sombra oculta en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Esos eran buenos tiempos ¿No es así mi bella Kora?- le decía el ser, al aire. Acariciando ese extraño relicario que traía en el cuello- Fue una enorme pena que terminases de esa manera… Tan sola, y todo por no dejarme hacer lo que yo quería con nuestra hija.

Una pequeña y suave voz le contesta:

-_"¿Sabes que mi pequeña hija va a destruirte y se regocijará en tu sufrimiento?"_-dijo la voz con tono sumiso y calmado.

-Lo se Kora, lo se- contesto el ser, alzando un poco el relicario, lo abre y se ve una pequeña pintura de dos jóvenes caninos abrazados (el en su forma mortal y Kora).

* * *

Todos observan atentamente el lugar donde debía estar la puerta. Y cuando menos lo esperaron, Night, callo del cielo sobre Mono. Tigresa estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos hasta que su rostro naranja grisáceo, se torno verde, por unas peculiares nauseas.

-Aléjense… Tengo que…- dijo con la mano derecha en el estomago y la otra en la boca. Hasta que vomito, profanando un lugar sagrado.

-Tigresa ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Po, algo preocupado- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- ella asiente con la cabeza. Él la toma de la cintura y juntos van a la enfermería del palacio, cruzándose con Le que seguía hecha una furia y Yai que parecía perro atropellado.

Al llegar a la enfermería, le dieron un basurero a Tigresa, para poder vomitar ahí en paz. Mientras le decían a Po cual era el problema. Y lo que le dijeron lo dejo sin habla y sin poder moverse para darle la noticia a Tigresa.

-¿Po?- pregunto la enfermera- ¡¿PO?!- lo mueve varias veces hasta que reacciona.

-V-Voy… A ser… ¡PAPÁ!- grito Po feliz y a la vez nervioso. Abrazando fuertemente a la enfermera- ¿Cómo hay que ser padre? No soy muy paternal y Tigresa mucho menos- suelta a la enfermera. Y corre junto a Tigresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- pregunto ella algo asustada.

-Vamos a ser padres- contesto Po mirando a Tigresa con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estoy embarazada?! No debía pasar esto… No ahora… No estoy lista para ser madre… No se como criar niños… ¡NO LO SÉ!- dijo ella bastante alterada.

-Tranquila… Yo también estoy asustado…

-¡¿ASUSTADA?! No, esa no es la palabra que yo usaría- dijo mirando a Po muy asustada- ¡ESTOY ATERRADA! ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE SEA MADRE SI APENAS PUEDO SER TU NOVIA?!

-Lo superaremos juntos, no voy a dejarte sola… Nunca lo hare… Te lo juro- dijo Po acariciando la mejilla de Tigresa y la mirándola con ojos de ternura.

**Continuara…**

**P: ¿Qué fue ese final?**

**M: ¿No te gusta?**

**P: Es… No se como decirlo… No te deja en suspenso, pero te deja con las ganas de ver más para saber como sigue… ¡ME ENCANTA!**

**M: Hahahahaha… Gracias… Bueno dejen sus reviews y comentarios, de los que le parezca mejor los veo luego…**

**P: ¿Puedo decir algo antes?**

**M: No podes decir N-A-D-A.**

**P: Me da igual. Como hace cuatro capítulos que no te molesto con esto:**

**M: No te atrevas…**

**P: *(toma aire y canta con todas sus fuerzas: A MEOWLODY LE GUSTA MAYLUZ A MEOWLODY LE GUSTA MAYLUUUUUZ. MEOWLODY MAYLUZ ESTÁN ENAMORADOS Y LOS DOS SE QUIEREN BESAR)*.**

**M: ¡NO ES CIERTO MALDITA! Mayluz no me gusta…*(Sonrojada)*.**

**P: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, adoro ser así. MAYLUZ ACÁ TENES UNA NOVIA QUE TE ESPERA.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola amigos.**

**Mayluz: Hola amigo, a veces escribimos juntas esas pequeñas conversaciones. Y para aclarar de una vez por todas, Purrs hace eso para molestarme, entre nos: (susurra) a ella le gustas.**

**FanKFPLOL: Gracias por el review, y no puede ser amable ni aunque la obliguen**

**Gianella: Haha, si se lo difícil que es, varios de mis capis los hice en la tablet de mi papá y tranquila Purrs no sería capaz de dañar ni a una mosca. No me gusta Mayluz, ya lo reclamaron y eso va en contra del código de hermanas y mejores amigas. Purrs solo lo hace para molestar.**

**Y hahahahahaha, por lo de tú vecino. A mí me paso un par de veces xD**

**DannyNK: Viejo me agrandan tus comentarios, pero tanta crítica abruma mi centro creativo. Me gustaría que dejes de criticar y veas lo que te gusta del capi.**

**JOAKIN CS: Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo, fue muy dificultoso ver como reaccionaria ella… Pero creo que quedo bien ¿No?**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Yo no tengo nada con Mayluz. Y no voy a tener nada, JAMÁS, es muy chico para mí y una gatita de pelo negro ya lo reclamo. Yo te reclame a vos, por desgracia estoy enamorada. Cuando se rompa mi corazón te llamo xD, ¿te parece?**

**Y para contestar, Le y Yai, aun no se casaron. Él quería pedírselo pero no le dio el coraje. Y por desgracia Mono y Night jamás van a poder estar juntos. Después de tener los bebés, tiene que volver al mundo espiritual y ser la "reina" de su padre.**

**Bolttens: Realmente esta densa la cosa, y desde ahora ya nada va a ser igual. MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**Capitulo 15: Jugada mortal (parte 3).**

En el mundo espiritual:

Un pequeño espíritu se acerca al ser superior, que estaba parado, en silencio. Mirando sin mirar el horrible horizonte que asomaba sus rayos de energía hacia la multitud de muertos.

-Mi señor la vida en los vientres de sus hijas ya están por salir- comento un espíritu que estaba cerca del ser superior- Y cuando nazcan ambas jóvenes… Podrán acabar con usted…

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo el ser, observando el horizonte sin voltear a ver a su sirviente- Si esas dos putas me destruyen ¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO!- voltea a ver molesto al espíritu del Ying.

Ambos seres conocían bien su destino. Y sabían bien que el uno al otro, se llevarían a las fauces hambrientas del infierno. Donde pagarían por todos sus crimines y por todos sus horrorosos pecados, solo podían pensar en cuanto les harían sufrir. Si serian piadosas o si simplemente les arrancarían la cabeza.

-No se preocupe mi señor…- contesto nervioso el espíritu del Ying, dando a notar el miedo que tenia, a la verdadera muerte- Yo… Me encargare de que sus hijas no vuelvan a molestarnos… Aunque eso me destruya… Lo hare por usted… Mi amado señor- se acurruca a sus pies.

-¡APÁRTATE DE MI MALDITA ZÁNGANO! No mereces ni estar en la misma habitación que yo- dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro- Eres impura y solo traes deshonra a mis templos ¡LÁRGATE DE MIS APOSENTOS MALDITA ZORRA DEL DIABLO!- sorprendido el espíritu del Ying se aparta con miedo.

Volviendo al mundo mortal.

-Tengo mucho miedo…- le dijo Tigresa humedeciendo los ojos- ¿Qué tal si no soy una buena madre?…

-Eres la mejor maestra del Kung Fu de toda China, eres la menor hija que Shifu podría tener y eres mi novia, serás una madre ¡BÁRBARA!- contesto Po apartando del momento los miedos de Tigresa.

-Gracias Po…- dijo limpiándose los ojos con algo de pena- Tengo que avisarle a mi padre… Y a su… Esposa…

-¿Te incomoda bastante, no?- pregunto Po, algo obvio de responder.

-Claro que me incomoda, mi padre y maestro tenía una vida que TODOS en el templo desconocían, ¿Cómo estar cómoda con eso?- dijo con una mirada de enojo y miedo.

-Aceptándolo… Es la única manera de lidiar con eso…- contesto Po, y besando la frente de Tigresa salió de la enfermería.

-A… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella algo confundida.

-Voy con TaiLung, ya debo visitarlo…- contesto sin voltear a verla.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto apenada.

-Hoy no… Debes contarle al maestro la noticia… Yo no tengo pensado decírsela… Y tú eres su hija, no será tan cruel contigo- contesto seriamente, algo poco usual en Po. Pero más frecuente desde que conoció a Tai'Le.

-Me debes una panda- dijo Tigresa, yendo muy seria en dirección al salón de los héroes.

* * *

-Querido no seas tan duro contigo… Ambos sabemos que no vivimos correctamente si falta alguno- le decía Kasumi poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Shifu- Si tu hija es así es porque la falta de afecto no porque seas mal padre…

-Lo sé amada mía…- dijo Shifu mirando en dirección al vacio- Me siento culpable de que ella sea tan cerrada a todos… Que sea… Como fui yo antes de encontrarte…

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, mí que…- Tigresa entra al salón e interrumpe a Kasumi- Oh… Hola Tigresa, justo hablábamos de vos

-Me alegro, señora- dijo avanzando algo desconfiada y temerosa- Debo decirles algo… Maes… Padre…

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Shifu algo extrañado.

-Es sobre Po y yo- contesto ella evadiendo el tema.

-¿Qué es?- insistió Shifu algo curioso.

-Estoy embarazada…- soltó con miedo a la reacción de Shifu. Para su suerte Kasumi estaba allí, y lo contuvo un poco.

-¿Qué estás que cosa de Po?- pregunto incrédulo, orgulloso y molesto a la vez- ¡PERO QUÉ IMPUREZA LA DEL PANDA Y TUYA, ERES UNA MAESTRA NO PUEDES TENER HIJOS SOLO PORQUE SI!

-Cariño no seas duro… ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes, tontos e imprudentes?-le dijo Kasumi a Shifu, asomando su cara por un costado de su hombro.

-No lo recuerdo- contesto él aun molesto.

-Pues sí que lo fuimos- dijo ella, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo- Aun recuerdo cuando te escabullías por mi casa solo para verme… Déjala en paz Shifu.

-¡¿Pero?! Tú deberías apoyarme en esto.

-Te apoyo, pero lo correcto es estar a su lado a pesar de todo- dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

-¿Estas molesto, padre?- pregunto Tigresa algo apenada de que discutieran de esa manera por la feliz noticia.

-No lo estoy hija…- contesto mintiendo un poco- ¿Le han avisado al padre de Po?

-No… Y no pienso decírselo yo…

-¿P-Pero qué te pasa? Es tu suegro, deberías avisarle- balbuceo Kasumi algo incrédula.

-Po me hizo venir sola, y yo le hare ir solo…- contesto Tigresa sin expresión que mostrase más que un gran rencor y algo de enojo.

* * *

Los calabozos de palacio de Jade eran grandes y aterradores. Llenos de espíritus malos y criminales en proceso de putrefacción. Un lugar fétido y desagradable, de visitar para cualquier ser con cordura.

-¿Por qué haces esto panda?- pregunto el único criminal con vida, que estaba atado de manos y pies con cadenas.

-Lo hago porque me siento mal de que terminase así…- contesto Po acercándose a la celda del tipo malo- Tengo mucho que contarte… TaiLung

-No me gustan las historias que tú cuentas…- dijo TaiLung algo molesto- Pero un poco de compañía no está mal de vez en cuando…

-Tal vez si demuestras que eres bueno… Shifu piense en liberarte- le dijo Po sentándose frente a la celda- Te traje una sopa de fideos… Yo la prepare esta mañana.

-Además de ti ¿Quién más sabe qué estoy vivo?- pregunto TaiLung algo desanimado.

-Nadie… Bueno Tigresa lo sabe…-contesto Po algo sonrojado. El solo pensar en ella, ya hacía que se comportase mas tontamente de lo que era.

-¿Amor? Eso es para débiles y ancianas- murmuro TaiLung, escupiendo un poco de sangre en la dirección de Po- ¿Y esas chicas de las que Shifu me conto?

-¿Le y Night? Creo que Tai'Le lo sabe… No sabría de confirmártelo… Ella es la chica más rara y misteriosa que jamás conocí- dijo Po, pasando el tazón de sopa al otro lado de la celda para que comiera.

-Gracias- se saca las cadenas de las manos y come. Po lo mira extrañado- ¿Qué?- con la boca llena de fideos.

-¿Por qué no huiste? Puedes libertarte solo…

-Me gusta aquí, estoy cerca de Shifu y la comida es buena- contesto mientras olía los fideos con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Quieres salir verdad?- pregunto Po.

-Me encantaría… Pero lo único que sé hacer es causar dolor para tener lo que deseo… No quiero decepcionar más a Shifu…- contesto TaiLung, muy triste, aun sin terminar la sopa.

-No lo decepcionas… Solo lo lastimaste- dijo Po- Toda herida sana, y sana como debe ser, te perdonara por todo.

-Yo no lo creo así- dijo TaiLung, mirando hacia una ventana, que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Y en qué crees? ¿Por qué peleas?- pregunto.

-Ya no sé ni porque pelear…- contesto algo disgustado por lo que paso con su vida- Solo puedo anhelar una muerte no tan dolorosa y una eternidad no tan cruel como la que merezco…

-No debes pensar así… Cada día es un milagro- dijo Po yendo hacia la puerta- Volveré mañana por la mañana…

-No…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Po sorprendido.

-Porque si vienes a cualquier hora no me dejaras disfrutar de la espera- contesto TaiLung más animado- Si tenemos una hora definida podre preparar mi corazón y mi mente para tú llegada.

-Vendré después del almuerzo- dijo Po saliendo de los calabozos para ver al resto de los furiosos en el restaurante de su padre.

-Disfruta este momento de felicidad Guerrero Dragón…- dijo mirando desde su pequeña ventana, como Po se alejaba del palacio- Porque cuando tú enamorada tenga tus hijos no serás tan feliz…

**Tres meses después…**

La boda de Po y Tigresa, ya había pasado. Y la felina a cada momento tenía más madera de madre. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos tiempo para ser una mujer faltaba.

En una tranquila mañana, ella despertó al lado de Po, como todos los días desde su boda. Con un extraño dolor en el voluminoso vientre y un peculiar fluido corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Po…- dijo moviéndolo de un lado al otro- ¡PO!- él despierta de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- pegunto adormilado.

-Creo que vienen los bebés…- contesto preocupada, haciendo que Po se pare de golpe y la llevase a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

_POV (Tigresa):_

_Cada día de mi vida pasaba muy rápido, cada día me hacía más incompetente en lo que amo… Decepcionaba a mi padre. Y nadie notaba lo mucho que detestaba estar esperando hijos._

_La gente solo le ve el lado positivo a la vida. Pero cuando creces sola, la maternidad no es algo sencillo; era como una ruleta viciosa sin fin. No tenia salida, solo podía esperar ser una madre mejor de lo que fue la mía._

_No estaba lista para eso… Ni para casarme. Solo lo hacía por amor. _

_Y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba teniendo a mis pequeños bebés. Dos criaturas hermosas, no me pude poner a pensar en que algo podía pasarles._

_En ese momento egoísta, solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería sacarme a ese peso de encima. Deshacerme de mi pena y del dolor._

_No lo vi venir. El llanto del primer bebé no se oía… Nadie sabía qué hacer. Y Víbora no me dejaba ver que ocurría, solo la vi con los ojos húmedos, diciéndome que todo estaría bien…_

_¿Por qué me mentía? Algo le paso a mi bebé y no querían que me enterara… Era algo malo, demasiado malo para aguantar. ¿Por qué Víbora me dejaría sola en un momento así?_

_Me quede a solas con mi alma, mi pensar, con mi otro hijo. No quería esperar más, quería sacarlo de allí. Ver que le ocurrió al primer bebé. Saber porque no lloraba, porque quedaba callada… Y sin reaccionar…_

_Por primera vez tenia medio de la muerte ajena. Ajena a la mía…Temía ver sin vida el cuerpo de mi hijo y ver como sufrirían todos por mi falta de delicadeza. ¿Era me culpa si el bebé estaba sin vida? Podría ser que no fui muy atenta._

_Fin del POV._

-Tranquila Tigresa… Solo falta que salga el otro bebé y todo habrá terminado- dijo la enfermera, esperando que Tigresa pujase con toda su fuerza.

Tigresa grito de dolor y junto a su grito se unió un llanto, la enfermera lavó al bebé y se lo entrego a Tigresa.

-Es un bellísimo varón…- dijo Tigresa, algo cansada, mientras acariciaba el fino pelaje de su hijo- ¿Y mi otro bebé?…

-Ella… Nació sin vida… Lo siento Tigresa, no pudimos hacer nada por ella- contesto apenada la enfermera, haciendo llorar al segundo bebé.

-No puede ser… ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA… Solo nació dormida… ¿No?

-Quisiera que fuese así pero no…-contesto la enfermera dando paso a Po, mientras Tigresa llora con su segundo bebé, ocultándolo en su pecho.

**Continuara…**

**Perdonar la tardanza, tuve un problemón en casa y no me dejaron usar la computadora.**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Los veo luego, Meowlody xD**

**P: NONONONONONONO. ALTO. UN SEGUNDONADA DE "Los veo luego" ¿Termina así? No podes ser peor como COÑOS va a terminar así. Pobre bebé. SOS UNA MALDITA**

**M: Así debía ser, la puta carajo, mi fic es**

**P: LO CAMBIARÁS. LO VAS A ARREGLAR POR LAS SANTAS MADRES PUTAS**

**M: Nopi :P**

**P: Maldita hija de... hija de... COÑOS no quiero decir la palabra. PORQUÉ PUTAS NO ME SALE LA PALABRA CUANDO LA QUIERO DECIR**

**M: Acabas de decirla**

**P: ¡DIJE QUE CUANDO LA QUIERO DECIR! Las cosas no terminan acá Meowlody Stripe... TE LO VOY A COBRAR**

**M: SI MATAS A MATT EN TU FIC, TE MATO PRIMERO**

**P: Tengo que ver. Alguien va a morir... Alguien va a morir hehehehehe**

**M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MALDITA**

**P: Ahora nos entendemos**

**M: Perra**

**P: Zorra**

**M: Hija de... HIJA DE MI MADRE**

**P: HA. Sos tan boba que estabas a punto de insultar a tu propia madre HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**M: YA, es el colmo, TE VAS AL BAÑO**

**P: LLAMEN A LA PERRERA O AL 911**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola gente. Este capi tiene un valor muy fuerte, para mí…**

**Kriton6: Fue un giro algo inesperado realmente.**

** : xD, hahaha**

**Gianella: Ok... Llorar no es de débiles, el que no llora es el débil xD**

**FanKFPLOL: Gracias por el review doble, y yo también le deseo lo peor a Ying**

**P: QUIERO VER LLORAR A ESA MALDITA PERRA HIJA DE LA MUY PUTA MADRE QUE LA RECONTRA PARIÓ. QUE SE PUDRA EN EL CULO DEL INFIERNO**

**M: Esa es mi Purrs**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Hehe... Bueno… Son cosas de mejores amigas, es para casos en los cuales, hay muchos amigos, y solo dos chicas. O sea, que si en el remoto caso de que yo quisiera tener novio, puedo ser tu novia, y Purrs no, porque va en contra del código de amigas.**

**P: En resumen, le gustas**

**M: A LA PUTA CARAJO, QUE NO ME GUSTA**

**P: Hermana. Uno a la vez o Mayluz o él**

**M: Mayluz es tuyo, yo debería decirte eso, ya que estas re enamorada de FanKFPLOL**

**P: Ò^Ó Te detesto**

**M: Hahahahaha, dulce venganza**

**DannyNK: Si... Pero bueno cada quien a su manera, ¿No? La vida es más sencilla así**

**Bolttens: Fue una penita enserio. Y si te gustan los fics divertidos, románticos, de aventura y MUY densos, te recomiendo el fic de Purrs (si no le hago propaganda me mata)**

**P: ES MENTIRA. Yo no le pedí nada... Pero aun así gracias por recomendarme**

**M: CARA ROTA DE MIERDA**

**P: COÑOS. YO NO TE EH PEDIDO NADA**

**M: Por ahora lo dejo así, mentirosa cara de gato**

**P: De acuerdo cara de culo de puerco**

**M: Esto no termino**

**Espero disfruten el capi: **

**Capítulo 16: el sabor a la muerte.**

Desde afuera de la sala de partos, se oían los lamentos de la pobre Tigresa, el llanto del bebé. El dolor de ambos, por algo de lo que prácticamente nadie estaba enterado.

-Mejor veo que ocurre…- dijo Po, yendo a la puerta de la sala de partos.

Al entrar Po, al cuarto, no podía creer lo que veía. Tigresa llorando con su hijo, un pequeño tigre macho idéntico a ella. El dolor se reflejaba en su mirada, el cansancio y el anhelo.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Po algo confundido.

La enfermera guio, a Po, junto el cuerpo de la pequeña bebita. Que yacía sin vida, recostado como dormido, una bella pandita. La pobre no logro sobrevivir. O eso era lo que ellos creían.

-No… No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!- grito Po desesperado, llorando sobre el cuerpecito sin vida, de su pequeña hija.

En medio de la sombras había un cruel espíritu, con el alma de la bebé en manos. El espíritu del Ying, se las arregló para tomar la vida de la joven niña. Queriendo la vida de Tigresa y del otro pequeño.

-Maldita bebé… Detesto los actos nobles…- dijo el espíritu del Ying, mirando con odio al alma de la bebé.

La tristeza llenaba la sala de partos, el olor a la muerte joven estaba por todos lados. No quedaba más esperanza, ya no había nada porque creer. Solamente quedaba dolor y agonía, acompañada del agrio sabor del capricho ajeno.

Un capricho que no valía, ese gran sacrificio hecho, por esa pequeña criatura. No era justo que por culpa de la envidia y de los celos, de una princesa caprichosa, que en vida fue sanguinaria y cruel, y en la muerte fue peor que eso.

**Unas horas antes del parto de Tigresa:**

Night cuida a sus pequeños cachorros, dos son unos bellos monitos, iguales a ella. Con un pelaje tan dorado como el sol. Y dos fuertes caninos, de pelaje canela clarito. Iguales a sus padres.

-Mis bellos bebés… Lamento tanto tener que dejarlos… No quiero que lloren cuando me valla…- les decía Night, llorando un poco, por su destino cruel- Su tía Le los cuidara, y papá jamás los dejara solo…- besa la frente de cada uno y se duermen- Mis bebés…

Sale por la ventana y va a la gruta del Dragón, para cumplir con su parte del trato. Llegando ahí, una gran puerta al mundo espiritual se abre, dejándola pasar a su perdición.

-Bienvenida mi amada- dijo el repulsivo padre de Night, acariciando su ruborizada mejilla- ¿Lista para ser mía por siempre?

-Depende de cuál sea tu manera de unión- contesto ella, burlándose de su padre.

-Recuerda cual era pacto, tú serias mía y yo no tocaría a tus hijos- dijo el ser, caminado hacia la espalda de Night, y con una de sus garras, rompe el vestido de Night. Ella apenada cae al suelo de rodillas, cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Eres un maldito- le gruño sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué crees que soy el rey de este infierno?- pregunto con tono burlón, riendo de la vergüenza de su hija- Levántate debemos ir a mi lecho…

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo- replico Night, muy molesta.

El ser, avanza rápidamente hacia Night y la obliga a pararse, tomándola de las muñecas- Te recuerdo que ¡YO SOY TÚ DUEÑO!- la deja caer al suelo, y ella llora un poco- Vamos, ahora amada mía…

-Ya voy padre…- contesto Night, limpiando sus lágrimas, y caminando tras su padre.

Al llegar al lecho de su padre, él la tumbo en la cama, subiéndose sobre ella. Night algo molesta volteo el juego, quedando ella arriba. Se acerca al oído de su padre, para susurrarle.

-Te veré en el infierno maldito bastardo…- le dijo, clavándole una daga en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, comenzando a sangrar, un fluido podrido color negro profundo.

-¿C-Cómo lograste h-herirme?- pregunto su padre entre sus últimos alientos.

-Con la daga que tú hiciste justo aquí- contesto, hundiendo cada vez más la daga, cortando poco a poco la respiración de su padre. Manchándose las patas con esa nefasta sangre negra.

-M-Me vengare…- dijo su padre antes de mezclarse con el aire de la habitación.

Night se acuesta en la cama, cansada de tanta acción. Esperando descansar un poco antes de que ocurriera lo predestinado. Que ella sería la sucesora de su padre, en ese pedazo de tierra al que llamaban infierno.

**De vuelta al presente.**

-Lamento mucho lo que paso Tigresa…- le dijo Le, con un pequeño cachorro igual a ella, pero macho, en brazos. Mirando a Tigresa con algo de angustia- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… Solo dilo…

-No hay nada que desee más que ver sufrir al culpable de la muerte de mi hija…- contesto Tigresa, sin mirarle, observando a una pequeña esquina, como si viese a alguien que no debía estar allí.

-¿Qué miras Tigresa? ¿Tigresa?- pregunto Yai, algo preocupado por Tigresa.

-¿Hum? No nada… Solo pensaba en mi pequeña…- contesto Tigresa, todavía distraída.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Alguien vio a Night? Hace horas que no la veo y me preocupa…- dijo Le, algo alterada.

-Debe estar con sus bebés…- contesto Mantis.

-¿Cómo llamaran al pequeño Tigre?- preguntaron Shifu y Kasumi al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustaría llamarlo… Sao… Un nombre digno de un guerrero ¿Te gusta tu nombre hijo?- contesto Tigresa, viendo como su bebé, reía y trataba de alcanzarla con sus bracitos- ¿Y a la niña? ¿Le pondremos nombre?- algo triste.

-Siempre quise tener una hija llamada Kim… Pero… Aunque ella no sepa cuál es su nombre, ese será…- dijo Po, mirando con anhelo a su pequeña hija.

-Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño Sao- dijo Shifu despeinado un poco al bebé.

Mientras en el mundo espiritual:

Llega al salón principal, donde siempre está el líder del infierno. El espíritu del Ying, con el alma de la pequeña Kim, en brazos. Orgullosa de su hazaña, busca a su líder, pero solo ve a su hija Night.

-¿Dónde está mi señor de la oscuridad?- pregunto el espíritu del Ying, mirando con odio a Night.

-Muerto, igual que tú- contesto Night, saltando sobre el espíritu y clavándole la daga, que aún tenía la sangre de su padre, en el muerto pecho del espíritu del Ying, acabando con su existencia, de una vez por todas.

Night oye el llanto de la bebé, que cayó al suelo cuando ella acabo con la vida del espíritu- Hola pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar teniendo una vida allá arriba- dijo Night, sonriéndole a la bebita, haciendo que pare su llanto. Night mira hacia arriba y lanza a la pequeña bebé, desapareciendo en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado en ese sombrío lugar.

De vuelta al mundo carnal.

Entre el dolor y la agonía, un pequeño llanto, se disipo atreves de la niebla del olvido. El llanto de alguien que creían muerto, pero que solo estaba dormido. Era el llanto de la pequeña pandita Kim.

-¿Esa es mi pequeña hija?- pregunto Tigresa muy alegre.

Po toma en brazos a la pequeña. Y deja de llorar al ver a su padre. Él la besa en la cabeza, y llora de felicidad al ver, sana y salva a su pequeña hija- Hola mi bebita- dijo entre unas pequeñas lágrimas de orgullo y alegría.

-Pero ¿Dónde está Night? No estaba con sus bebés… Los dejo solos… No es normal en ella- dijo Le, interponiendo a su hermana antes de la felicidad ajena.

Ese día, dieron a Night Shadow por muerta. La única persona que conocía su paradero real era su compañero y padre de sus cuatro hijos, Mono.

Yai Huroshitsu y Tai'Le Takegane, se casaron y tuvieron varias camadas de numerosos cachorros. Viviendo en su tierra natal, Japón.

Po y Tigresa, tuvieron una larga y duradera vida, juntos. Con sus dos hijos Kim y Sao…

El resto de los maestros, vivieron una vida normal. Olvidado aquellos eventos que trastornaron sus vidas, convirtiéndolas en algo que jamás esperaron.

_A mí querido maestro Oogway:_

_A lo largo de mis varias vidas en la tierra, note cosas que antes no veía, como el amor influye en uno. Y que sin eso, solo somos un cascaron vacío._

_Ahora siendo madre, note cuanta falta me hace mi pasado… Mi querida madre, y mí amado padre._

_Deseándole lo mejor, en esta y, en la otra vida._

_Tai'Le Takegane._

**Fin… (En serio, no como la última vez que lo dije)**

**Vasado en el futuro manga y anime, Shadow Games xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Pronto sacare la continuación de este, y de "Haciendo el camino" (pero primero voy a rehacerlo, para que este bieeeen bueno).**

**Con mucho cariño. Meowlody**

**P: COFFHIJADEMIERDACOFFCOFF**

**M: ¿ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER?**

**P: Un insulto nunca está de más**

**M: ¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITA!**

**P: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡A QUE NO ME ATRAPAS CARA DE CARACOL Y TRASERO DE TORTUGA! O sea LENTA**


	18. Epílogo

**Hola fans.**

**Aquí les traigo una pequeña esperanza de que hare una continuación (por si no me creyeron), pero la hare eventualmente.**

**Epilogo:**

_La leyenda del príncipe y la luna llena._

_Muchos años pasaron desde aquel día en que ambos amantes fueron separados. Pero aquel sentimiento seguía igual. Y ya no cabían dudas de que la paz estaría de su lado por varios años más_

_Aunque el dolor del recuerdo, recorría la mente de un no tan joven mortal. Remordiendo su conciencia. Por ser el único, que sabía verdaderamente sobre el paradero de su joven amada_

_Por ser el único que sabía, que por su gran sacrificio. La paz y el equilibro volvieron a la tierra_

_No le importaba que sus amigos, pensaran que ella fue una irresponsable. A él enamorado solo le bastaba con saber la verdad_

_Y aunque el beso del tiempo, ya llego con él y el resto de las criaturas del mundo. Ella lo seguía amando_

_Aunque ella fuese joven y bella. Y él fuese viejo y amargado, ella lo seguía amando con todo el corazón. Sintiendo gran dolor, un cada año que pasaba. Por no tener la suerte que tenía su hermana gemela. De ver crecer a sus pequeños, y envejecer junto a su amado_

_Algo que por su condición de Dios. Jamás podría vivir, sabiendo que no era correcto. Una noche bajo a la tierra de los mortales. Solo para ver una vez más a su amado_

_Cuando todos descasaban, llamo en sueños a su amado. Guiándolo a una pequeña laguna. Donde la luna y las estrellas se veían más bellas que nunca. Ella bajo, desde la luna. Con un celestial vestido blanco_

_Solo para darle un último beso a su amado. Al cual de cariño decía, mi bello príncipe. Él sorprendido, volvió todas las noches siguientes a esa. Para ver si su amada no volvía por un beso de amor_

_Pero ella no volvió_

_Él, recordándola veía la luna, envidiando su belleza. Su delicadeza, lo grande y pequeña que podía ser. Al igual, que su amada_

_Cuando una noche_

_La amada volvió, bajo a su lado, mientras su amado descansaba. Lo beso, despertando a su amado, y trato de irse_

_Pero él amado, no se lo permitió_

_-Por favor, mi bella dama, no te apartes de mi lado- le dijo el amado, mirando con anhelo a su querida mujer_

_-Nada me haría más dichosa, amado mío, pero debo cumplir con mi deber, no puedo tener una vida junto a un mortal, no importa cuánto afecto le tenga- contesto ella, algo entristecida_

_-Pero amada mía, ¿No es mejor amar por un par de horas, a no amar jamás?- le pregunto él, tratando de persuadirla para que se quedase a su lado_

_Ella no contesto_

_-Amada mía, solo dame una noche a tu lado, como en el pasado, cuando éramos jóvenes amantes- dijo él, algo alegre_

_-Solo una noche en tú lecho podre pasar, amado mío…- contesto ella, sonriéndole muy alegre a su amado mortal…_

-…Eso es todo por ahora hijos- les dijo Mono, cerrando un libro que les iba leyendo.

-Dinos que sigue papi…- pidió una pequeña niña, muy parecida a él, pero de pelajes dorados. Como los de su madre.

-Bien… Pero no demasiado, es algo tarde para leerles, una historia, tan larga como esta- contesto Mono, continuando con la lectura.

_…Así paso, la dama, paso una noche en el lecho, de su fiel amante. Como cuando eran jóvenes y libres de amar_

_ Y como lo prometido, al salir el sol, la dama. Se fue. Sin dejar rastros de haber estado alguna vez allí_

_El amado no perdió la esperanza, de que ella volvería, a él_

_Los años pasaban y ella no volvía. No bajaba más, o eso creía él_

_En una bella noche de luna llena, él fue a ese hermoso lugar, donde vio por última vez a su amada_

_Notando que la luna se veía más bella que lo normal. Era su amada, disfrazada, espiando su vida, desde lo alto del cielo_

_-Mi bella dama, baja a mi lado y dame otra vez tú amor- le pidió él amante, a la luna, y como era de esperar, la luna no contesto_

_Todas las noches, de luna llena, el príncipe de la joven Diosa. Visitaba a la luna, con la esperanza, que su amada, bajase a verlo otra vez…_

-¿Qué paso con el príncipe, papi?- pregunto uno de los cachorros, machos. Idéntico en color a su padre, pero siendo la viva imagen de su madre

-Él… No perdió la esperanza, de que su amada volvería… A su lado…- contesto Mono, mirando con nostalgia a la bella luna llena.

-Papi ¿Esta historia es sobre mami y vos?- pregunto la segunda cachorra, que era igual al macho anterior.

-Eso lo descubrirás tú solita… Algún día- contesto Mono, tocando con su dedo, la nariz de la pequeña niña.

-¿Puedes seguir la historia?- pregunto un macho, idéntico a él, pero rubio. Como originalmente lo fue su madre.

-Claro hijo…- dijo Mono, continuando con la historia.

_Su amor era incomparable. Ni el tiempo no doblaba, no se hacía más débil. Si no lo opuesto, el anhelo de que algún día estarían, juntos, en su propio paraíso perfecto. Mantenía viva, esa pequeña llama de amor_

_Pero la amada, enfermo de amor. El dolor de no tenerlo a su lado, la mataba por dentro. Entonces resolvió, el bajar una vez más a la tierra. Solo para pasar un momento con su amado_

_En una noche de luna llena_

_Espero a que su amado volviera. Como cada mes, solo a esperarla, aunque no diera frutos_

_Él la espero, como todas la noches. Le hablo con sus bellas palabras. Pero no bajo_

_-Mi linda doncella… Yo sé que me puedes ver, y oír… Sé que tú amor por mí, aun existe y que el dolor de la separación también te quema por dentro- le decía, esperando una respuesta que jamás llego_

_Él amado, se rindió y se dejo llevar por el sueño. Quedando dormido en el suave pasto_

_-Mi bello príncipe… De mi amor jamás te va a faltar…- murmuro la amada, bajando de su escondite a verlo_

_Se acerco a su amado, acaricio su rostro y lo beso_

_Un tierno beso, uno inolvidable, un beso que la curo de sus males. Despertando al amado_

_-Sabia que algún día vendrías a mí…- dijo, mirando alegre a su amada_

_-Desearía… Poder estar en tus reinos siempre… No tener que bajar a ocultas para verte… Amor mío- dijo ella, algo triste de la separación_

_-Podemos cumplirlo… En nuestro mundo maravilloso… Un lugar donde no haya maldad, no hayan muertes, donde todo sea paz… Y dos amantes puedan ser libres de estar juntos- contesto él, tomando ambas manos de su amada_

_-No puedo huir contigo… Aunque mi corazón lo desee… Tengo responsabilidades- dijo ella, soltando sus manos, rompiendo su unión_

_-Deja que alguien más las haga… Y se feliz a mi lado…- le dijo él, impidiendo que ella subiera de nuevo_

_-Nada me haría más dichosa… Pero por desgracia no funciona así…-_

_Lo beso por última vez, con varias lágrimas escapando sin permiso. Como señal de un definitivo adiós_

_Volteo a verlo, para recordar su rostro. Y subió a su escondite, donde era su lugar. El amado, corrió a la laguna_

_Llorando sobre el agua_

_-¡JAMÁS DEJARE QUE ME OLVIDES!… ¡SIEMPRE ES MEJOR CONTINGO!…- le grito a la gran luna llena, con un llanto de amor, saliendo de sí._

_No hubo respuesta de la amada_

_-Siempre es mejor contigo…-_

_El amado cae muerto en la laguna, subiendo a lo alto junto a su amada_

_En su mundo perfecto, justo como ella lo deseo. Nada los volvió a separar, unidos por el amor. Forjaron juntos un mundo mejor, sin injusticias y dolor_

_Como ellos lo desearon, un paraíso perfecto donde, solo puedan estar juntos. Sin nada que los separe. O que impida su amor, y el de los demás amantes, sin libertad para estar juntos…_

-…El Fin…- dijo Mono, cerrando el libro. Tomo a sus pequeños y los llevo a sus camas, para que pudieran dormir. Mira la luna con cariño y nostalgia. Como si parte de la historia se cumplirá en su vida- El paraíso será nuestro, mi querida Night…

-No lo dudo ni por un segundo…- contesto ella, desde su escondite.

**Fin. Por ahora.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño epilogo. Yo lo ame, Purrs también lo amo, aunque fue bien cursi, dijo que estuvo genial xD.**

**Siempre suya, y, posiblemente enamorada de un gran amigo**

**Meowlody ^^.**


End file.
